Svedese-Interlingua p
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- p :sätta ~ för fig (stoppa) concluder, terminar, poner fin a; :(hindra) poner un limite/un halto a, impedir, frustrar p-piller|piller :pilula anticonceptional/contraceptive pacemaker :med pacemaker eng peismeikö, stimulator cardiac pacificera :pacificar pacificering :pacification pacifism :pacifismo pacifist :pacifista pacifistisk :pacifistic, pacifista pack :I (slödder) plebe, populaceo, gentalia, turba II pick och ~ effectos pl, haber packa :imballar, inveloppar, (im)pacchettar; :sjö (stuva) stivar; :~ i låda incassar; :~ ihop impaccar; :~ in i halm impalear; :~ samman paccar; :~ sig iväg fig partir, vader via; :~ upp dis(in)cassar, disimballar, disinveloppar, dispacchettar; :~t med folk fig incombrate/plen de homines; :rätta och ~ sig efter fig obedir a; :(med avseende på lag/förordning) observar packad :imballate; :(proppfull) incombrate, plen; :(berusad) ebrie, inebriate packare :imballator, impaccator packe :pacco packeri :loco de imballage -ad3e packgods :merces/mercantias pl imballate packhus :magazin, deposito packhushyra :magazinage -ad3e packis :banco de glacie flottante, glacie movibile, banchisa packlåda|packlår :(el. packlår) cassa de imballage -ad3e packmästare :magazinero packning :(handling) imballage -ad3e; :(i lådor) incassamento; :(bagage) bagage -ad3e; :tekn obturator de junctura; :(till kran) rondella packningskostnad :costos pl de imballage -ad3e packningsmaskin :machina a/de imballar packningsmaterial :material de imballage -ad3e packrum :camera/sala de imballage -ad3e packsadel :basto packåsna :asino de carga/de basto padda :zool bufon paddel :pagaia paddelkanot :canoa paddelsport :canoismo paddelåra :pagaia paddgift :veneno de bufon, bufotoxina paddla :pagaiar; :(i kanot) canoar paddlare :pagaiator; :(i kanot) canoista paddling :(le) pagaiar; :(i kanot) canoage -ad3e paddock :paddock eng pædåk Padua :Padua; :från ~ paduan paella :kul paella sp paelja paff :I interj paf! II adj stupefacte, perplexe; :bli ~ esser stupefacte/perplexe page :page -d3- pagehår :capillatura curte pagina :pagina paginera :numerar le paginas, paginar paginering :pagination pagineringsmaskin :numerator pagod :pagoda pain riche|pain|riche :kul pan longe/francese, baguette fr -gät paj :kul pastisso, torta paja :rumper se, deteriorar se, crepar pajas :paleasso, buffon, arlequin, clown eng klaun; :spela ~ buffonar pajasaktig :buffonesc, clownesc klaun- pajaseri|pajaskonst|pajasupptåg :(el. pajaskonst, pajasupptåg) buffoneria, clowneria klaun- pajdeg :kul pasta a/de torta pajform :modulo a/de torta pajkastning :joco con tortas pajsare :viro pajskal :kul crusta de torta/de pastisso paket :pacchetto; :ett ~ cigaretter un pacchetto de cigarrettas; :öppna ett ~ disfacer un pacchetto paketbil :camionetta paketera :(im)pacchettar, imballar, inveloppar paketerare :imballator, impaccator paketering :imballage -ad3e; :(i lådor) incassamento paketeringsmaskin :machina a/de (im)pacchettar, impaccator paketgods :(postpaket) paccos/pacchettos postal pakethus :arkit casa prefabricate pakethållare :porta-bagages -ad3es paketlösning :pacchetto/serie de mesuras/de actiones paketpost :(postpaket) paccos/pacchettos postal; :(postavdelning) servicio de paccos/pacchettos postal paketresa :viage -ad3e organisate paketutlämning :servicio de paccos/pacchettos postal Pakistan :Pakistan pakistanier :pakistani pakistansk :pakistani pakistanska :pakistani pakt :pacto, tractato; :Förenta nationernas ~ le Pacto del Nationes Unite; :ingå en ~ facer/concluder un pacto/un tractato paladin :hist paladin, par; :Karl den stores tolv ~er le dece-duo pares de Carolo Magne palatal :I adj språk palatal II s språk consonante palatal palatalisera :språk palatalisar, molliar palatalisering :språk palatalisation, molliamento palatalitet :språk palatalisation, molliamento palatalljud :språk sono palatal palatin :palatino Palatinen :le Palatino palats :palatio; :som avser ~ palatian palatsliknande :palatian palatsrevolution :revolution de palatio palaver :(underhandling) negotiation; :(livligt samtal) discussion animate; :(utläggning) exposition paleoantropologi :paleoanthropologia paleobiologi :paleobiologia paleobotanik :paleobotanica paleocen :I adj paleocen II s paleoceno paleoekologi :paleoecologia paleogeografi :paleogeographia paleograf :paleographo paleografi :paleographia paleografisk :paleographic paleoklimatologi :paleoclimatologia paleolit :paleolitho paleolitikum :paleolithico paleolitisk :paleolithic paleomagnetisk :paleomagnetic paleomagnetism :paleomagnetismo paleomodernism :konst, litt, mus paleomodernismo paleontolog :paleontologo, paleontologista paleontologi :paleontologia paleontologisk :paleontologic paleotyp :boktr paleotypo paleozoikum :geol paleozoico paleozoisk :geol paleozoic paleozoologi :paleozoologia Palestina :Palestina palestinier :palestino palestinsk :palestin palestinska :palestina palett :paletta palettkniv :cultello a/de paletta, spatula paletå :paletot fr palto palimpsest :palimpsesto palindrom :språk palindromo, verso anacyclic palisander :bot palissandro palisanderträ :palissandro palissad :mil palissada; :omge med ~ palissadar palissadmask :zool strongylo palissadverk :mil palissada paljett :auripelle pall :I 1 (möbel) scabello; :(lastunderlag) paletta; :lasta på ~ palettisar 2 stå ~ fig indurar un affliction/un carga II (äpple) pomo, malo; :(huvud) capite, testa palla :1 ~ upp (stötta med klossar) appoiar con blocos de ligno 2 (orka med) indurar un affliction/un carga 3 (stjäla äpplen) furar pomos/malos palladium :kem palladio Pallas :Pallade, Pallas palliativ :I adj med palliative II s med palliativo pallium :hist pallio; :rel pallio pallra :~ sig iväg vader via lentemente palm :bot palma; :elfenbens~ phytelephas palmaktig :bot palmacee palmblad :(folio de) palma palmett :konst palmetta palmettbård :konst ornamento de palmetta palmitin :kem palmitina palmitinsyra :kem acido palmitic palmkvist :ramo de palma palmlilja :bot yucca palmlund :palmeto palmmossa :bot climacio palmmärg :kul palmito palmolja :oleo de palma palmskog :palmeto Palmsöndag :Dominica del Palmas/del Ramos palmträd :palma palmvin :kul vino de palma palmyrapalm :bot borasso palp :zool palpo palpation :med palpation palpera :med palpar palpering :med palpation palsternacka :bot pastinaca palt :1 kul cocite bolletta de pasta de farina o patatas (e sanguine) 2 (krake) povre homine/typo/diabolo, povretto palta :I s vestimento deteriorate II v ~ på vestir cal(i)demente paltbröd :kul pan de florina de secale, sanguine e bira sucrate con pauc/poc grado de alcohol paltig :deteriorate paltor :vestimentos deteriorate palynologi :bot palynologia palynologisk :bot palynologic palä :palatio pamflett :pamphleto, libello, scripto/scriptura infame/diffamatori, pasquin, pasquinada; :skriva en ~ libellar pamflettförfattare|pamflettist :(el. pamflettist) pamphletero, libellista pamp :notabilitate, persona potente/influente, matador pampas :pampas pampasgräs :bot herba del pampas, gynerio pampig :notabile, grandiose, imponente, impressionante pampusch :bottina Pan :Pan panacé|panace :panacea, remedio universe/universal panafrikanism :panafricanismo; :företrädare för ~ panafricanista panafrikansk :panafrican Panama|panama :I Panama II panama text panama panamahatt :panama Panamakanalen :le Canal de Panama panaman :panameno panamansk :panamen panamanska :panamena Panamanäset :le Isthmo de Panama panamerikanism :panamericanismo; :företrädare för ~ panamericanista panamerikansk :panamerican panarabisk :panarabe panarabism :panarabismo; :företrädare för ~ panarabista panaritium :med panaritio panasch :panache fr -ash panasiatisk :panasiatic panasiatism :panasiatismo; :företrädare för ~ panasiatista panda :zool panda pandemi :med pandemia pandemisk :med pandemic pandemonium :(helvete) inferno; :(helveteslarm) ruito infernal, pandemonio pandit :pandit hindu panegyrik :discurso panegyric, panegyrico; :hålla en ~ panegyrisar panegyriker :panegyrista panegyrisk :panegyric panegyrist :panegyrista panel :(brädbeklädnad) revestimento de ligno, pannello; :(instrumentbräda) pannello de instrumentos; :(expertgrupp vid offentlig debatt) gruppo de expertos, foro panela :revestir de ligno/de pannello paneldebatt|paneldiskussion :(el. paneldiskussion) debatto/discussion public con un foro paneldeltagare :membro del foro panelhöna :fig (vid dans) femina qui resta sin socio panelning :revestimento de ligno/de pannello panelutfrågning :inquesta a un/al foro panelvägg :pariete a/de pannellos panera :kul panar, coperir de micas de pan panering :kul copertura de micas de pan paneuropeisk :paneuropee panflöjt :mus flauta de Pan, syringa, syringe pang :I interj paf!, pang!, bang! II s pensionato panga :(förstöra) demolir; :(skjuta) tirar; :(smälla) detonar pangbrud :juvene femina extraordinari pangermanism :pangermanismo; :företrädare för ~ pangermanista pangermanistisk :pangermanista pangnyhet :nova sensational pangrekisk :panhellenic panhellenism :panhellenismo panhellenistisk :panhellenic panhellensk :panhellenic paniberisk :paniberic paniberism :paniberismo panik :panico, affollamento; :i ~ colpate de panico panikartad :de panico panikreaktion :reaction de panico paniksituation :situation de panico panikslagen :affollate, plen de panico panikstämning :atmosphera/ambiente de panico panikunge :panico/affollamento legier -d3- panisk :panic; :~ förskräckelse pavor panic panislamism :pol panislamismo; :företrädare för ~ panislamista panislamitisk :pol panislamic, panislamitic pank :sin moneta, sin un soldo, ruinate panka :zool abramis pankreas :anat pancreas pankreaskörtel :anat pancreas pankreatit :med pancreatitis, inflammation del pancreas pankromatisk :foto panchromatic panna :1 (stekkärl) patella, fritoria; :(kokkärl) casserola; :(kittel) caldiera; :(värmeanordning) fornace, furno; :(ångpanna) caldiera a/de vapor 2 anat fronte; :ha ~ att fig haber le impudentia de, esser satis inscrupulose a; :rynka ~n arrugar/corrugar le fronte; :som avser ~ frontal; :torka sig om ~n essugar se le fronte pannband :banda frontal pannben :anat osso frontal/coronal pannbiff :kul beefsteak eng bi:fsteik hachate -sh- pannhåla :anat sino/sinus/fossa frontal pannkaka :kul torta de patella; :(tunn) crepe fr kräp; :bli ~ av fig finir como un fiasco pannlampa :lampa frontal pannlob :anat lobo frontal pannlugg :capillos à la can, frangia -d3- pannrem :corregia frontal pannrum :camera de caldiera; :sjö camera de machina pannsmycke :diadema pannspegel :med speculo frontal pannspröt :zool antenna pannsten :crusta calcari, incrustation/scalia del caldiera pannå :arkit, konst panneau fr pano panoptikon :konst museo de figuras de cera, panoptico; :som avser ~ panoptic panorama :panorama; :som avser ~ panoramic panoramafönster :fenestra panoramic panoramakamera :camera a panorama panoramaperspektiv :perspectiva panoramic panoramautsikt :vista panoramic panorera :film tornar le camera (pro obtener un perspectiva panoramic) panpipa :mus flauta de Pan, syringa, syringe panpsykism :fil panpsychismo pansar :(skyddsbeklädnad av stål) cuirasse, cuirassamento, blindage -ad3e; :(harnesk) cuirasse; :zool carapace; :förse med ~ cuirassar; :som avser ~ blindate, cuirassate pansarbil :auto(mobile) blindate/cuirassate pansarbrigad :mil brigada blindate/cuirassate pansarbåt :mil nave blindate, cuirassato pansardivision :mil division blindate/cuirassate pansardäck :mil ponte blindate/cuirassate pansarfordon :vehiculo blindate/cuirassate pansarglas :vitro blindate/cuirassate/antiballas pansargranat :mil granata perforante pansarhaj :zool placodermo pansarklädd :blindate, cuirassate pansarkryssare :mil cruciator cuirassate, cuirassato pansarpluton :mil peloton blindate/cuirassate pansarplåt :placa de blindage -ad3e; :(materia) aciero de blindage pansarprojektil :mil projectil perforante pansarrundmun :zool ostracodermo pansarskepp :mil cuirassato, nave blindate; :(tungt) dreadnought eng drednå:t pansarskjorta :camisa de malias pansarsoldat :mil soldato de un regimento blindate/cuirassate pansarstål :aciero de blindage -ad3e pansartorn :mil turretta/cupola blindate/cuirassate pansartrupp :mil truppa blindate/cuirassate pansarvagn :mil carro blindate/cuirassate pansarvapen :mil arma antitank -tængk pansarvärn :mil defensa antitank -tængk pansarvärnskanon :mil cannon antitank -tængk pansarvärnsrobot :mil missile antitank -tængk panslavisk :panslavista panslavism :panslavismo panslavist :panslavista panslavistisk :panslavista pansra :cuirassar, blindar pant :pignore; :lämna i ~ pignorar; :som avser ~ pignorative panta :(pantsätta) pignorar; :(ta som pant) prender como pignore pantad :(förlorad) perdite; :(dum) stupide pantalonger :pantalones pantbank :casa/domo de pignores, monte de pietate pantbrev :lettera/littera/schedula/titulo hypothecari panteism :pantheismo panteist :pantheista panteistisk :pantheista, pantheistic panteon :pantheon panter :zool panthera pantersprång :salto de panthera pantgivare :dator de pignore pantlek :joco de pignores pantlån :prestation super pignores pantlånare :prestator super pignores pantning :pignoration pantograf :pantographo pantografering :pantographia pantomim :pantomima; :framföra en ~ jocar/executar/facer un pantomima, pantomimar pantomimisk :pantomime, pantomimic pantomimkonstnär :(panto)mimo panträtt :derecto de pignore pantsedel :quitantia de pignoration pantsätta :pignorar; :som kan ~s pignorabile pantsättning :pignoration pantysk :pangerman pantägare :possessor de un pignore paparazzo :paparazzo it -tså papaya :bot carica papayaväxter :bot (familj) caricaceas papegoja :zool papagai, psittaco; :papagojor (ordning) psittaciformes; :vattrad sång~ melopsittaco undulate papegojbur :cavia de papagai papegojfisk :zool scaro papegojgrön :verde papagai papegojprat :psittacismo papegojsjuka :med psittacose, pittacosis papegojtulpan :bot tulipa/tulipan papagai paperback :edition/libro de tasca, libro brochate -sh- papier-maché|papier|maché|papier-mache|mache :papier-maché fr papjemashe papiljott :papillote papill :anat, bot papilla papillaktig :anat, bot papillar papillarlinje :anat linea papillar papillarsvulst :med papilloma papillbärande :anat, bot papillifere papillformig :anat, bot papilliforme papillom :med papilloma papillär :anat, bot papillar papism :papismo papist :papista papisteri :papismo papistisk :papista papp :carton pappa :papa pappaledig :vara ~ haber congedo de paternitate pappaledighet :congedo de paternitate papparbete :cartonage -ad3e pappask :(cassetta de) carton pappband :bokb cartonage -ad3e pappenheimare :känna sina ~ cognoscer su gente papper :papiro; :sätta något på ~et scriber un cosa pappersaffär :papireria pappersark :folio de papiro pappersavfall :papiralia pappersbal :balla de papiro pappersband :bokb ligatura in papiro pappersbit :pecia de papiro pappersblomma :flor artificial de papiro; :bot xeranthemo pappersbrist :scarsitate/penuria de papiro pappersbruk :papireria pappersbåt :zool argonauta pappersdrake :cometa (de papiro) pappersduk :papiro lino pappersexercis :fig exercitio bureaucratic byro- pappersformat :formato de un folio de papiro pappersförbrukning :consumo de papiro pappersförstöringsmaskin :triturator de papiro pappershandduk :toalia de papiro pappershandel :(handel med papper) commercio de papiro, papireria; :(butik) papireria pappershandlare :papirero pappershållare :(på skrivmaskin) guida-papiro; :(gem) crampa/crampetta de papiros/de folios pappersindustri :industria del papiro pappersklämma :crampa/crampetta de papiros/de folios papperskniv :cultello a/de papiro, seca-papiro, aperi-lettera, aperi-littera papperskorg :corbe a papiro papperskvarn :molino de papiro; :fig machina bureaucratic byro- papperslakan :drappo de lecto de papiro papperslapp :(pecia de) papiro, scheda papperslykta :lanterna venetian/chinese sh-, lampion pappersmaskin :machina a papiro pappersmassa :pasta de papiro, pulpa, cellulosa pappersmassefabrik :fabrica de pasta de papiro, fabrica de cellulosa pappersmerit :merito formal pappersnäsduk :pannello (de naso) de papiro papperspelle :corbe a papiro papperspengar :papiro moneta, moneta de papiro, billetes de banca papperspåse :sacco de papiro pappersremsa :banda de papiro pappersrulle :rolo de papiro papperssax :cisorios pl a papiro pappersservett :servietta de papiro pappersskräp :papiralia papperssnäcka :zool nautilo papperssnöre :corda de papiro papperstallrik :platto de papiro papperstiger :tigre de papiro papperstillverkare :fabricante de papiro, papirero papperstillverkning :fabrication de papiro papperstuss :bolletta de papiro pappersvaror :articulos de papireria pappfabrik :fabrica de carton, cartoneria pappkartong :carton papplåda :(cassa de) carton pappskalle :persona stupide, imbecille pappslöjd :travalio/labor manual con carton/con papiro pappspik :clavo de testa/de capite papptillverkare :fabricante de carton, cartonero paprika :bot paprika ung paprikapulver :kul pulvere de paprika ung papua :papuano, papu papuan :papuano, papu papuansk :papuan, papu papuaspråk :papu papyrologi :papyrologia papyrologisk :papyrologic papyrus :bot papyro; :som avser ~ papyracee papyrusgräs :bot papyro papyrusrulle :rolo de papyro papyrustext :texto papyracee; :specialist på ~er papyrologo, papyrologista; :vetenskapen om ~er papyrologia par :(två saker som hör ihop) par; :(två sammanhörande varelser) copula; :(några få, två eller tre) al(i)cun, qualcun, qualque; :ett ~ handskar un par de guantos; :ett par tidningar al(i)cun/qualcun/qualque jornales; :ett äkta ~ un copula marite/spo(n)sate; :om ett ~ dagar in qualque jornos/dies par excellence|par|excellence :par excellence fr äksäla):s par préférence|par|préférence|par preference|preference :par préférence fr prefera):s para :gruppar/arrangiar -d3- in pares; :~ ihop fig junger, associar, unir, combinar; :~ sig copular (con), accopular se (a); :zool (betäcka) coperir parabel :mat, litt parabola parabelformig :mat, litt parabolic parabellum :parabellum lat parabolantenn :antenna parabolic parabolisk :mat, litt parabolic paraboloid :mat paraboloide paracentes :med paracentese, paracentesis parad :parada, revista; :sport parada; :(i fäktning) parata paradera :paradar, facer un parada, passar in revista paradering :parada paradexempel :exemplo classic/typic/typo, caso typo paradgata :le strata le plus exclusive paradhäst :cavallo de parada/de ceremonia paradigm :(mönster) paradigma, exemplo, modello; :mat, fil, språk paradigma; :som avser ~ paradigmatic paradis :paradiso, eden, elysio paradisblomster :bot cleome paradisdräkt :i ~ in costume de Adam/de Eva, nude paradisfågel :zool ave del paradiso paradisisk :paradisiac, edenic, elysie paradiskostym :i ~ in costume de Adam/de Eva, nude paradisäpple :pomo/malo de paradiso paradmarsch :mus marcha -sh- de parada paradnummer :le plus brillante numero paradox :paradoxo paradoxal :paradoxal, paradoxe paradsäng :lecto de parada/de ceremonia paraduniform :mil uniforme de parada/de ceremonia paradvåning :le plus elegante appartamento (de un casa locative/de location) parafera :paraphar, poner su parapho parafering :parapho paraffin :kem paraffin paraffinera :paraffinar, impregnar de paraffin paraffinering :paraffinage -ad3e paraffinolja :oleo de paraffin parafimos :med paraphimose, paraphimosis parafras :paraphrase, parahrasis; :som avser ~ paraphrastic parafrasera :paraphrasar, facer un paraphrase, paraphrasis parafrasering :paraphrase, paraphrasis paragraf :paragrapho, articulo, section paragrafdjungel :fig jungla de paragraphos paragrafryttare :formalista paragrafrytteri :formalismo paragraftecken :paragrapho, marca de section Paraguay :Paraguay paraguayan :paraguayano paraguayansk :paraguayan paraguayanska :paraguayana paraguayare :paraguayano paraguaysk :paraguayan paraguayte :kul the paraguayan parakit :zool parochetto parallaktisk :astron, mat parallactic parallax :astron, mat parallaxe parallell :I adj (jämlöpande) parallel; :(jämförlig) comparabile, analoge, parallel II s (jämlöpande linje) parallela; :(parallellcirkel) parallelo; :(jämförelse) parallelo parallellaxiom :mat axioma/postulato del parallelas, axioma/postulato de Euclides parallellcirkel :mat circulo parallel, parallelo parallellepiped :mat parallelepipedo parallellepipedisk :mat parallelepipedic parallellfall :caso analoge parallellföreteelse :evenimento analoge parallellgata :strata parallel parallellinje :linea parallel, parallela parallellisera :(ordna parallellt) arrangiar -d3- parallelmente; :(jämföra) facer un parallelo inter parallellism :fil parallelismo parallellitet :parallelismo parallellklass :classe parallel parallellkoppla :el shuntar shant- parallellkoppling :connexion/accopulamento in parallelo, circuito parallel parallellogram :mat parallelogramma parallellslalom :sport slalom parallel parallelltrapets :mat trapezio parallel parallellöpande :parallel paralleltext :texto parallel paralys :med paralyse, paralysis paralysera :paralysar paralysering :paralysation paralysi :med paralyse, paralysis paralytiker :med paralytico paralytisk :med paralytic paramagnetisk :fys paramagnetic paramagnetism :fys paramagnetismo parament :rel paramento parameter :mat parametro parametrisk :mat parametric paramilitär :paramilitar paranoia :med paranoia paranoid :med paranoide, paranoiac paranoiker :med paranoico, paranoiaco paranormal :paranormal parant :elegante, chic sh- paranöt :bot nuce de Brasil parapet :parapetto paraplegi :med paraplegia paraply :parapluvia, umbrella; :fälla ihop ~et clauder le parapluvia/le umbrella; :fälla upp ~et aperir le parapluvia/le umbrella paraplyfodral :vaina de parapluvia/de umbrella paraplyformig :de forma de parapluvia/de umbrella paraplyorganisation :organisation superior paraplyskaft :baston de parapluvia/de umbrella paraplyspröt :antenna in parapluvia/in umbrella paraplyställ :porta-parapluvias, porta-umbrellas parapsykologi :parapsychologia; :specialist på ~ parapsychologista, parapsychologo parapsykologisk :parapsychologic parasang :parasanga parasit :biol planta/animal parasite, parasito; :fig parasito; :läran om sjukdomar framkallade av ~er med parasitologia; :som orsakas av ~er med parasitogene parasitangrepp :med parasitose, parasitosis parasitdödande :parasiticida; :~ medel parasiticida parasitera :parasitar parasitering :parasitismo parasitflugor :zool (familj) larvevoridas, tachinidas parasitisk :parasite, parasitari, parasitic parasitism :parasitismo parasitliv :vita parasite parasitofobi :med parasitophobia parasitogen :parasitogene parasitologi :parasitologia parasitorsakad :parasitogene parasitstekel :zool ichneumon parasitväxt :bot planta parasite parasitär :parasite, parasitari, parasitic parasoll :parasol, umbrella parasollmossa :bot splachno parasollspröt :antenna in parasol/in umbrella parasympatisk :biol parasympathic; :~a nervsystemet le systema nervose parasympathic parat :preste, preparate parataktisk :språk paratactic paratax :språk parataxis paratyfoid :med parathyphoide paratyfus :med parathyphoide paratyfusfeber :med (febre) parathyphoide parbildning :formation in/de copulas parbladig :bot con/a folios conjugate parcell :parcella parcellera :parcellar parcellering :parcellamento pardans :dansa in/de copulas pardon :I interj pardono! II s pardono, gratia, mercede; :be om ~ peter/demandar pardono; :utan ~ sin pardono/mercede; :(ofrånkomligen) inescap(p)abilemente, inevitabilemente parenkym :biol parenchyma parentation :oration commemorative parentel :parentela parentera :pronunciar un oration commemorative parenteral :med parenteral; :~ näring nutrition parenteral parentering :oration commemorative parentes :parenthese, parenthesis; :inom ~ in/inter parentheses parentetisk :parenthetic parera :parar parering :parada; :(i fäktning) parata pares :med parese, paresis; :cerebral ~ (CP) parese cerebral (PC) paretisk :med paretic parfait :kul parfait fr parfä parflikig :bot a/de/con lobos conjugate parfym :perfumo parfymaffär :perfumeria parfymera :perfumar parfymeri :perfumeria parfymfabrik :perfumeria parfymfabrikant :perfumator parfymflaska :flacon fr flakå) de perfumo; :(med spray) vaporisator de perfumo parfymförsäljare :perfumator parfymindustri :perfumeria parförhållande :relation conjugal parhus :casa edificativemente connexe con un altere casa identic parhäst :hänga ihop som ~r fig esser inseparabile pari :ekon par; :till ~ al par; :under ~ sub le par; :över ~ super le par paria :paria parietal :parietal parietallob :anat lobo parietal parietaltromb :med thrombose/thrombosis parietal parikurs :ekon cambio/curso al par, paritate Paris :Paris parisare :parisiano; :kul sandwich eng -witsh parisian pariserhjul :grande rota parisersmörgås :kul sandwich eng -witsh parisian parisisk :parisian; :~ formulering/livsstil parisianismo parisiska :1 språk (dialekt) parisiano 2 (kvinna) parisiana parisk :de Paros parismode :moda parisian/de Paris paritet :paritate, equalitate; :ekon paritate, par paritetskontroll :data controlo de paritate paritetskurs :cambio/curso al par park :parco parkanläggning :parco, jardin public parkas :parka parkbänk :banco de jardin parkera :parcar, stationar parkering :parcamento, stationamento, parking eng pa:king; :~ förbjuden nulle parcamento parkeringsanläggning :garage -ad3e, parking eng pa:king parkeringsautomat :distributor (automatic) de tickets eng tikits de parking eng pa:king parkeringsavgift :taxa de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking eng pa:king parkeringsböter :mulcta de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking eng pa:king parkeringsförbud :interdiction/prohibition de parcar/de stationar, parcamento/stationamento/parking eng pa:king interdicte parkeringsljus :luce/lumine de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking eng pa:king; :flyg, sjö foco de position parkeringsmätare :parcometro parkeringsområde :zona de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking eng pa:king parkeringsplats :spatio/loco de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking eng pa:king, parking, (auto)parco parkeringsproblem :problema de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking eng pa:king parkeringstillstånd :permisso de parcar/de stationar/de parking eng pa:king parkeringsvakt :surveliante/guardiano de (auto)parco/de parking eng pa:king parkerplats :spatio/loco de parcamento/de stationamento/de parking eng pa:king, parking, (auto)parco parkett :(golvbeläggning) parquet fr parkä; :teat bakre ~ parterre fr -tä:r; :främre ~ fauteuil fr fotœ:j parkettera :parquetar parkettgolv :(solo de) parquet fr parkä parkettläggare :parquetator parkettplats :teat bakre ~ parterre fr -tä:r; :främre ~ fauteuil fr fåtœ:j parkettstav :pecia de parquet fr parkä parkförvaltning :administration de jardines public parkinsonism :med parkinsonismo; :person som lider av ~ parkinsoniano; :som avser ~ parkinsonian Parkinsons lag|Parkinsons|lag :le lege de Parkinson Parkinsons sjukdom|Parkinsons|sjukdom :med paralyse/paralysis agitante, syndrome de Parkinson; :person som lider av ~ parkinsoniano; :som avser ~ parkinsonian parklek :activitate (organisate del communa) in terrenos de joco parklöpare :zool carabo parksoffa :sofa de parco, banco de jardin parktant :directrice del jocos (in un jardin public) parkteater :activitate theatral (durante le estate) in jardines public parlament :parlamento; :sammankalla ~et convocar le parlamento; :upplösa ~et dissolver le parlamento parlamentariker :parlamentario, membro del parlamento parlamentarisk :parlamentari parlamentarism :parlamentarismo parlamentera :parlamentar parlamentsbyggnad :(edificio/palatio del) parlamento parlamentsledamot|parlamentsmedlem :(el. parlamentsmedlem) membro del parlamento, parlamentario parlamentsval :election parlamentari/del parlamento parlamentär :palamentari parlando :I s mus parlando it II adv mus parlando it parlör :manual de conversation, dictionario manual Parma :Parma; :från ~ parmesan parmabo :parmesano parmesanost :kul caseo parmesan, parmesano parnass :litt, myt parnasso; :Parnassen le Parnasso; :som avser ~ parnassian parning :(samlag) coito, copula, copulation, accopulamento; :(gruppering i par) gruppamento in pares parningsdrift :instincto sexual parningstid :saison fr säzå) del copulation parodi :parodia parodiera :facer un parodia, parodiar parodiering :parodia parodiker :parodista parodisk :parodic parodist :parodista parodontit :med paradontose, paradontosis paroll :devisa, motto, slogan eng slougön; :mil (lösen) contrasigno paroxysm :med paroxysmo; :som avser ~ paroxysmal, paroxysmic, paroxystic parrim :litt rima in pares parrimmad :~ vers litt verso a/de/con rimas in pares parsek|parsec :(el. parsec) astron parsec parser :parsi pers parsisk :parsi pers parsism :rel parsismo part :(andel) parte, portion, quota; :(sida) parte; :(motpart) parte contrahente/contractante partaj :festa, party eng pa:ti partenogenes :biol parthenogenese, parthenogenesis partenogentisk :biol parthenogenetic parterr :bot, arkit, sport, teat parterre fr -tä:r Parthenon :Parthenon parther :partho Parthien :Parthia parthisk :parthe parti :(del) parte; :(mängd) partita, lot, quantitate; :(sida) parte, partito; :(gifte) partito; :mus parte; :spel, sport partita; :pol partito; :rösta på ett ~ votar pro un partito; :spela ett ~ jocar un partita; :sälja i ~ vender in grosso; :ta ~ för/emot prender le parte/le partito de/contra partialspänning :fys tension partial partialton :mus ton partial partialtryck :fys pression partial partianda :pol partitarismo partianknuten|partiansluten :(el. partiansluten) pol pertinente a un partito partiapparat :pol apparato del partito particip :språk participio; :perfekt ~ participio passate; :presens ~ participio presente participalkonstruktion :språk construction participial participiell :språk participial partidiciplin :pol disciplina del partito partiell :partial partifunktionär :pol functionario/official del partito partigängare :pol homine del partito, sympathisante/supporter eng söpå:tö del partito, partisano partihandel :ekon commercio in grosso partikamrat :pol membro/adherente del mesme partito partikel :språk particula; :biol, fys particula, corpusculo partikelaccelerator :fys accelerator de particulas, synchrotron; :som avser ~ synchrotronic partikeldetektor :fys detector de particulas partikelstrålning :fys radiation de particulas partikongress|partikonvent :(el. partikonvent) pol congresso del partito partikularism :particularismo partikularist :particularista partikularistisk :particularista, particularistic partikuljär :singular, peculiar, estranie partikulär :particular, private, individual, personal partiledare :pol dirigente/chef sh- de(l) partito partiledning :pol direction del partito, committee eng kömiti/comité fr kåmite executive del partito partilinje :pol linea (politic) del partito, politica del partito partilös :pol sin partito, independente partiman :pol partisano, homine del partito, sympathisante/supporter eng söpå:tö del partito partimedlem :pol membro/adherente del partito, partitario partiorgan :pol organo official del partito partipiska :pol disciplina rigorose del partito partipolitik :pol politica/linea de action de un partito partipolitisk :pol que concerne le politica del partito partipress :pol pressa del partito partipris :ekon precio de grosso partiprogram :pol programma del partito partisan :partisano, guerrillero sp geriljerå partisankrig g|partisankrig :uerra de partisanos, guerilla sp gerilja partisekreterare :pol secretario del partito partisk :partial, partisan, subjective partiskhet :partialitate, preferentia injuste partistrid :pol lucta politic/del partitos partistyrelse :pol direction del partito, committee eng kömiti/comité fr kåmite executive del partito partistämma :pol assemblea del partito partitillhörighet :pol membrato de un partito partitiv :språk partitive partitivattribut :språk attributo partitive partitivkasus :språk caso partitive partitivobjekt :språk objecto partitive partitur :mus partitura it, partition partivis :ekon in grosso partiväsen :pol le partitos partner :partner eng pa:tnö, partenario, associato, companion, socio, consorte partnerskap :participation partout :absolutemente, a omne costo partoutkort :carta permanente party :partita, party eng pa:ti partåig :zool de digitos par a cata pede parvel :parve puero, parvo parvenu :parvenu fr parvöny parvis :in duos/pares/copulas, par, geminate; :bot conjugate; :~ rimmade versrader versos rimate in duos paråkning :sport (på skridsko) patinage -ad3e de/in copulas pascal :fys pascal pascha :pasha -sh- pasigrafi :pasigraphia paskill :pasquin, pasquinada; :författa en ~ pasquinar paskillant :pasquinator paskillförfattare :autor de un pasquin/de un pasquinada, pasquinator pasodoble|paso doble|paso|doble :(el. paso doble) mus paso doble sp pass :I s 1 (trång bergspassage) passo; :zool (passgång) amblo, amblatura 2 (legitimationshandling) passa-porto; :giltigt/ogiltigt ~ passa-porto valide/perimite 3 (patrullering) guarda; :(tjänstgöring) guarda, servicio; :jakt posto; :stå på ~ vigilar, observar 4 kortsp (passbud) (le) passar 5 sport (passning) passe fr pas II s hur ~ gammal är han? approximativemente quante annos ha ille?; :komma väl till ~ servir, esser utile; :känna sig väl till ~ sentir se/star ben; :vara till ~ (stå till reds) esser preste; :(passa) convenir; :(vara till nytta) esser utile; :vid ~ circa, quasi, approximativemente III interj ~ för den! isto es le mie!; :kortsp (io) passa! passa :1 (ha uppsikt över) occupar se (de), guardar, surveliar, vigilar, custodiar, facer attention; :(vara lämplig) convenir, esser apte (a); :(klä) ir ben (a); :(vara på sin plats) pertiner; :sport passar; :nyckeln ~r inte i låset le clave non va/non entra in le serratura; :pass opp!, pass på! attention!; :~ ihop ir insimul (con), harmonisar se, assortir se; :tekn adaptar, adjustar, accommodar; :~ på tillfället sasir le opportunitate; :~ sig (lämpa sig) convenir; :(vara på sin vakt) continer se, guardar se; :~ tiden esser punctual; :~ upp servir; :skorna ~r le scarpas va ben 2 kortsp passar, dicer passa 3 (paxa); :jag ~r för den! isto es le mie! passabel :passabile, acceptabile, supportabile passacaglia :mus passacaglia it -kalja passad :vento alisee, aliseo passadbälte :zona del aliseos passadvind :vento alisee, aliseo passage :(passerande) passage -ad3e, passada; :(genomgång) passage, passo; :(avsnitt) passage, fragmento, morsello; :mus passage passageraravgift :passage -ad3e passagerarbåt :nave de passageros -d3- passagerare :passagero -d3-, viagiator -d3- passagerarfartyg :nave de passageros -d3- passagerarflyg :volo de passageros -d3- passagerarhytt :cabina de passagero -d3- passagerarlista :lista de passageros -d3- passagerarplan :flyg avion de passageros -d3- passagerarplats :placia de passagero -d3- passagerartrafik :transporto de passageros -d3- passagerartrappa :flyg scala de avion, passarella passagerarutrymme :sala del passageros -d3- passande :(lämplig) conveniente, convenibile, adequate, appropriate, conforme; :(anpassad) adjustate, adaptate, apte; :det ~ le convenientia; :göra ~ qualificar; :tekn conditionar; :vara ~ convenir passarben :gamba/branca de compasso passare :compasso; :använda ~ compassar passarskruv :vite de compasso passarspets :puncta de compasso passbyrå :officio de passa-portos passbåt :nave de connexion passepartout :(huvudnyckel) passe-partout fr paspartu; :(frikort) passe fr pas; :konst passe-partout passera :(gå förbi) passar; :(gå över) passar, transversar; :(hända) occurrer, evenir; :(förflyta) passar; :kul passar; :han har ~t de 60 ille ha passate le sexanta; :låta någon ~ lassar passar un persona; :~ en bro transversar/passar un ponte passerad :(passé) foras del moda, antique; :kul passate passering :passage -ad3e passerkort|passersedel :(el. passersedel) passe fr pas passerslag :sport passing-shot eng shåt passform :forma passfoto :photo(graphia) a/de passa-porto passfrihet :possibilitate de viagiar -d3- sin passa-porto passgång :zool amblo, amblatura passgångare :zool cavallo amblator, amblator, haquenea passion :passion; :(Kristi lidande) Passion; :hysa en ~ för musik haber un passion pro le musica passionerad :passionate; :agera passionerat passionar passionsblomma :bot flor de(l) passion, passiflor passionsblommeväxter :bot (familj) passifloraceas passionsdrama :litt drama del Passion passionsfri :sin passion passionsfrukt :bot fructo de(l) passion passionsgudstjänst :rel sermon super le Passion passionshistoria :rel historia del Passion passionsspel :rel (representation del) Passion passionssöndag :rel dominica del Passion passionstid :rel tempore del Passion passionsvecka :rel Septimana Sancte/del Passion passiv :1 (overksam) passive 2 språk passive passiva :ekon passivo; :en balansräknings aktiva och ~ le activo e le passivo de un balancia passivbildning :språk forma/voce passive, passivo passivera :(göra overksam) render passive; :språk poner/mitter in forma passive passivisera :render passive passivism :passivismo passivitet :passivitate passivum :språk passivo, forma/voce passive passkontroll :controlo del passa-portos passkort :photo(graphia) a/de passa-porto passlig :conveniente, convenibile, adequate, appropriate, conforme passning :(tillsyn) surveliantia, controlo, guarda, vigilantia; :sport passe fr pas passopp :servitor, serviente, domestico passpoal :passepoil fr paspwal passpoalera :provider de passepoil fr paspwal passtvång :obligation de viagiar -d3- con passa-porto passus :passage -ad3e, fragmento, morsello; :(i Bibeln även) passage del Biblia, pericope passé|passe :foras del moda, antique pasta :kul pasta (italian) pastej :kul pastisso, pastata, pâté fr pate pastejbageri :pastisseria pastejbakare :pastissero pastejform :kul timbal pastell :pastello; :i ~ al pastello pastellfärg :(ton) tinto/tono (de) pastello; :(material) color pro pastello pastellfärgad :de tinto/tono (de) pastello pastellkrita :creta de pastello pastellmålare :pictor al pastello, pastellista pastellmålning :(pictura al) pastello pastelltecknare :pastellista pastellteckning :(designo al) pastello Pasteurinstitutet :le Instituto Pasteur fr -œr Pasteurmedaljen :le Medalia Pasteur fr -œr pastill :pastilla pastisch :litt pastiche fr pastish; :skriva en ~ facer un pastiche de, imitar le stilo de, facer un (mal) imitation de, copiar pastor :(präst) pastor, ministro, prestre; :(kyrkoherde) parocho pastoral :I adj (lantlig) pastoral, bucolic; :(prästerlig) pastoral II s (herdesång) canto pastoral, pastorella; :litt, mus pastoral pastoralbreven :bibl le letteras/litteras/epistolas pastoral pastoralsymfonin :mus le Symphonia Pastoral (de Beethoven) pastoralteologi :theologia pastoral pastorat :pastorato pastoratsadjunkt :pastor/ministro/prestre adjuncte/auxiliar pastorsexpedition :officio parochial/parochian pastorsämbete :pastorato, ministerio, cura pastos :konst pastose pastrami :kul pastrami it pastörisera :pasteurisar -œr- pastörisering :pasteurisation -œr- pastös :konst, med pastose patella :anat patella, rotula patellarreflex :fysiol reflexo patellar paten :patena patent :patente, breveto; :bevilja ~ conceder/accordar un patente/un breveto, patentar, brevetar; :ta ut ~ patentar patentansökan :application pro/demanda de patente/de breveto patentbrev :hist lettera/littera patente patentbyrå :officio/bureau fr byro de patentes/brevetos patentera :conceder/accordar un patente/un breveto, patentar, brevetar patentfras :phrase/expression banal patenthavare :detentor/titular de un patente/un breveto, patentato patentlag :lege del patentes/del brevetos patentlås :serratura de securitate patentlösning :solution simplificate patentmedicin :remedio universe/universal, panacea patenträtt :jur derecto del patentes/del brevetos patentskyddad :patentate patentsmörgås :kul sandwich eng -witsh frite con gambon e ovo frite patentstickning :text tricotage -ad3e de spissor duple patentsöka :applicar pro/demandar de patente/de breveto pater :patre paternoster :(bön) Patre Nostre; :(radband) rosario, patrenostre paternosterhiss :elevator patrenostre paternosterverk :transportator a banda incessante patetik :pathos patetisk :pathetic patiens :(joco de) patientia, solitario patient :patiente patientavgift :costos pl de consulta(tion) patientförening :association de patientes patientkort :passa-porto medical patina :patina patinera :patinar patinering :(handling) patination; :(effekt) patina patio :patio sp patogen :med pathogene patogenecitet :med pathogenia patogenes :med pathogenese, pathogenesis patogenetisk :med pathogenetic, pathogenic patois :språk patois fr patwa patolog :med pathologo, pathologista patologi :med pathologia patologisk :med pathologic patopsykologi :med psychologia pathologic, pathopsychologia patopsykologisk :pathopsychologic patos :pathos patrask :plebe, populaceo, turba patria :patria lat patriark :patriarcha patriarkalisk :patriarchal patriarkat :patriarchato, patriarchia patricier :patricio patricierfamilj :familia patricie patricierhus :(byggnad) casa patricie; :(ätt) familia patricie patriciersläkt :familia patricie patricisk :patricie Patrik :Patricio patrimonium :patrimonio patriot :patriota patriotisk :patriota, patriotic patriotism :patriotismo patristik :patristica, patrologia; :specialist på ~ patrista, patristico, patrologo, patrologista patristisk :patristic patrologi :patristica, patrologia; :specialist på ~ patristico, patrista, patrologo, patrologista patron :I (godsägare) patrono, domino, proprietario; :(skyddshelgon) patrono II (för vapen) cartucha -sh-; :(förebild) patrono, modello patronat :patronato, patronage -ad3e, patrocinio patronband :porta-cartuchas -sh- patronbälte :(cinctura) cartuchiera -sh- patronfabrik :cartucheria -sh- patronhylsa :tubetto/capsula de cartucha -sh- patronlåda :cartuchiera -sh- patrontecknare :designator de modellos patronutkastare :ejector patronväska :cartuchiera -sh- patronymikon :patronymico patrull :(truppavdelning) patrulia; :(patrullering) patrulia, ronda; :stöta på ~ fig incontrar opposition patrullbåt :lancha -sh- patruliator, patruliator patrulledare :conductor del patrulia patrullera :patruliar, facer un patrulia/un ronda patrullering :patrulia, ronda patrullflygplan :patruliator patt :I adj spel pat; :göra/vara ~ facer/esser pat II s spel pat, patta III s 1 (spene) tettina 2 (kvinnibröst) tetta, mamma, mamilla pattställning :spel pat, patta paté|pate :kul pâté fr pate, pastata, pastisso Paul :Paulo paulinsk :paulin, de Sancte Paulo paulun :(himmelssäng) lecto a/con baldachino; :(sänghimmel) baldachino pauperisera :pauperisar pauperisering :pauperisation pauperism :pauperismo paus :pausa, arresto, intervallo, interacto; :mus tacet, pausa, arresto pausera :haber/facer un pausa, pausar pausfilm :TV interludio pausfågel :radio ave de interludio paussignal :radio signal de intervallo/de interludio pauvres honteux|pauvres|honteux :pauvres honteux fr å)tø pava :bottilia pavane :mus pavana it paviljong :pavilion pax :~ för den! isto es le mie! peang :med crampa de Péan fr pea) pechblende :miner pechblende ty peXblende pedagog :pedagogo, educator pedagogik :pedagogica, pedagogia, scientia/theoria del education pedagogisera :pedagogisar pedagogisk :pedagogic; :~ tidskrift revista de pedagogia pedal :pedal; :använda en ~ pedalar pedalharpa :mus harpa a/de pedales pedalhink :situla a/con pedal pedant :pedante pedanteri :pedanteria, pedantismo pedantisk :pedante, pedantesc pedell :bedello pederast :pederasta pederasti :pederastia pederastisk :pederastic pediatrik :med pediatria pediatriker :med pediatra pediatrisk :med pediatric pedikyr :pedicura; :ge ~ facer le pedicura pedikyrist :pedicuro, chiropodista pedofil :pedophilo; :som avser ~ pedophile pedofili :pedophilia pedologi :geogr pedologia; specialist på ~ pedologo; :som avser ~ pedologic peg :sport peg eng pegas :pegaso Pegasus :Pegaso pegel :scala fluviometric pegmatit :geol pegmatite pejl :sonda pejla :(mäta djup) sondar; :(bestämma riktning) determinar le direction de, localisar; :fig consultar, scrutar, sondar, tastar pejlare :sondator; :fig scrutator pejling :sondage -ad3e pejlingsantenn :tekn antenna radiogoniometric/orientabile pejlingskontroll :tekn controlo per radiogoniometria pejlingsstation :tekn radiopharo pejlinstrument :sjö sondator pejllod :(plumbo de) sonda pejorativ :I adj pejorative II s parola/termino pejorative, pejorativo pek :litt obra/texto inintentionatemente ridicule peka :indicar (con le digito), monstrar, punctar; :~ på indicar pekbok :libro indicator peke :sjö mast de proa, bosprit pekfinger :(digito) indice pekines|pekinges :(el. pekinges) zool pekin(g)ese Peking :hist Peking pekinges :se pekines pekingopera :mus opera Peking pekoral :litt obra/texto inintentionatemente ridicule pekoralförfattare|pekoralist :(el. pekoralist) litt autor de un obra/un texto inintentionatemente ridicule pekpinne :baston indicator pektin :biokem pectina pektinsyra :biokem acido pectic pekunier :pecunia pekunjär :pecuniari pelagisk :pelagic pelarbord :tabula a pilar pelare :pilar, columna, colonna pelarformig :columniforme pelarfot :arkit basamento, stylobato pelargonia :bot pelargonio, geranio; :häng~ pelargonio/geranio pendule pelargång :arkit colonnada, columnada, portico, peristylo, peridromo, galeria pelarhall :arkit peristylo pelarhelgon :stylite pelarhuvud :arkit capitello pelarkaktus :bot cereo pelarkrön :arkit capitello pelarrad :colonnada, columnada pelarsal :sala de colonnas pelarskaft :arkit trunco/fuste de colonna/de columna pelerin :pelerina, cappa pelikan :zool pelicano pellagra :med pellagra it pellet|pellett :(el. pellett) pellet eng pelit pelletera :formar a pellets eng pelits pelletering :production de pellets eng pelits pellett :se pellet peloponnesisk :peloponnesian, peloponnesiac; :~a krigen le Guerras de Peloponneso Peloponnesos :Peloponneso; :invånare på ~ peloponnesiano pelota :sport pelota pemfigus :med pemphigo pemmikan :kul pemmican eng pemikön pen :parte superior del martello PEN Club|PEN|Club :PEN-club eng penklab penater :penates, deos domestic; :larer och ~ lares e penates pendang :pendant fr pa)da); :utgöra en ~ till facer pendant de pendel :pendulo pendelavstånd :distantia de ir e venir pendelbuss :(autobus) navetta, autobus de linea pendelrörelse :movimento pendular/de pendulo pendelsvängning :oscillation pendular/de pendulo pendeltrafik :traffico de ir e venir pendeltåg :traino de ir e venir, (traino) navetta pendelur :horologio a pendulo, pendula pendelåka :ir e venir, facer le (traino) navetta pendla :ir e venir, facer le navetta pendlare :viagiator -d3- quotidian pendling :migrationes pendular/alternante, ir e venir pendlingsavstånd :distantia de ir e venir pendyl :(bordsur) pendula, horologio a pendulo; :(väggur) pendula mural peneplan :geol peneplana penetration :penetration penetrera :(genomtränga) penetrar; :(grundligt sätta sig in i) familiarisar se con penetrering :penetration peng :moneta pengar :moneta, pecunia, numerario; :få ~ tillbaka reincassar; :ha brist på ~ esser curte de moneta; :kasta ut ~ prodigar/profunder moneta; :reda ~ numerario; :spendera ~ expender moneta; :stå utan ~ esser impecuniose; :tid är ~ tempore es moneta; :tjäna ~ ganiar moneta; :vada/vältra sig i ~ natar in le auro; :växla ~ cambiar moneta penibel :penose penicillin :farm penicillina; :som avser ~ penicillinic penis :anat penis, phallo, membro viril, verga, virga; :erigerad ~ phallo; :som avser ~ penian penisavund :invidia de penis penisfodral :etui penian penitens :rel penitentia; :som avser ~ penitentiari, penitential penitent :rel penitente penjoar :peignoir fr penjwa:r, roba de camera penna :penna; :(med blyertsstift) stilo de graphite; :(med kulspets) penna a bolla/a sphera; :(reservoarpenna) penna stilographic; :zool penna, pluma pennalism :tyrannia de cameradas pennalist :persona qui tyrannisa su cameradas penndrag :tracto de penna pennfodral :cassa/etui pro pennas pennformerare :formator a/de pennas pennfäktare :guerreator de penna, polemico pennfäkteri :guerra de penna, polemica pennhållare :porta-penna; :(för blyertspennor) porta-stilos penni :num penni fi penning :moneta; :som avser ~ financiari, monetari, pecuniari penningadel :aristocratia del moneta, plutocratia penningaffär :affaire fr afä:r penningaristokrat :aristocrate del moneta, plutocrate penningaristokrati :aristocratia del moneta, plutocratia penningbegär :aviditate de moneta, cupiditate, avaritia penningbehov :besonio de moneta penningbekymmer :difficultates/preoccupationes financiari/monetari penningbelopp :summa/quantitate de moneta, amonta penningblad :bot (lysimachia) nummularia penningbrist :manco/mancantia/scarsitate de pecunia, impecuniositate penningdyrkan :adoration del deo Moneta penningflöde :fluxo monetari/de moneta/de capitales penningfurste :magnate, plutocrate, grande financiero penningförlust :perdita de moneta penningförlägenhet :embarasso pecuniari penningförsändelse :invio de moneta, remissa penninggräs :bot thlaspi penninggud :deo Moneta, mammona penninggåva :dono in/de moneta penninghandel :commercio monetari/financiari, financia(s) penninghjälp :subsidio penninghunger :fame/aviditate de moneta, cupiditate, avaritia penninghushållning :systema economic monetari penninghög :pila de moneta penninginsamling :collecta, questa penningkista :cassa de moneta penningknapp :scarse de moneta penningknipa :embarasso pecuniari penningkris :crise financiari/monetari penninglotteri :lotteria national/del stato penninglån :(till någon) presto (de moneta); :(från någon) impresto de moneta) penningmarknad :mercato monetari/financiari/de moneta/de capitales penningmatador :magnate, plutocrate, grande financiero penningmedel :medios pecuniari/financiari, capital, financias, fundos penningplacering :investimento de moneta/de capitales penningpolitik :politica monetari penningproblem :problema de moneta penningpung :bursa, porta-moneta; :sitta på ~n fig tener le cordones del bursa penningskuld :debita (de moneta) penningstark :ric penningstöd :subsidio penningsugen :avide de moneta, cupide, avaritiose penningsumma :summa/quantitate de moneta, amonta penningteori :theoria monetari penningtransaktion :transaction monetari penningtörst :sete/aviditate de moneta, cupiditate, avaritia penningutlåning :prestation (de moneta) penningvälde :capitalismo, plutocratia penningvärde :valor monetari/pecuniari, valuta penningvärdeförsämring :inflation penningvärdestegring :deflation penningväsen :financia(s), systema financiari/monetari penningört :bot thlaspi penningöverföring :remissa pennkniv :cultello de tasca, cultelletto pennskaft :porta-penna; :(för blyertspennor) porta-stilos pennskrin :cassa/etui pro pennas pennstreck :tracto de penna pennteckning :konst designo a penna pennväsare :affilator de stilos de graphite, affila-stilos, talia-stilos penny :penny eng peni; :pl pence/pennies pens/peniz pensel :pincel, penicillo; :måla med ~ pinger al pincel penseldrag :colpo de pincel penselformig :in forma de pincel; :bot penicillate, penicilliforme penselföring :technica del pincel, maneamento/uso del pincel penselmögel :bot penicillium lat penselteckning :konst designo al pincel pension :(årsunderhåll) pension; :(flickskola) pension; :(inackordering) pension; :gå i ~ ir in pension, prender su retiro, retirar se pensionat :pension pensionatsgäst :pensionario, hospite pensionatsinnehavare :proprietario de un pension pensionera :pensionar, mitter in pension, conceder le pension a; :~ sig ir in pension, prender su retiro, retirar se pensionerad :pensionate, retirate pensionering :pensionamento, pension, retiro, retiramento; :vid sin ~ quando ille/illa se retirava pensionsansökan :petition de pension/de retiro pensionsavgift :contribution pro le pension pensionsbelopp :pension pensionsberättigad :habente derecto al pension, con derecto al pension, qualificate pro un pension pensionsfond :fundo de retiro/de pension pensionsförsäkring :assecurantia de pension pensionsgrundande :~ inkomst base salarial del pension pensionskassa :cassa de retiro pensionsmässig :qualificate pro un pension pensionsnedskärning :deduction del pension pensionspremie :contribution pro le pension pensionspris :precio del pension pensionsrätt :derecto al retiro/al pension pensionstagare :qui recipe un pension, pensionato, pensionario pensionsunderlag :base salarial del pension pensionsutbetalning :pagamento de pensiones pensionsålder :etate del retiro/del pension pensionär :pensionario, pensionato pensionärsbiljett :billet de/pro pensionarios/pensionatos pensionärshem :casa/home eng houm pro pensionarios/pensionatos pensionärsrabatt :disconto pro pensionarios/pensionatos pensla :pincelar, pinger con pincel pensum :carga pensé|pense :bot pensata, viola, violetta; :~er fig pensatas; :gå i sina ~ fig esser absorbite de su pensatas pentaeder :mat pentahedro pentagon :mat pentagono; :Pentagon le Pentagono pentagram :pentagramma, pentaculo pentameter :litt pentametro pentan :kem pentano pentateuk :bibl pentateucho; :Pentateuken le Pentateucho pentatonik :mus musica pentatonic pentatonisk :mus pentatonic pentod :fys, tekn pentodo pentry :sjö, flyg dispensa penultima :språk penultima, syllaba penultime peon :1 (spansktalande lantarbetare i Latinamerika) peon sp 2 litt verso quadrisyllabe/quadrisyllabic, quadrisyllabo peonisk :litt quadrisyllabe, quadrisyllabic pepita :text (drappo a/in quadratos) pepita peppa :stimular peppar :bot piperiera; :kul pipere; :finmald ~ pipere in pulvere; :grovmald ~ pipere in granos; :spansk ~ pimento; :ställ för ~ och salt saliera piperiera; :svart~ pipere nigre/forte; :vit~ pipere blanc peppar och salt|peppar|salt :text texito que rememora de pipere e sal pepparbuske :bot piperiera pepparkaka :kul pan piperate/de specie pepparkorn :grano de pipere pepparkvarn :molino a/de pipere pepparmynta :bot mentha piperate pepparmyntskaramell :pastilla de mentha (piperate) pepparmyntsolja :essentia de mentha (piperate) pepparmyntssmak :gusto de mentha (piperate) pepparriska :bot lactario rufus lat pepparrot :bot armoracia, balsamita, kren pepparrotskött :kul bove bullite con sauce fr så:s al/de balsamita pepparrotssås :kul sauce fr så:s al/de balsamita pepparströare :piperiera pepparträd :peruanskt ~ bot schino molle pepparätare :zool tucano peppra :kul piperar; :(med spansk peppar) pimentar pepprad :kul piperate; :fig ~ med plen de pepsin :biokem pepsina peptid :biokem peptide peptisk :biokem peptic pepton :biokem pepton per|Per :I per, a, in; :anlända ~ bil venir in auto(mobile); :~ styck al pecia; :~ år per/al anno, annualmente; :produktion ~ hektar producion per/al hectar; :sända ~ post inviar per le posta; :taxan gäller ~ den 15 mars le tarifa essera applicate a partir del 15 de martio; :trettio kronor ~ meter trenta coronas per metro/le metro/al metro II Per Petro per capita|per|capita :per capita lat per capsulam|per|capsulam :per capsulam lat perborat :kem perborato perception :perception perceptionsförmåga :facultate/capacitate de perception, perceptivitate perceptiv :perceptive percipiera :perciper percipiering :perception percussion :mus percussion percussionist :mus percussionista peremptorisk :peremptori perenn :I adj perenne, perennal II s planta perenne/perennal perestrojka :perestroika ry perfekt|perfektum :I adj perfecte, excellente, impeccabile, exquisite II perfekt, perfektum s språk perfecto; :~ particip participio passate perfektion :perfection perfektionera :perfectionar perfektionism :perfectionismo perfektionist :perfectionista perfektionistisk :perfectionista perfektiv|perfektivisk :(el. perfektivisk) språk perfective; :~a verb verbos perfective perfektum :se 2perfekt perfid :perfide, perfidiose perfiditet :perfidia perforation :perforation perforator :perforator perforatris :perforatrice perforatör :perforator perforera :perforar perforering :perforation perforeringslinje :perforation perforeringsmaskin :perforator pergament :pergamena pergamentband :bokb ligatura de pergamena pergamentpapper :papiro pergamena pergamentrulle :rolo de pergamena Pergamon :Pergamo pergola :pergola it periarterit :med periarteritis periartrit :med periarthritis pericardium :anat pericardio peridot :miner peridot, olivina peridotit :miner peridotite perifer :peripheric, circumferential; :~a nervsystemet anat systema nervose peripheric periferi :peripheria, circumferentia periferisk :peripheric, circumferential periferiutrustning :data equipamento peripheric perifon :mil periphono perifras :periphrase, expression periphrastic perifrastisk :periphrastic perigeum :astron perigeo; :som avser ~ perigee perihelium :astron perihelio perikardit :med pericarditis perikondrium :anat perichondrio perikop :pericope; :som avser ~ pericopic perimeter :perimetro perimetrisk :perimetric period :(tidrymd) periodo, tempore, phase, stadio, epocha, era, saison fr säzå); :(omloppstid) periodo, cyclo; :kem, konst, mat, mus, sport, språk periodo periodare :(periodsupare) dipsomano periodicitet :periodicitate periodindelning :construction/structura del periodos periodisera :divider in periodos periodisering :division in periodos periodisk :periodic, intermittente; :mat, kem periodic periodontit :med periodontitis periodsupare :dipsomano periodsuperi :dipsomania periodtal :fys frequentia periodvis :periodicamente periostit :med periostitis peripatetisk :fil peripatetic, aristotelic; :~ filosofi peripatetismo; :företrädare för ~ filosofi peripatetico peripeti :peripetia peripteraltempel :arkit periptero peripteros :arkit periptero, edificio periptere periskop :periscopio; :som avser ~ periscopic periskopdjup :immersion periscopic peristaltik :fysiol peristaltismo, peristole peristaltisk :fysiol peristaltic; :~ rörelser peristaltismo, movimentos peristaltic, contractiones vermicular peristyl :arkit peristylo peritoneum :anat peritoneo peritonit :med peritonitis perkal :text percale perkolator :percolator; :passering i ~ percolation perkussion :med, mus percussion; :företa en ~ percuter perkussionsgevär :fusil a/de percussion perkussionshammare :med martello a/de percussion, percussor perkussionsinstrument :mus instrumento a/de percussion perkutera :med percuter perl :typ perl ty grado de stilo de 5 punctos) perm :geol periodo permian, permiano permafrost :geol permafrost permanens :permanentia, continuitate; :mat permanentia permanent :I adj permanente; :vara ~ permaner II s (hårbehandling) permanente permanenta :permanentar; :~ håret/sig facer se permanentar, facer se le permanente permanentning :(hårbehandling) permanente permeabel :permeabile permeabilitet :permeabilitate permission :permission, permisso, congedo, licentia; :bevilja ~ accordar un congedo permissionsförbud :mil prohibition de quitar le regimento permissionssedel :passe fr pas de licentia militar, licentia permittent :militar con permisso de absentia permittera :(ge permission) dar/accordar un congedo/permission; :(friställa) dimitter; :mil demobilisar, licentiar permittering :(friställning) dimission; :mil demobilisation, licentiation permutation :(per)mutation; :mat permutation permutera :permutar permutering :(per)mutation perniciös :med perniciose, nocive; :~ anemi anemia perniciose peronism :pol peronismo peronist :pol peronista peronistisk :pol peronista peroral :med peroral peroxid :kem peroxydo perpendikel :perpendiculo perpendikulär :perpendicular; :~ stil arkit stilo perpendicular perpetuell :perpetue, perpetual, eterne, eternal, continue perpetuum mobile|perpetuum|mobile :perpetuum mobile lat perplex :perplexe, disconcertate, confuse perrong :platteforma, perron fr pärå) perrongbiljett :billet/ticket eng tikit de perron fr pärå) persedel :objecto, cosa; :mil item de equipamento; :persedlar mil equipamento perser :persa, persiano perserkatt :catto perse, persa Perseus :Perseo perseveration :perseverantia, persistentia; :med perseveration perseverera :perseverar, persister persian :astrakan, astracan persianpäls :pellicia de astrakan/de astracan Persien :Persia persienn :persiana, jalousie fr 3alusi persiflage :caricatura, parodia, persiflage fr -a:3 persiflera :caricaturar, parodiar, facer un caricatura/un parodia/un persiflage fr -a:3 de persiflering :caricatura, parodia, persiflage fr -a:3 persika :bot persica persikoblomma :flor de persico persikohy :pelle de persica persikokind :gena dulce como persicas persikolen :dulce como persicas persikoträd :bot persico, persichiero persilja :bot petrosilio persiljekvist :branchetto/rametto de petrosilio persiljesmör :butyro al/de petrosilio persiljesås :sauce fr så:s al/de petrosilio persimon :bot diopsyro kaki persisk :perse, persian, persic; :Persiska viken le Golfo Persic persiska :1 språk persa, lingua perse 2 (kvinna) persiana persistera :persister, perseverar person :persona, individuo, esser, subjecto; :första/andra/tredje ~ språk prime/secunde/tertie persona; :en känd ~ un persona renominate, un personage -ad3e; :i egen hög ~ in persona, personalmente; :juridisk ~ persona juridic; :per ~ per/al persona; :~en i fråga le persona in question; :välsedd/ej välsedd ~ persona grata/non grata lat personage :personage -ad3e, figura; :teat personage personal :personal, empleatos; :anställa ~ emplear/recrutar personal; :avskeda/säga upp ~ licentiar personal personaladministration :administration de personal personalavdelning :officio/section/departimento del personal personalbrist :carentia/mancantia/scarsitate/penuria de personal personalchef :director/chef sh- de personal personalförteckning :registro del personal personalier :personalia, datos/detalios personal, notitias biographic (personal) personalinskränkning :reduction del numero de empleatos/del effectivo de personal personalism :fil personalismo personalminskning :reduction del numero de empleatos/del effectivo de personal personalnedskärning :reduction del numero de empleatos/del effectivo de personal personalnämnd :consilio del personal personalomsättning :rotation de(l) personal personalorganistion :societate/association del personal personalpolitik :politica de personal personalstyrka :numero de empleatos, effectivo de personal personaltidning :jornal/organo del personal personalunion :union personal personalvård :cura del personal personalärende :affaire fr afä:r del personal personalökning :extension del personal personbefordran :transporto de personas/de passageros -d3-/de viagiatores -d3- personbeskrivning :description de un persona personbevis :documento/certification/carta de identitate personbil :auto(mobile) private/particular personbästa :sport record eng rekå:d personal persondata :datos personal persondator :computator domestic/familial/personal personell :personal, individual, private, particular, subjective personförväxling :cambio de personas, caso de identitate erronee personhiss :ascensor pro personas personhistoria :biographia personifiera :personificar personifiering :personification; :litt prosopopeia personifikation :personification; :litt prosopopeia personkemi :relation(es) instinctive (inter duo personas) personkilometer :passagero-kilometro -d3-, viagiator-kilometro -d3- personkonto :conto private/personal personkult :culto del personalitate personkännedom :cognoscentia/cognoscimento del homines/del character/natura human personlig :personal, individual, particular, subjective, proprie; :~ egendom benes proprie; :~ uppfattning subjectivitate; :~a noteringar personalitates; :~t ansvar responsabilitate individual; :~t pronomen språk pronomine personal; :strängt ~t rigorosemente/strictemente personal personligen :in persona personliggöra :personificar personlighet :personalitate, character, individualitate; :en stor ~ un persona fascinante personlighetsdaning :formation del personalitate personlighetsdrag :tracto personal/characteristic personlighetsfilosofi :fil personalismo personlighetsklyvning :med dissociation del personalitate personlighetsstörning :med disturbantia del personalitate personlighetsutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento del personalitate personnamn :nomine de persona, anthroponymo personnummer :numero de registration personal, matricula personal, numero de immatriculation personregister :registro de stato civil personrekord :sport record eng rekå:d personal personskada :lesion personal personsökare :pipator, stridulator personteckning :description de un persona persontrafik :traffico de personas/de passageros -d3-/de viagiatores -d3- persontåg :(i motsats till snälltåg) traino omnibus; :(i motsats till godståg) traino de personas/de passageros -d3-/de viagiatores -d3- personundersökning :jur investigation del antecedentes de un persona personuppgift :datos personal personuppgiftslagen :(PUL) le lege de datos personal informatic/per computator personvagn :wagon de personas/de passageros -d3-/de viagiatores -d3- personval :voto a un persona personvåg :bascula pro personas perspektiv :perspectiva; :se något ur ett nytt ~ vider un cosa in un nove perspectiva; :öppna nya ~ aperir nove perspectivas/possibilitates perspektivfönster :fenestra panoramic perspektivisk :perspective perspektivritning :designo perspective/de perspectivas, scenographia persvadera :(per)suader, convincer persvadering :(per)suasion perturbation :perturbation Peru :Peru, Peruvia peruan :peruano, peruviano peruansk :peruan, peruvian peruanska :peruana, peruviana peruk :perrucca; :ha ~ portar un perrucca perukmakare :perrucchero perukstock :bloco a/de perrucca; :fig persona enoiose, vetule original pervers :perverse, pervertite, prave, depravate, degenerate, sadic perversion :perversion, perversitate, depravation perversitet :perversitate, depravation, pravitate pervertera :perverter, depravar pervertering :perversion, perversitate, depravation peseta :num peseta sp peso :num peso sp pessar :med pessario pessimism :pessimismo pessimist :pessimista pessimistisk :pessimistic, pessimista pest :med peste, pestilentia; :fig (besvärlig person) peste, persona moleste, tormentator; :(svår plåga) pestilentia; :böld~ peste bulbonic; :som avser ~ pestose pestalstrande :med pestifere pestartad :med pestilente, pestilential pestbacill :med bacillo pestifere/pestose/de peste pestböld :med bubon pestose pestepidemi :med epedemia de peste pestfall :med caso de peste pestflagg :bandiera de peste pestförande :med pestifere pesthärd :foco/focar pestose/del peste pesticid :kem (producto) pesticida pestilens :pestilentia pestilensrot :bot petasites hybride pestlukt :odor pestilential pestskråp :bot petasites hybride pestsmitta :contagion -d3- pestifere/de peste pestsmittad :contaminate per/con le peste pet :(petgöra) labor/travalio delicate/de precision peta :(vidröra) toccar, palpar, tanger, tastar; :(avskeda) congedar, dimitter; :(knåpa) laborar/travaliar minutiosemente; :~ naglarna nettar le ungues; :~ näsan purgar se le naso Peter :Petro Peterskyrkan :le Ecclesia de Sancte Petro peterspenningen :hist le obolo de Sancte Petro petgöra :labor/travalio delicate/de precision petig :(pedantisk) minutiose, meticulose, pedantesc; :(mycket liten) minime, parvissime, minuscule, microscopic; :~ stil scriptura minuscule petimäter :(petig person) persona punctiliose/meticulose, pedante; :(sprätt) dandy eng dændi, snob eng petit :typ petit ty (grado de stilo de 8 punctos) petit-chou|petit|chou :kul petit-chou fr pötishu, pl petit-choux pötishu petit-four|petit|four :kul petit-four fr pötifu:r (pl petit-fours pötifu:r) petita :petition petitess :bagatella petition :petition; :lägga fram en ~ presentar un petition, petitionar petitionera :petitionar, presentar un petition petitionsrätt :derecto de petition petitionär :petitionario, petitionero petits points|petits|points|petit-point|petit|point :(el. petit-point) text petit-points fr pötipåä) petmoj :(på telefon) (disco) selector, disco numerate petnoga :minutiose petrell :zool petrel; :brok~ daption capense; :dyk~er (familj) pelecanoididas; :~er (familj) procellariidas petrifiera :petrificar petrifiering :petrification petrifikat :petrification petrodollar :petrodollar petrografi :petrographia petrografisk :petrographic petrokemi :petrochimia petrokemisk :petrochimic petroleum :petroleo; :som avser ~ petroler petroleumförande :petrolifere petroleumindustri :industria petroler/de petroleo petroleumlampa :lampa a/de petroleo petroleumprodukt :producto petroler/petrolifere/de petroleo, derivato de petroleo Petrus :Petrus, Petro petting :petting eng peting petunia :bot petunia pfalzgreve :conte palatin, palatino pfalzgrevskap :palatinato pfalzisk :palatin pfennig :pfennig ty pfeniC, pl pfennige pH :pH pH-värde|pH|värde :valor de pH pi :(grekisk bokstav) pi; :mat pi piaff :piaffe fr piaf piaffera :facer un piaffe fr piaf pianino :mus pianino it pianissimo :I adv mus pianissimo it II s mus pianissimo it pianist :mus pianista pianistisk :mus pianistic piano :I s mus 1 (instrument) piano; :spela ~ sonar le piano 2 (parti med svag ton) piano II adv mus piano it, dulcemente; :ta det ~ fig ager con dulcor pianoackompanjemang :accompaniamento de piano pianobyggare :constructor de pianos pianoforte :mus pianoforte it pianoklaviatur :claviero de piano pianokonsert :(framförande) concerto de piano; :(solo) solo/recital eng risaitl de piano; :(musikstycke) concerto pro piano pianokvartett :quartetto/quatuor pro piano pianola :mus pianola it, piano mechanic pianolektion :lection de piano pianolitteratur :litteratura pianistic pianolärare :maestro/professor de piano pianomusik :(framförande) musica de piano; :(komposition) musica pro piano, compositiones pianistic pianopedal :pedal de piano pianoskola :methodo de piano pianosolo :solo/recital eng risaitl de piano pianosonat :sonata pro piano pianospel :musica de piano pianostol :tabouret fr taburä de piano pianosträng :chorda de piano pianostycke :obra musical pro piano pianostämma :parte pro piano pianostämmare :accordator de piano(s) pianotrio :trio pro piano pianoundervisning :lectiones de piano piassava :bot piassava piassavakvast :brossa in piassava piaster :piastra piazza :piazza it pica :typ pica eng paikö picador|pikador :(el. pikador) picador sp piccola|pickola :(el. pickola) mus piccolo, octavino piccolaflöjt :mus piccolo, octavino; :spela ~ sonar le piccolo/le octavino piccolaflöjtist :sonator de piccolo/de octavino piccolo|pickolo :(el. pickolo) piccolo pichtagran :bot abiete sibiric pick :I s (penis) verga, virga, penis II s ~ och pack effectos, benes, haber picka :colpettar; :(om fågel) beccar pickelhuva :casco con puncta pickels :kul pickles eng pikls picknick :picnic eng piknik picknicka :facer un picnic eng piknik, picnicar pickola :se piccola pickolo :se piccolo pickup :pick-up eng pikap, torna-discos; :(liten lastbil) camionetta picot :picot fr piko pidgin :pidgin eng pid3in piedestal :pedestallo pierette :teat pierette fr pjärät pierrot :teat pierrot fr pjäro pietet :pietate pietetsfull :plen de pietate, respectuose pietetslös :sin pietate, irrespectuose; :~ person persona indevote, profano pietism :rel pietismo pietist :rel pietista pietistisk :rel pietistic, pietista pietà|pieta :konst pietà it, mater dolorosa lat piff :I s extra accento, sapor/gusto piccante II interj pif!; :~, paff, puff! pif, paf, puf! piffig :(pikant) piccante; :(chic) chic fr sh-, elegante piga :servitrice, serviente pigg :I adj (livlig) agile, vivace, active, vive; :(vaken) alerte; :(kry) san; :~ på fig avide a II s spina, puncta, aculeo; :zool cheta pigga :~ upp allegrar, vivificar, stimular, incoragiar -d3- piggelin :I adj (livlig) agile, vivace, active, vive; :(vaken) alerte; :(kry) san II s persona agile/vivace/alerte/san piggfisk|pigghaj|pigghå :(el. pigghaj, pigghå) zool squalo spinose piggna :~ till recovrar su fortias/le sanitate, reprender le sensos piggsvin :zool porcospino piggsvinstagg :cheta de porcospino piggvar :zool rhombo pigkammare :camera de servitrice/de serviente pigment :pigmento; :mörkt ~ pigmento melanic, melanina pigmentbakterie :med bacterio pigmentogene pigmentbortfall :med depigmentation pigmentcell :biokem cellula pigmentari pigmenterad :pigmentate pigmentering :pigmentation pigmentfläck :macula pigmentate/melanic; :(fräkne) nevo, lentigine pigmentsvulst :med tumor pigmentari/melanic, melanoma pigroman :litt roman(ce) simple/vil pigtittare :parve speculo con cassa pigtjusare :incantator de damisellas pik :(spets) picca, picco, puncta; :(bergstopp) picco, summitate; :(lans) picca, lancea; :(spydighet) picca, sarcasmo, insinuation, ironia; :sjö puncta; :sport (vid simhopp) position angular/angulose (con le gambas contra le torso) pika :piccar, provocar sarcasticamente pikador :se picador pikant :piccante pikantsås :kul sauce fr så:s piccante pikaresk :I s litt roman(ce) picaresc II adj picaresc pikareskroman :litt roman(ce) picaresc pikera :(reta) piccar, offender, irritar, vexar piket :(polisstyrka) esquadra volante; :(utryckningsbil) auto(mobile) de patrulia piketbil :auto(mobile) de patrulia pikhacka :picco pikofarad :fys picofarad pikosekund :fys picosecunda pikrinsyra :kem acido picric pikstav :picco piktografisk :pictographic; :~ skrift scriptura pictographic piktogram :pictogramma piktur :scriptura piké|pike :I text piqué fr pike II kortsp piquet fr pike; :spela ~ jocar al piquet pikéspel|pikespel :kortsp (joco de) piquet fr pike pil :1 (projektil) sagitta, flecha -sh-; :(riktningstecken) flecha; :(till pilspel) flechetta, dardo; :förgiftad ~ sagitta/flecha invenenate; :kasta ~ jocar al flechettas/al dardos 2 bot salice; :knäcke~ salice fragile; :tår~ salice babylonian; :vit~ salice albe pila :mover se multo rapidemente; :~ iväg escampar pilaff :kul pilav turk, pilaw pers pilaster :arkit pilastro pilblad :bot sagittaria sagittifolie pilbåge :arco pildunge :bot saliceto pile :text pile eng pail pilfink :zool passere montan pilformig :sagittiforme, sagittal, sagittate; :med ~a blad bot sagittifolie pilgift :med curare, veneno sagittari pilgrim :pelegrino, peregrino; :(till Det heliga landet) palmero pilgrimsdräkt :habito de pelegrino/de peregrino pilgrimsfalk :zool falcon peregrin pilgrimsfärd :pelegrinage -ad3e, peregrination; :företa en ~ pelegrinar, peregrinar pilgrimskap :pelegrinage -ad3e pilgrimskör :mus choro de pelegrinos/de peregrinos pilgrimsort :loco de pelegrinage -ad3e/de peregrination pilgrimsresa :pelegrinage -ad3e, peregrination; :företa en ~ pelegrinar, peregrinar pilgrimsstav :baston de pelegrino/de peregrino pilgrimsvandring :pelegrinage -ad3e, peregrination; :företa en ~ pelegrinar, peregrinar pilk :fiske linea de pisca con plumbo de sonda e hamos pilkastning :joco de flechettas -sh-/de dardos pilkoger :flechiera -sh- pill :labor/travalio delicate/de precision pilla :(knåpa) laborar/travaliar minutiosemente; :~ på toccar, palpar, tanger, tastar pilleknarkare :kul aperitivo, cordial pillemarisk :astute, insidiose, malitiose piller :farm pilula; :beskt ~ pilula amar; :rulla ~ facer pilulas pillerbagge :zool scarabeo pillerburk :cassetta a/pro pilulas pilleri :labor/travalio delicate/de precision pillertrillare :zool scarabeo; :fig apothecario pillgöra :labor/travalio delicate/de precision pillra :(knåpa) laborar/travaliar minutiosemente; :~ på toccar, palpar, tanger, tastar pilot :pilota, aviator; :arbeta som ~ pilotar pilotballong :meteor ballon pilota/sonda pilotfall :caso pilota pilotfisk :zool remora pilotprojekt :projecto pilota/de exploration pilotstudie :studio pilota/de exploration pilotundersökning :inquesta/investigation pilota, recerca exploratori pilotval :zool globicephala melena lat pilregn :pluvia de sagittas/de flechas -sh- pilrot :bot maranta arundinacee pilskott :colpo de sagitta/de flecha -sh- pilskytt :archero pilsnabb :veloce/rapide como un sagitta, rapidissime pilsner :kul bira de Pilsen pilsnerbutelj :bottilia de/pro bira de Pilsen pilsnerfilm :film comic inferior (in le qual on bibe multe bira) pilsnerkorv :kul typo de salsicia longe e svelte pilspel :joco de flechettas -sh-/de dardos pilspets :puncta de sagitta/de flecha -sh- piltavla :scopo pro flechettas -sh-/pro dardos pilträd :bot salice pilört :bot polygono pimpinell :bot pimpinella, sanguisorba pimpinett :(överdrivet prydlig) exaggerativemente nette; :(petnoga) minutiose pimpla :1 fiske piscar in un foratura de glacie 2 (dricka) biber; :(supa) trincar, inebriar se; :~ vin avinar se pimpsten :(petra) pumice; :slipa med ~ pumiciar pin :I adj på ~ kiv de pur malitia, malitiosemente II adv (i högsta grad) completemente, totalmente; :festen var ~ livad le festa era vermente bon/allegre III lida ~ suffrer (dolor), patir pina :I s (smärta) dolo®, mal, pena, agonia; :(tillfogad) affliction, tortura, tormento, supplicio II v (göra ont) doler, punger; :(tillfoga lidande) facer suffrer, tormentar, torturar, suppliciar, affliger; :~s suffrer (dolor), patir, agonisar pinakotek :konst pinacotheca, galeria de picturas pinaler :effectos, benes, haber pinbänk :banco de tortura/de tormento pincené|pincene :pince-nez fr pä)sne pincera :bot pinciar (le puncto del platones) pincett :pincette fr -sät pinfärsk :toto/multo fresc, freschissime pingel :tintinnamento, tintinno pingis :sport ping-pong eng pingla :I s tintinno II v tintinnar pingling :s tintinnamento, tintinno pingpong :sport ping-pong eng; :spela ~ jocar al ping-pong pingpongboll :sport balla de ping-pong eng pingpongbord :sport tabula de ping-pong eng pingpongspelare :sport jocator de ping-pong eng pingst :pentecoste; :annandag ~ lunedi de pentecoste; :som avser ~ pentecostal pingstafton :vigilia de pentecoste pingstbrud :spo(n)sa pentecostal pingstbröllop :nuptias pentecostal pingstdag :(någon av pingsdagarna) die de pentecoste; :(pingstdagen) le dominica de pentecoste pingstförsamling :communitate pentecostal pingsthelg :pentecoste pingstlilja :bot narcisso poetic pingströrelsen :le movimento pentecostal pingstvecka :septimana de pentecoste pingstvän :membro del movimento pentecostal; :~nerna le movimento pentecostal pingvin :zool pinguin pinje :bot pino pinjekotte :bot cono/fructo de pino, pinea pinjeskog :bosco/foreste de pinos, pineto pinjeträd :pino pinka :facer le pipi, pissar, urinar pinkär :multo/cecamente/follemente inamorate pinna :(fästa/förse med pinnar) incaviliar; :~ på ir/vader rapidemente pinne :bacchetta, bastonetto, cavilia; :(på stege) scalon, grado, passo; :(cigarett) cigarretta; :livet på en ~ fig le vita agradabile; :trilla av pinn fig (dö) morir; :vandrande ~ zool ramo ambulante; :äta med pinnar mangiar -d3- con bastonettos pinnhål :komma ett ~ högre i karriären fig avantiar un scalon in su carriera pinnmat :kul plattos de bon morsellos/de morsellos saporose pinnmo :geol morena dur pinnsoffa :sofa a dorso e bracios incaviliate pinnstol :sedia a dorso incaviliate pinnved :ligno minute, accendalia pinoande :torturator, tormentator pinoläger :lecto dolorose pinoredskap :instrumento de tortura/de tormento pinorum :camera de tortura/de tormento pinsam :dolorose, penose, pungente; :fig (genant) embarassose pinscher :zool pinscher ty -sh- pint :pinta pinuppa :pin-up eng pinap pion :bot peonia; :bond~ peonia festive; :lukt~ peonia lactiflor pionjär :pionero; :fig pionero, precursor, initiator, argonauta pionjäranda :spirito de pionero pionjärarbete :labor/travalio de pionero pionväxter :bot (familj) peoniaceas pip :I s (utskjutande del på kärl etc) becco, tubo de discarga II s (ljud) stridulation, (le) pipar III interj pip!, bip! pipa :I s (för tobaksrökning) pipa; :tekn pipa, tubo, conducto, canal; :mus pipa; :en ~ rök un pipata; :dansa efter någons ~ fig obedir al desiderios/desiros de un persona; :gå åt ~n fig esser un fiasco; :röka ~ fumar un pipa; :spela på ~ pipar II v (ge ifrån sig svagt ljud i högt tonläge) pipar, stridular III v (rörformigt vecka) plicar tubularmente pipagroda :zool pipa american pipande :pipante, stridente, stridule, stridulatori pipare :zool pipator, stridulator, pluviero; :(familj) charadriidas; :ljung~ pluviero aurate; :strand~ charadrio pipeline :pipeline eng paiplain pipett :pipetta, conta-guttas; :använda ~ pipettar pipformig :tubular, tubulate piphuvud :testa/capite de pipa pipig :1 (om ost) con foramines 2 (om röst) pipante, stridente, stridule, stridulatori pipkrage :collar tubulate piplärka :zool antho; :fält~ antho campestre; :skär~ antho litoral; :träd~ antho trivial; :ängs~ antho pratense pippa :copular pippi :I (fågel) ave II (vurm) mania; :ha ~ på haber le mania de pipranka :bot aristolochia macrophylle piprankeväxter :bot (familj) aristolochiaceas piprensare :munda-pipa, netta-pipa piprökare :fumator de pipa pipskaft :tubo de pipa pipskägg :barba a/in puncta, musca pipstopp :pipata pipställ :porta-pipas piptobak :tabaco a/de/pro pipa pir :jectata, mole, rumpe-undas pirat :pirata, corsario, bucanero, filibustero piratbyxor :pantalones al (moda de) pirata piratkopia :copia clandestin/pirata piratskepp :nave pirata, corsario piratsändare :radio emissor clandestin/pirata piratupplaga :edition pirata piraya :zool piranha -ana pirog :1 kul pastata (russe) 2 sjö prau pirra :excitar, stimular, irritar, piccar pirrig :irritabile, excitabile, susceptibile, petulante pirrighet :irritabilitate, excitabilitate, susceptibilitate, petulantia pirrning :excitamento, excitation, irritation piruett :pirouette fr pirwät piruettera :facer pirouettes fr pirwät/un pirouette, pirouettar -wät- pirum :ebrie, inebriate, avinate pirål :zool myxine glutinose; :pirålar (ordning) myxiniformes pisang :bot (frukt) banana; :(träd) bananiero piscina :hist piscina pisk :battimento piska :I s flagello; :rysk ~ knut ry II v flagellar, verberar piskad :vara ~ att fig esser absolutemente obligate a piskbalkong :balcon pro battimento (de tapetes etc.) piskklatsch :crac de flagello piskkäpp :battitor piskning :battimento, flagellation piskrapp :colpo de flagello pisksmäll|pisksnärt :(el. pisksnärt) crac de flagello piskställning :supporto pro battimento (de tapetes etc.) piss :pissa, urina pissa :facer le pipi, pissar, urinar pissoar :pissatorio, urinatorio pist :sport pista pistasch :bot pistacio pistaschglass :kul gelato al pistacio pistaschgrön :pistacio pistaschmandel :bot pistacio pistaschträd :bot pistacia, pistaciero pistill :bot pistillo; :med ~ pistillifere, pistillate; :som avser ~ pistillar pistillmärke :bot stigma pistol :pistola pistolbeväpna :armate de un pistola pistolhot :under ~ sub menacia de pistola pistolhölster :pistoliera pistolkula :balla de pistola pistolmynning :bucca de pistola pistolskott :tiro/colpo de pistola pistolskytt :tirator a pistola pistolskytte :tiro de pistola pistong :tekn piston pitabröd :pita arab pitbullterrier :zool terrier pitbull eng pitbul pitt :verga, virga, penis pittoresk :pictoresc pivot :se pivå pivotera :pivotar, girar sur un pivot fr pivo pivå|pivot :(el. pivot) pivot fr pivo pizza :kul pizza it pitsa pizzeria :pizzeria it -ts- pizzicato :I adv mus pizzicato it -ts- II s mus pizzicato it -ts- pjatt :persona futile/sin importantia pjoller :garrulada, nonsenso pjolleraktig :garrule pjolleraktighet :garrulitate pjollra :garrular pjollrig :garrule pjollrighet :garrulitate pjosk :troppo de indulgentia, effemination pjoska :~ med tractar troppo teneremente, guastar per indulgentia, effeminar, vitiar pjoskig :effeminate, adyname, timorose pjunk :(gnäll) lamento; :(pjosk) troppo de indulgentia, effemination; :(överdriven känslosamhet) sentimentalitate exaggerate pjunka :(gnälla) lamentar; :~ med tractar troppo teneremente, guastar per indulgentia, effeminar, vitiar pjunkig :(gnällig) lamentose; :(pjoskig) effeminate, adyname, timorose; :(överdrivet känslosam) sentimentalissime pjäs :pecia, pecietta, objecto; :spel pecia; :teat pecia/obra theatral/de theatro, pièce fr pjäs (de theatro) pjäsförfattare :autor/scriptor theatral/dramatic, dramaturgo pjäxa :calceo/scarpa de ski, pieksu fi pjåkig :effeminate, adyname, timorose; :inte så ~ non mal, satis bon pjåsk|pjåska|pjåskig :(el. pjåska, pjåskig) se pjosk, pjoska, pjoskig placebo :med placebo placeboeffekt :med effecto placebo placenta :anat placenta placera :placiar, mitter, poner, collocar, installar, situar; :ekon investir; ~ sig till sport qualificar se/classificar se pro placering :placiamento, positura, collocation, installation; :ekon investimento; :sport classamento; :(kvalifikation) qualification placeringskort :carta de placiamento plack :med film/tartaro de dentes pladask :precipi(ta)temente; :falla ~ precipitar pladder :garrulada, nonsenso pladderaktig :garrule pladderaktighet :garrulitate pladdra :garrular, confabular, commatrar pladdrare :garrulator pladdrig :garrule pladdrighet :garrulitate pladuska :(grande) macula plafond :plafond fr plafå), tecto plage :plagia -d3- (de arena/de sablo) plagg :habito, vestimento, roba plagiat :plagiato, plagio plagiator :plagiario -g-, plagiator -g- plagiera :committer plagiato/plagio, plagiar plagiering :plagiato, plagio plaidoyer|plädoajé|plädoaje :(el. plädoajé) (försvarstal) discurso apologetic/de defensa, apologia; :(försvarsskrift) scripto de defensa, apologia plakat :I s poster eng poustö, affiche fr afish, placard fr plakar; :sätt upp ett ~ fixar un poster II adj (stupfull) toto ebrie/inebriate; :(på vin) toto avinate plakett :(reliefplatta) placa decorative in relievo; :(medalj) medalia, medalion, placa plan :I s (höjdläge, nivå) plano, nivello; :(flygplan) aeroplano; :lutande ~ plano inclinate; :lyfta till ett högre ~ elevar a un plano/nivello superior II s (utkast, förslag, uppsåt) plano, projecto, schema, intention; :(jämn och öppen plats) plano; :(gårdsplan) corte; :(grundritning) plano, designo; :(karta) carta, mappa, mat, fys plano; :sport campo, terreno; :förverkliga en ~ realisar/executar/exequer/effectuar un plano/un projecto; :göra upp en ~ planar; :listig ~ intrico, intriga, complot, cabala; :lägga upp en gemensam ~ concertar; :nära en ~ nutrir un plano/un projecto; :rita en ~ över staden designar un plano del urbe; :stäcka någons ~ er frustrar le planos de un persona; :stödja en ~ favorar/favorir un plano/un projecto; :ändra sina ~er mutar su planos/su projectos III adj plan, platte; :göra ~ (ap)planar, lisiar, nivellar, equalisar, applattar plana :(göra slät) (ap)planar, lisiar, nivellar, equalisar, applattar; :(om fordon) facer aquaplaning eng ækwöpleining; :flyg, sjö planar planekonomi :economia planificate/planate/dirigite planenlig :conforme al plano, methodic, systematic planera :planar, projectar, planificar, organisar; :gemensamt ~ concertar planerare :planificator planering :planification planet :astron planeta; :mitt i ~en fig in le facie; :små ~er planetoides, asteroides; :som avser ~ planetari planetarisk :planetari planetarium :planetario planetbana :orbita planetari; :som avser ~ orbital planetsystem :systema planetari/de planetas planetväxel :tekn ingranage -ad3e planetari plangeometri :geometria plan, planimetria plangeometrisk :geometric plan, planimetric planhalva :sport medietate del terreno planhushållning :economia planificate/planate/dirigite planhyvla :(ap)planar planimetri :planimetria, geometria plan planimetrisk :planimetric plank :I (plankor) plancas II (staket av plankor) palissada, barriera planka :I s planca II v (smita in gratis) entrar (via un palissada/barriera) sin pagar; :(skriva av) plagiar plankbekläda :intabular plankgolv :solo de plancas plankgång :sjö revestimento exterior (de un nave) plankonkav :planoconcave plankonvex :planoconvexe plankorsning :cruciata de traffico/de vias al mesme plano/nivello plankstek :kul pecia de carne servite super un planca plankstrykare :fig pictor inferior plankter :biol organismo planctonic plankton :biol plancton planktonfauna :plancton animal, zooplancton planktonflora :plancton vegetal, phytoplancton planlägga :planar, projectar, planificar, organisar planläggare :planificator planläggning :planification planlös :sin plano/methodo/systema/ordine planlöshet :manco/mancantia de plano/methodo/systema/ordine planlösning :arkit modo de designar (e placiar) le unitates de un edificio/de un appartamento planmässig :conforme al plano, planate, planificate, methodic, systematic planmässighet :methodo, procedimento, procedura planritning :(för något som ska byggas) designo/plano de construction; :(över något som redan finns) plano plansch :illustration/imagine major planschett :(böjlig stålskena i snörliv) planchette fr pla)shät; :(smal bräda) planchetta planschverk :libro/volumine/obra que contine solmente illustrationes exquisite planskild :~ korsning cruciata de traffico/de vias a plano/nivello diverse planskiss :designo, plano planta :planta plantage :plantation plantageägare :plantator plantavstånd :spatiamento del plantas, distantia inter le plantas plantera :plantar, cultivar; :~ vinrankor vitar planterare :plantator, cultivator plantering :plantation planteringskruka :olla a/de plantation planteringsspade|planterspade :(el. planterspade) pala a/de plantation plantryck :graf impression plan, planographia plants :lingoto plantskola :seminario plantsäng :quadro/quadrato/plattebanda de plantas plantör :plantator plask :I s projection/battimento de aqua II interj pluf!, plop!, floc!, flac! plaska :batter/agitar le aqua, jocar in aqua; :(porla) gurguliar; :(regna) pluver plaskdamm :piscina pro infantes plaskvåt :molliate usque al ossos, imbibite plasma :fysiol (flytande del av blod/lymfa) plasma; :(slemliknande substans i cell) plasma, protoplasma; :fys (joniserad gas) plasma; :förvandla till ~ plasmificar; :som avser ~ plasmic, plasmatic plasmabildande :fys plasmagene plasmacell :biol cellula de plasma, plasmocyto plasmafysik :physica del plasma plasmamembran :fysiol membrana plasmic/plasmatic plasmaprotein :biol proteina plasmatic plasmaskärm :data schermo plasmic plasmateknologi :technologia del plasma plasmatransfusion :med transfusion de plasma plasmid :biokem plasmido plasmodium :biol plasmodio plast :plastico, materia plastic; :fiberarmerad ~ composito plasta :plastificar plastband :banda de plastico plastbehandla :plastificar plastbehandling :plastification plastbelägga :plastificar plastbeläggning :plastification plastblomma :flor de plastico plastbåt :nave de plastico plastellin|plastellina :(el. plastellina) plastilina it plasthink :situla de plastico plasticitet :plasticitate plastik :plastica, expressivitate; :konst arte plastic, plastica, sculptura plastikkirurg :med chirurgo plastic plastikkirurgi :med chirurgia plastic plastiklektion :dans lection de plastica plastisk :konst, med plastic plastkasse :sacco/sacchetto de plastico plastkort :carta de plastico plastlaminat :lamina plastic plastlaminera :plastificar plastlaminering :plastification plastmaterial :materia plastic plastning :plastification plastprodukt :producto de plastico plastpåse :sacco/sacchetto de plastico plastrong :plastron fr plastrå) platan :bot platano platanlund :plataneto platanväxter :bot (familj) platanaceas platereskstil :arkit stilo plateresc platina :kem platino platinablond :blonde platino platinafärgad :de color de platino platinakoppar :platino con cupro platinalegering :alligato de platino platinaring :anello de platino platinaräv :zool vulpe platino (cruciamento del vulpe argentee/argentate) platinasvamp :spongia -d3- de platino platinatryck :graf platinotypia platinera :platinar platinering :platinatura Platon :Platon; :~s lära fil platonismo platoniker :fil platonico platonisk :fil platonic; :~ kärlek amor platonic platonism :fil platonismo platonsk :fil platonic plats :placia, loco, position; :(utrymme) spatio; :(stol) sede; :(ort) localitate, sito, urbe, village -ad3e; :(anställning) empleo, officio, function, posto, placia; :avstå sin ~ ceder su placia; :bereda ~ för facer placia a; :historisk ~ sito historic; :~en för handlingen/olyckan le loco del action/del disastro; :på era ~er! färdiga! gå! sport a vostre marcas! preste! partir!; :på ~en in situ lat; :rätt man på rätt ~ le homine adequate; :sätta på sin ~ mitter a su placia, implaciar; :ta ~ prender placia; :vara på sin ~ convenir; :veta sin ~ saper/cognoscer su placia platsa :qualificar platsannons :annuncio de empleamento platsansökan :sollicitation pro un empleo platsbeskrivare :topographo platsbeskrivning :topographia; :som avser ~ topographic platsbiljett :billet/ticket eng tikit a un sede reservate platsbrist :manco/mancantia de spatio platschef :director de filial/de succursal platsförmedling :officio/agentia/bureau fr byro de empleamento platsreservation :reservation platssökande :sollicitator pro un empleo/un empleamento platt :I adj platte, plan; :fig superficial, trivial, banal; :göra ~ planar, applattar, explanar; :med ~a frukter bot platycarpe; :med ~a blomblad/kronblad bot platypetale; :~ tak tecto a terrassa II adv (alldeles) ~ omöjligt absolutemente impossibile platta :I s (av metall) placa, lamina, platta; :(av tegel) bricca, tegula; :(av sten) placa; :(grammofonskiva) disco; :(avgränsad yta) area, plana, platteforma plan; :geol tabula, plateau fr plato II v ~ till applattar, (ap)planar, explanar; :fig humiliar, mortificar plattbröstad :a/con sino platte plattektonik :geol tectonica de placas plattfisk :zool pleuronecto, pisce plan/platte plattform :platteforma plattformsbiljett :billet/ticket eng tikit de platteforma/de station plattfot :pede platte/plan plattfotad :platypode, planipede, a/de pedes platte/plan plattfothet :platypodia plattgattad :sjö con speculo de poppa plan/platte plattgolv :solo quadrellate platthet :fig trivialitate, banalitate, grosseria, vulgaritate, platitude fr -tyd platting :sjö cablo tressate plattityd :platitude fr -tyd, banalitate, vulgaritate plattläggare :quadrellator plattläggning :quadrellamento plattmask :zool plathelminthe; :(parasitisk) schistosoma plattnäsa :platyrrhino plattnäsig|plattnäst :(el. plattnäst) platyrrhin plattrund :ronde/rotunde e platte/plan plattsättare :quadrellator plattsättning :quadrellamento plattsöm :text broderia platte (a dense punctos parallel) plattvalsa :laminar plattysk :språk in basse germano plattyska :språk basse germano platå :geol plateau fr plato, tabula, platteforma, altiplano; :(serveringsbricka) tabuliero de servicio platåsko :scarpa/calceo a solea alte platåsula :solea alte plausibel :plausibile plausibilitet :plausibilitate playback :mus playback eng pleibæk playboy :playboy eng pleibåi playoff :sport playoff eng pleiåf plebej :plebeio plebejisk :plebeie plebejnatur :plebeismo, plebeitate plebejstånd :plebe plebiscit :plebiscito; :som avser ~ plebiscitari plebs :plebe plejad :astr, kem pleiade; :Plejaden litt le Pleiade; :Plejaderna astron le Pleiades plektron|plektrum :(el. plektrum) mus plectro plenarsammanträde :pol reunion/session/assemblea plenari, assemblea general, plenum lat plenum :pol plenum lat, reunion/session/assemblea plenari; :i ~ in pleno lat pleonasm :språk pleonasmo, perissologia pleonastisk :språk pleonastic plesiosaurie :paleont plesiosauro pleti :se kreti och pleti pleura :anat pleura; :som avser ~ pleural pleurit :med pleuritis; :som avser ~ pleuritic pleurodyni :med pleurodynia, myalgia epidemic plexiglas :plexiglas® plexus :anat plexo; :~ cervicalis plexo cervical; :~ lumbalis plexo lumbal; :~ solaris plexo solar pli :politessa, education, disciplina; :mil exercitio; :sätta ~ på formar, educar, disciplinar; :mil exercitiar pligg :cavilia pligga :incaviliar plikt :1 (skyldighet) deber, obligation; :göra sin ~ facer su deber; :~en kallar le deber me/nos appella 2 (böter) mulcta plikta :(böta) mulctar; :(sona) expiar; :~ med döden expiar per su morte pliktbud :fil imperativo; :obetingat ~ imperativo categoric pliktenlig :obligatori, secundo le deber, perfunctori pliktexemplar :(av bok) exemplar obligatori pliktfälla :jur condemnar a un mulcta, mulctar pliktförgäten :qui neglige su deberes pliktförgätenhet :oblido/oblivion/negligentia de su deberes; :jur prevarication pliktig :obligate pliktkänsla :sentimento/senso del deber pliktmedvetande :conscientia/notion del deber pliktmedveten :consciente de su deber pliktmänniska :homine conscientiose/de deber pliktmässig :sin conviction/enthusiasmo pliktskyldig :obligatori, perfunctori, secundo le deber; :(utan entusiasm) sin conviction/enthusiasmo pliktskyldigast :sin conviction/enthusiasmo plikttrogen :submisse al deber, fidel a su deber, conscientiose, punctual plikttrohet :observation/complimento del deber, application al deber pliktuppfyllelse :observation/complimento del deber, application al deber; :rel obedientia al deber pling :~! tin! plingplong :~! tintin!, tilin tilin! plint :sport cassa; :arkit plintho pliocen :I adj geol pliocen II s geol plioceno plira :reguardar con oculos semiaperte plirig :con oculos semiaperte plissera :plicar plissering :plicatura plissé|plisse :plissé fr plissémaskin|plissemaskin :machina a/de plicar plister :bot lamio; :röd~ lamio purpuree; :vit~ lamio albe plit :I scriptura laboriose II (fångvaktare) carcerero plita :I v scriber laboriosemente II s (blemma) button, pustula, acne PLO :(Palestian Liberation Organisation eng) OLP (Organisation de/pro le Liberation de Palestina) plocka :v (re)colliger; :(frukt) recoltar; :(fågel) (dis)plumar; :(ögnbryn) pilar; :~ på pengar robar; :~ svamp colliger fungos; :~ upp colliger, prender; :~ upp en liftare prender un autostop(p)ista; :~ upp någon vid stationen retrovar un persona al station plockare :recoltator plockmogen :matur pro le recolta plocksallat :bot lactuca aurescens lat plog :aratro; :sport (vid skidåkning) position cultriforme; :sätta sin hand till ~en fig poner/mitter le mano al obra ploga :(röja väg) remover le nive plogben :anat vomere plogbill :cultro plogformig :cultriforme plogfåra :lantbr sulco plogning :remotion del nive plogskär :cultro ploj :artificio jocose plomb :(blysigill) plumbo, sigillo; :tandl obturation plombera :plumbar, sigillar (con plumbo); :tandl obturar, plumbar plombering :tandl obturation plomberingstång :tandl pincia(s) pro obturar dentes/molares plommon :bot pruna plommonbrännvin :kul mirabella plommonbärande :bot prunifere plommonfärgad :de color de pruna blau plommonkompott :kul compota de prunas plommonstop :cappello melon/pralin plommonsylt :kul confitura/confectura de prunas plommonträd :bot pruno, pruniero plommonträdgård :bot pruneto plommonvecklare :zool laspeyresia funebrana lat plopp :~! plop! plotta :sjö, tekn plot eng plotter :labor/travalio mal facite plottning :sjö, tekn plotting eng plåting plottra :laborar/travaliar mal, facer mal; :~ bort guastar, perder, dilapidar plottrig :disordinate, farraginose plufsig :tumide plufsighet :tumiditate plugg :I (inlärning) studio assidue; :(skola) schola II (tapp) tappo, tampon plugga :(slå in plugg) tappar; :(läsa för att inlära) studiar assiduemente plugghäst :persona qui studia assiduemente plump :I adj grossier, vulgar, malgratiose, rude II s macula de tinta; :en ~ i protokollet fig un gaffe, un error enorme plumpa :facer maculas de tinta, macular de tinta plumphet :grossieria, vulgaritate plumpudding :kul plumpudding eng plampuding plums :I s pluf, ruito surde de un corpore que cade al aqua II adv falla ~ i vattnet cader in le aqua con un pluf plumsa :facer pluf; :~ i snö vadar in nive profunde; :~ i vattnet cader in le aqua con un pluf plundra :rapinar, piliar, (de)predar, (de)spoliar plundrare :piliator, (de)predator, spoliator, infestator plundring :rapineria, piliage -ad3e, spoliation, (de)spoliamento, depredation plundringståg :piliage -ad3e, incursion, raid eng reid plunta :flasco de tasca plural :I adj språk plural II s språk plural pluralböjning :språk declination del plural plurale tantum|plurale|tantum :språk plurale tantum lat (pl pluralia tantum) pluralform :språk (forma del) plural pluralis :språk plural; :~ majestatis plural majestatic, pluralis majestatis lat pluralism :fil, pol pluralismo pluralist :fil, pol pluralista pluralistisk :fil, pol pluralistic, pluralista pluralitet :pluralitate pluraländelse :språk termination (del) plural pluringar :moneta, pecunia plurr :falla i ~et cader in le aqua plurra :cader in le aqua plus :I adv plus; :tre ~ fyra tres plus quatro II s (additionstecken) (signo) plus; :(tillgång, fördel) elemento/factor positive; :(överskott) surplus fr syrply, excedente plusgrad :grado plus pluskonto :credito pluskvamperfekt|pluskvamperfektum :(el. pluskvamperfektum) språk plusquamperfecto plusminustecken :mat signo plus o minus, signo de approximation pluspol :polo positive pluspoäng :puncto supplementari plussa :adder plussida :credito plussig :tumide plussighet :tumiditate plussning :addition plustecken :mat (signo) plus; :el signo plus/positive pluta :~ med munnen avantiar le labios Pluto :astron, myt Pluton; :som avser ~ plutonie plutokrat :plutocrate plutokrati :plutocratia plutokratisk :plutocratic pluton :mil peloton plutonchef :mil commandante del peloton plutonisk :geol plutonic, plutonie; :~ bergart petra/rocca plutonic/plutonie, pluton plutonium :kem plutonium plutoniumbomb :bomba a plutonium plutt :parve persona, puero pluttig :parve; :(ynklig) meschin pluvial :geol pluvial pluvialtider :geol periodos pluvial plym :pluma (decorative), flocco (de plumas), plumage -ad3e, pompom fr på)på); :vimsig i ~en fig confuse plymasch :plumage -ad3e plymå :cossino tapissate plysch :pluche fr plysh plyscherad :foderate de pluche fr plysh plyte :facie plywood :plywood eng plaiwud, ligno contraplicate pläd :plaid eng plæd plädera :jur plaidar, plaitar plädering :jur discurso apologetic/de defensa plädoajé|plädoaje :se plaidoayer pläga :1 (ha för vana) soler, haber le habitude de, esser habituate a 2 (undfägna) tractar, regalar plägsed :habitude, usage -ad3e pläter :metallo placate plätera :placar plätervara :objecto placate plätt :(liten fläck) maculetta; :(litet område) loco; :kul parve torta de patella, parve crepe fr kräp; :en lagg ~ar un patellata de crepes fr kräp plättlagg|plättpanna :(el. plättpanna) patella a crepes fr kräp plåga :I s (smärta) dolo®, mal, pena, agonia; :(tillfogad) affliction, tortura, tormento, supplicio II v (göra ont) doler, punger; :(tillfoga lidande) facer suffrer, tormentar, torturar, suppliciar, affliger; :~s suffrer (dolor), patir, agonisar plågare :torturator, tormentator plågoande :fig persona moleste, tormentator, vexator, travaliator, peste plågobädd :lecto de dolores plågoris :fig persona moleste, tormentator, vexator, travaliator, peste plågsam :dolorose, penose, pungente, angustiose plån :(på tändsticksask) superficie de friction; :(att skriva på) tabletta plånbok :porta-folio, cartiera plåster :emplastro; :sätta på ~ emplastrar plåstra :~ om emplastrar plåt :(material) ferro in lamina/in placa; :(bleck) latta; :(metallskiva) lamina, placa; :(bakplåt) placa de furno; :foto platta, placa sensibile plåta :(plåtbeslå) placar; :(fotografera) photograph(i)ar plåtbeklädd :placate plåtbeslå :placar plåtburk :cassa de latta plåtklädd :placate plåtsax :cisorios pl a/de metallo plåtskada :(på bil) damnos material plåtskiva :lamina, placa plåtslagare :obrero qui labora le placa plåttak :tecto de placa plåtvals :pressa a/de laminar plöja :lantbr arar, sulcar; :~ för tredje gången lantbr tertiar; :~ igenom hela Bibeln fig leger tote le Biblia; :~ ner stora summor pengar fig invester grande summas de moneta plöjare :lantbr arator plöjbar :lantbr arabile plöjning :lantbr aratura plös :linguetta plötslig :subite, subitanee, inopinate, insperate, brusc plötsligen :subito, subitemente, bruscamente PM :p.m. pneumatik :pneumatica pneumatisk :pneumatic; :~t däck pneu(matico) pneumatofor :bot, zool pneumatophoro pneumokock :med pneumococco pneumokonios :med pneumoconiose, pneumoconiosis pneumologi :med pneumologia pneumoni :med pneumonia, pneumonitis, inflammation pulmonar, pulmonia, pulmonitis, fluxion del pectore; :person som lider av ~ pneumonico pneumonisk :med pneumonic pneumotorax :anat pneumothorace pochera :kul cocer in aqua subbulliente pock :med lock och ~ con omne medios de persuasion pocka :insister, instar, urger; ~ på demandar/postular/insister energicamente pockande :(påträngande) importunate; :ett ~ behov un besonio urgente pocker :diabolo pocket|pocketbok :(el. pocketbok) libro de tasca pocketformat :formato de tasca pocketkamera :camera de tasca pocketupplaga :edition de tasca pocketutgivning :edition de tasca podager :med podagra podagersjuk :med patiente de podagra podium :podio, estrade fr -ad, tribuna poem :poema poesi :poesia; :skriva ~ poetisar poesialbum :album/quaderno de poesia/de versos poet :poeta; :medioker ~ poetastro, mal poeta poetik :arte poetic, poetica poetisera :poetisar poetisk :poetic; :~ frihet licentia poetic; :göra/vara ~ poetisar poetissa :poetessa pogrom :pogrom ry pointer :zool pointer eng påintö pointillism :konst pointillismo påä)tijismo pointillist :konst pointillista påä)tijista pointillistisk :konst pointillista påä)tijista pojkaktig :de un puero pojkbok :libro pro pueros pojkcykel :bicycletta pro puero pojke :puero, pupo, garson pojkklippt :a capillos curte/secate de puero pojklag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m de pueros pojkprostitution :prostitution de pueros pojkscout :boy scout eng skaut pojkskola :schola de/pro pueros pojkstreck :burla de puero pojktycke :ha ~ esser popular inter le pueros pojkvasker :parve puero pojkår :juventute, infantia pokal :(bägare) cuppa, calice; :sport cuppa poker :kortsp poker eng poukö; :spela ~ jocar al poker pokeransikte :visage -ad3e impassibile pokerspelare :jocator del poker eng poukö pokulera :biber, haber libationes pol :polo; :magnetisk ~ polo magnetic; :negativ/positiv ~ polo negative/positive; :som förekommer vid ~erna circumpolar pol mag|pol|mag :(politices magister lat) mag. sc. pol.(magistro de scientia politic) polack :polaco, polonese polar :polar polarbälte :zona polar polare :amico, camerada polarexpedition :expedition polar/al polo polarforskare :explorator (del regiones) polar polarforskning :exploration polar polarfront :meteor fronte polar polarhav :mar polar/glacial polarimeter :fys polarimetro polaris :glacie(s) polar polarisation :polarisation polarisationsfilter :filtro de polarisation polarisationsmikroskop :microscopio polarisante/de polarisation polarisator :polarisator polarisera :polarisar polarisering :polarisation polaritet :polaritate polarklimat :climate polar polarluft :aere polar polarnatt :nocte polar polarograf :polarographo polarografi :polarographia polaroidkamera :camera Polaroid® eng poulöråid polarområde :region/zona polar/glacial polarräv :zool vulpe arctic/polar, alopex lagopus lat polarsken :lumine/luce/aurora polar polcirkel :circulo polar polder :polder nederl polemik :polemica polemiker :polemista polemisera :polemisar polemisk :polemic Polen :Polonia polenta :kul polenta polentagryn :kul grano de mais polentamjöl :kul farina de mais polera :polir, lisiar; :(metall) furbir, brunir, polir, lisiar; :(glas) lustrar polerad :fig polite polerare :politor, lisiator, furbitor, brunitor polering :polimento, politura, lustrage -ad3e, lisiamento, brunimento, brunitura polermaskin :machina de polir/de lisiar/de furbir/de brunir polermedel :pasta a/pro polir/furbir/brunir polerskiva :disco de polimento polervax :cera a polir polhöjd :altura de polo, elevation del polo celeste; :mäta ~en metir/mesurar le altura del polo policy :policy eng pålisi, principios basal de action poliklinik :med policlinica, dispensario poliklinikpatient :patiente ambulatori poliklinisk :med policlinic polio :med polio(myelitis), paralyse/paralysis infantil; :som avser ~ poliomyelitic poliomyelit :med poliomyelitis poliopatient :med poliomyelitico poliovaccin :med vaccino (anti)poliomyelitic/contra le polio(myelitis) poliovaccinera :med vaccinar contra le polio(myelitis) poliovirus :med virus poliomyelitic polis :1 (ordningsmakt) policia; :(polisman) agente de policia, policiero; :beriden ~ policia montate; :hemliga ~en le policia secrete; :kvinnlig ~ policiera; :som avser ~ policiari; :varsko ~en informar/prevenir/advertir le policia 2 (försäkringsbrev) polissa polisanmäla :denunciar al policia polisanmälan :denunciation al policia polisbefäl :ordine del policia polisbevakning :surveliantia policiari polisbil :auto(mobile) de policia polisbricka :placa de policia polisbåt :lancha -sh- de policia polischef :chef sh- de policia polisfilm :film policiari polisförhör :inquesta/investigation policiari/del policia polisförordning :regulamento/ordinantia policiari/de policia polish :politura; :(vax) cera polishund :can policiari polishäst :cavallo de policia polisiär :policiari, de policia poliskedja :cordon de policia poliskommissarie :commissario de policia poliskonstapel :agente de policia, policiero poliskordong :cordon de policia poliskår :(corpore de) policia polislegitimation :carta (de identitate) de policia polismakt :poter del policia polisman :policiero, agente de policia polismyndighet :autoritate policiari polismästare :chef sh- de policia polisonger :barbas lateral polispatrull :patrulia de policia polispiket :(styrka) esquadra volante; :(fordon) auto(mobile) de policia polisradio :radio del policia polisrapport :reporto de policia polisrazzia :razzia it -ts- polisreglemente :regulamento/ordinantia policiari/de policia polissak :cosa policiari polisskola :schola de policia polisspion :spia/spion policiari polisspärr :cordon de policia polisstat :stato policiari polisstation :commissariato de policia polisstyrka :fortias de policia polistjänst :servicio policiari polistjänsteman :agente del policia, policiero polisunderökning :inquesta/investigation policiari/del policia polisuppsikt :surveliantia policiari polisväsen :policia polisövergrepp :excesso policiari polisöverträdelse :contravention policiari polisövervakning :surveliantia policiari politbyrå :pol politburo ry politess :politessa politices magister|politices|magister :magistro de scientia politic politik :politica politiker :homine politic, politico; :dålig ~ politicastro; :omstridd ~ politco contestate politikerförakt :manco/mancantia de fide in le action del politicos politikus :politico politisera :politisar politisering :politisation politisk :politic; :~t program platteforma politic politolog :politologo politologi :politologia politruk :pol politruk ry polityr :politura, polimento, vernisse; :fig politessa, urbanitate, stilo, education polka :mus polka tjeck; :dansa/spela ~ polkar polkagris :kul bonbon de mentha piperate (striate in rubie e blanc) polkahår :capillatura polka tjeck polkett :mus polka tjeck presto it pollare :sjö bitta, bollardo pollen :bot polline pollenanalys :bot analyse/analysis pollinic pollenklubba :bot pollinio pollenkorn :bot grano de polline pollett :marca, billet pollettera :deponer, depositar pollettering :deposito pollination :bot pollinisation pollinera :bot pollinisar pollinering :bot pollinisation pollinium :bot pollinio pollution :med pollution polo :I sport polo II (tröja) polo, camisa de sport; :(krage) collar de polo/camisa de sport polojumper :polo, camisa de sport polokrage :collar de polo/camisa de sport polonium :kem polonium polonäs :mus polonaise fr -nä:s polotröja :polo, camisa de sport polsk :polac, polonese; :Polska korridoren hist le Corridor de Danzig ty dantsiC polska :I mus dansa polonese II 1 språk polonese, polaco 2 (kvinna) polonesa polspänning :el differentia de potential al polos Polstjärnan :astron le Stella Polar polstra :wattar poltergeist :poltergeist ty polyamid :kem polyamido polyandri :antrop, bot polyandria polyantaros :bot polyantha polyarterit :med polyarteritis polyartrit :med polyarthritis polycyklisk :kem polycyclic polycytemi :med polycytemia polydaktyli :med polydactylia polyeder :mat polyhedro polyedrisk :mat polyhedric polyester :kem polyester polyeten :kem polythene, polyethylene polyeter :kem polyurethano polyetylen :kem polyethylene, polythene polyfon :mus polyphone, polyphonic polyfoni :mus polyphonia polygam :polygame, polygamic polygami :polygamia polyglobuli :med polyglobulia polyglott :I s polyglotto II adj polyglotte, polyglottic, multilingue, multilingual polyglottlexikon :dictionario polyglottic/multilingual polygon :mat polygono polygraf :polygrapho polygrafi :polygraphia polygrafisk :polygraphic polygyn :polygyn polygyni :polygynia polykrom :polychrome, polychromatic, multicolor polykromi :polychromia polymer :I s kem polymero II adj kem polymere, polymeric polymeri :kem polymeria polymerisation :kem polymerisation polymerisera :kem polymerisar polymerisering :kem polymerisation polymeriseringsbar :kem polymerisabile polymorf :polymorphe, heteromorphe polymorfism :polymorphismo, polymorphia, heteromorphismo Polynesien :Polynesia polynesier :polynesiano polynesisk :polynesian; :~a språk linguas polynesian polynesiska :polynesiana polyneurit :med polyneuritis polynom :mat polynomio, multinomio polyp :zool polypo, zootypo; :med polypo polypeptid :biokem polypeptide; :som avser ~ polypeptidic polyploid :I adj biol polyploide II s planta polyploide polyploidi :biol polyploidia polyrytmik :mus polyrhythmo polysackarid :kem polysaccharide polysem :språk polysemic polysemi :språk polysemia polystyren :kem polystyrene polysyndes :språk polysyndeton polysyndetisk :språk polysyndetic polysyndeton :språk polysyndeton polysyntes :språk polysynthese, polysynthesis polysyntetisk :språk polysynthetic polyteism :polytheismo polyteist :polytheista polyteistisk :polytheistic, polytheista polyteknisk :polytechnic; :~ skola schola polytechnic, polytechnico polytonal :mus polytonal polytonalitet :mus polytonalitate polyuretan :kem polyurethano polyvinyl :kem polyvinyl polyvinylklorid :kem chloruro de polyvinyl polär :polar pomada :pomada, unguento, uncto, crema pomadera :pomadar pomerans :bot orange fr åra):3 amar pomeransträd :bot orangiero -d3- amar Pommern :Pomerania pommersk :pomeran pommes frites|pommes|frites :kul patatas frite pomolog :bot pomologo pomologi :bot pomologia pomologisk :bot pomologic pomp|pompa :(el. pompa) pompa, fasto pompejansk :pompeian Pompeji :Pompei; :invånare i ~ pompeiano Pompejus :Pompeo pompong :pompon fr på)på) pompös :pompose pomrare :pomerano poncho :poncho sp påntshå pondus :(tyngd) ponderositate; :(eftertryck) emphase, emphasis; :(myndighet) autoritate; :(värdighet) honorabilitate ponera :supponer ponny :zool pony eng pouni ponnyvagn :carro a pony eng pouni pontifex :hist pontifice; :~ maximus pontifice maxime pontifikat :pontificato; :tillträda ett ~ pontificar Pontius Pilatus|Pontius|Pilatus :Pontio Pilato ponton :ponton pontonbro :ponte flottante/de pontones pontonjär :mil pontonero pool :1 (samarbetsgrupp; :personalgrupp utan fast anställning) pool eng pu:l 2 (simbassäng) piscina pop :I mus (musica) pop eng; :konst pop art eng a:t, arte pop II rel (grekisk-katolsk präst) pope popartist :artista pop eng popcorn :mais rostite, popcorn eng påpkå:n popgrupp :mus gruppo pop eng popidol :idolo pop eng popkonsert :concerto (de musica) pop eng popkonst :arte pop eng; :pop art eng a:t popkultur :cultura pop eng poplin :text popelina popmusik :musica pop eng poppa :~ upp (ge modernare prägel) modernisar; :(popularisera) popularisar; :(dyka upp) emerger poppel :bot poplo; :balsam~ poplo balsamifere; :pyramid~ poplo nigre italic; :silver~ poplo blanc/albe; :svart~ poplo nigre poppig :pop eng poppis :popular popplatta|popskiva :(el. popskiva) mus disco pop eng popsångare :cantator (de musica) pop eng popularisator :popularisator, vulgarisator popularisera :popularisar, vulgarisar popularisering :popularisation, vulgarisation popularitet :popularitate, voga, favor del publico populas :populaceo, plebe, gentalia, turba population :population populism :populismo populist :populista populistisk :populista populär :(omtyckt) popular, favorite, in voga; :(eftersökt) demandate; :(vanlig) popular, trivial; :(lättfattlig) popular, accessibile, compre(he)nsibile populärlitteratur :litteratura popular/trivial populärmusik :musica popular/trivial populärvetenskap :vulgarisation scientific populärvetenskaplig :de vulgarisation scientific popvärlden :mus le mundo de pop eng por :biol poro porfyr :geol porphyro; :som avser ~ porphyric porig :porose porighet :porositate porl :murmure porla :(rinna med ett bubblande ljud) gurguliar, murmurar; :kul (om mousserande dryck) effervescer pormask :comedo pornograf :pornographo pornografi :pornographia pornografisk :pornographic porositet :porositate porr :porno(graphia) porrbiograf :cinema porno(graphic) porrbutik :sexshop eng -sh- porrfilm :film porno(graphic) porrig :porno(graphic) porrindustri :commercio de porno porrshow :show eng shou porno(graphic) porrtidning :revista/jornal porno(graphic) pors :bot myrica porslin :porcellana; :som avser ~ porcellanari porslinsaffär :magazin de porcellana(s) porslinsblomma :bot hoya carnose porslinsdocka :pupa (con un capite/testa) de porcellana porslinsfabrik :fabrica/manefactura de porcellana(s) porslinsfabrikant :porcellanero porslinsindustri :industria porcellanari porslinslera :miner argilla blanc, kaolin; :bilda ~ geol kaolinisar; :som avser ~ kaolinic porslinsmålare :pictor super porcellana porslinsservis :servicio de porcellana porslinsskåp :armario pro objectos de porcellana porslinsvaror :porcellanas porsväxter :bot (familj) myricaceas port :porta, entrata; :Höga ~en le Porta Sublime porta :refusar admission portabel :portabile, portative portal :portal portalfigur :persona prominente/eminente/notabile portamento :mus portamento, glissando it portativ :portative, portabile portato :mus portato it portepé|portepe :porta-spada porter :kul porter eng på:tö, stout staut portfölj :porta-folio, cartiera; :minister utan ~ ministro sin porta-folio/sin cartiera portförbjuda :refusar admission portförbud :refusion de admisson portföre :fig phase initial portgång :entrata portier :receptionista portik :arkit portico, peristylo portingång :entrata portion :portion, parte, lot, dose, dosis, ration; :en god ~ tålamod un bon dosis de patientia; :extra ~ ration extra; :liten ~ pitancia; :riklig ~ portion abundante portionera :rationar portionsbit :pecia de un portion portionsförpackning :inveloppe de un portion portionsvis :per portiones portklapp :tapitor, martello portkod :codice del entrata portlak :bot portulaca portlaksväxter :bot (familj) portulaceas portlandcement :portland eng på:tlænd portmonnä :porta-moneta, bursa portnyckel :clave del porta porto :porto; :~ betalt porto pagate portofri :exempte/franc de porto portofrihet :franchitia postal/de porto portohöjning :altiamento del portos portokostnad :costos pl de porto/de invio, taxa postal portopliktig :debite de porto portosats :rata de porto porträtt :portrait fr pårträ; :foto photo(graphia), portrait porträttecknare :portraitista -trä- porträttera :portraitar -trä-; :facer le portrait fr pårträ de, effigiar; :foto photograph(i)ar porträttering :effigiamento porträttgalleri :galeria/collection de portraits fr pårträ porträttkonst :arte de portrait fr pårträ porträttmålare :portraitista -trä-; :pictor de portraits fr pårträ porträttstudie :studio de un portrait fr pårträ porträttör :portraitista -trä- porttelefon :telephono de entrata porttorn :antemural Portugal :Portugal portugis :portugese portugisisk :portugese portugisiska :1 språk portugese 2 (kvinna) portugesa portvakt :guardiano del porta portvalv :arcada portvin :kul vino de Porto portvinstå :med podagra portåder :anat vena porta portöppning :porta portör :cassa de botanisar, cassa de herbarista porös :porose poröshet :porositate pose :(kroppsställning) posa, postura; :(effektsökeri) posa, attitude affectate, affectation posera :(stå modell) posar; :(göra sig till) posar, affectar position :(läge) position; :(hållning) position, postura; :(ställning) position, condition, stato; :(situation) position, situation; :dans position; :inneha en hög ~ occupar un alte position positionsbestämning :localisation positionskrig :guerra de positiones positionslista :sjö lista de positiones positionsljus :sjö foco de navigation/de position positionsspel :sport joco positional/de position positiv :I adj (jakande) positive, affirmative, favorabile; :(gynnsam) positive, constructive, favorabile; :el, foto, fys, mat positive; :~ bild foto positiva II s foto positiva III mus organo a cylindro IV språk positivo, grado positive positivhalare :mus sonator de organo a cylindro positivism :fil positivismo positivist :fil positivista positivistisk :fil positivistic, positivista positron :fys positron, electron positive possesiv :språk possessive; :~t pronomen pronomine possessive post :1 (inrättning för befordran av brev etc) posta, officio postal/del posta; :(brev etc) currero, correspondentia; :låta eftersända någons ~ facer sequer le currero de un persona; :med vändande ~ per retorno del posta/del currero; :sända med ~ inviar per le posta, postar 2 (varuparti) partita; :(räkenskapsbelopp) partita 3 (stolpe, vertikalt stöd) palo, poste; :(vattenpost) posto de pumperos 4 (befattning, tjänst) posto, empleo, occupation, placia, position, function; :mil (plats för bevakning) posto; :(posterande soldat) posto post festum|post|festum :post festum lat posta :1 (lämna för postbefordran) postar, inviar per le posta 2 mil (gå/stå på vakt) facer le guarda postadress :adresse postal postal :postal postament :pedestallo postanstalt :(officio postal/del) posta postanvisning :mandato postal/de posta postbank :banca postal postbefordra :inviar per le posta, postar postbefordran :posta postbil :furgon postal postbox :cassa de officio postal postbud :distributor de letteras/litteras, currero postbåt :nave de posta postcheck :cheque eng tshek postal postdatera :postdatar postdatering :postdata postdiligens :diligentia postal postdistribution :distribution postal/del currero postdistrikt :districto postal poste restante|poste|restante :posta restante poster :poster eng poustö, affiche fr afish postera :mil facer le guarda; :~ ut postar postering :mil posto postexistens :postexistentia, immortalitate del anima postexpedition :posta, officio postal minor postfack :cassa de officio postal postflyg :(befordran) volo postal; :(plan) avion postal postformulär :formulario de posta postförande :postal postförbindelse :communication postal postförskott :reimbursamento postal postförsändelse :invio postal postgiro :giro it d3- postal postgirokonto :ekon conto de giro it d3- postal postgironummer :numero del conto de giro it d3- postal postglacial :geol postglacial postgång :communication/traffico postal posthorn :mus cornetta de posta/de postilion posthus :(casa postal/de) posta postiljon :postilion postilla :sermonario postisch :posticie postkontor :(officio postal/de) posta postkort :carta postal postledes :per posta postludium :mus postludio postlåda :cassa postal postmodern :konst postmoderne postmodernism :konst postmodernismo; :företrädare för ~ postmodernista postmodernistisk :konst postmodernista postmuseum :museo del posta postmästare :administrator del posta postnummer :(numero de) codice postal posto :fatta ~ mil (inta försvarsställning) prender position de defensa; :(ställa sig på vakt) facer le guarda postogram :postogramma postoperativ :med postoperatori, postoperative postorder :vendita/ordine per posta postorderfirma :interprisa de vendita postal/per posta postorderförsäljning :vendita postal/per posta postpaket :pacco/pacchetto postal postpapper :papiro a/de letteras/litteras postpersonal :personal del posta postponera :postponer postposition :språk postposition postpositiv :språk postpositive postreklam :reclamo/publicitate postal/per posta postremissa :remissa postal poströst :voto postal poströsta :votar per posta postseminarium :colloquio post un seminario postservice :servicio postal/de posta postskjuts :diligentia postal postskriptum :postscripto postsparbank :cassa de sparnio postal postsparbanksbok :libretto del cassa de sparnio postal poststadga :prescription postal poststation :posta, officio postal minor postställe :mil posto poststämpel :timbro postal/del posta postsäck :sacco postal posttaxa :tarifa postal posttjänsteman :empleato de posta posttrafik :traffico postal posttur :ronda postal postulat :postulato; :mat postulato, axioma postulera :postular postum :posthume postunion :union postal postutbärning|postutdelning :(el. postutdelning) distribution postal/del currero postverk :administration de posta postväsen :systema postal, posta postväxel :mandato postal/de posta posör :posator, persona affectate pot-au-feu|pot|au|feu :kul pot-au-feu fr påtofø potage :kul suppa inspissate potatis :bot patata; :koka ~ cocer patatas; :plocka ~ recoltar patatas; :skala ~ peller patatas; :sätta ~ plantar patatas potatisbladmögel :bot phytophtora infestante potatisbulle :kul croquette fr kråkät de patatas potatiskällare :cellario pro patatas potatisland :campo de patatas potatismjöl :kul fecula/farina de patatas potatismjölfabrik :fabrica de fecula de patatas, feculeria potatismos :kul purée fr pyre de patatas potatisnäsa :naso platte potatisodling :cultura/cultivation de patatas potatisplockare :recoltator de patatas potatisplockning :recolta de patatas potatispuré|potatispure :kul purée fr pyre de patatas potatissallad :kul salata de patatas potatisskal :pelle de patatas potatisskalare :cultello a/pro patatas potatissoppa :kul suppa de patatas potatissättare :plantator de patatas potatissättning :plantation de patatas potatisupptagning :recolta de patatas potatisväxt :bot solano; :~er (familj) solanaceas potatisåker :campo de patatas potatisål :1 zool (nematod) heterodera rostochiense 2 bot (grodd) germine de patata potemkinkuliss :coulisse fr kulis Potemkin ry patshåmkin potens :(kraft, makt) potentia; :(sexuell förmåga) potentia sexual, virilitate potent :potente, viril potentat :potentato potential :potential potentialfunktion :mat potential potentialitet :potentialitate potentialskillnad :fys differentia potential/de potential potentiell :potential potentiera :mat elevar a un potentia plus alte potkes|potkäs :(el. potkäs) kul potkes lågty påtshäs potpurri :mus potpourri fr påtpuri pott :(pengar att fördela) summa de moneta a repartir/a apportionar; :spel moneta investite potta :(kruka) potto, vaso, olla; :(nattkärl) vaso de nocte; :sitta på ~n fig trovar se in un situation difficile/complicate/penose pottaska :kem potassa pottkant :sätta någon på ~en fig poner/mitter un persona in un situation difficile/complicate/penose potäter :kul patatas poulard :kul pullarda poäng :I (enhet för värdering) puncto; :få två ~ obtener duo punctos; :vinna på ~ sport ganiar al/per punctos II (viktig/lustig/pikant punkt) essential, puncta; :missa ~en i historien non comprender le essential/le puncta del historia poängbedömning :sport, spel classification de/per punctos poängberäkning :sport, spel calculo de punctos obtenite, score eng skå: poänglös :(om framställning) sin essential/puncta; :sport, spel sin punctos poängställning :sport, spel calculo de punctos obtenite, score eng skå: poängsumma :sport, spel (numero) total de punctos, score eng skå: poängsystem :sport, spel systema de punctos poängtal :sport, spel numero de punctos, score eng skå: poängtera :punctuar, accentuar, signalar poängvärde :sport, spel valor in punctos PR :public relations eng rileishöns, relationes public PR-kampanj|PR|kampanj :campania del relationes public PR-kvinna|PR|kvinna :femina pro le relationes public PR-man|PR|man :homine pro le relationes public pracka :~ på någon något imponer un cosa a un persona practical joke|practical|joke :farce fr fars, practical joke eng d3ouk Prag :Praga, Praha; :från ~ pragese; :invånare i ~ pragese pragmatik :språk pragmatica pragmatiker :pragmatico, pragmatista; :fil pragmatista pragmatisk :pragmatic; :fil pragmatic, pragmatista pragmatism :fil pragmatismo prakt :magnificentia, pompa, brillantia, apparato, splendor, resplendentia, sumptuositate praktbaggar :zool (familj) buprestidas; :praktbagge bupreste praktband :(på bok) ligatura de luxo praktdräkt :vestimento de apparato, panoplia; :zool (fågels) plumage -ad3e de apparato praktexempel :exemplo multo clar praktexemplar :exemplar magnific/de luxo praktfink :zool tangara; :~ar (familj) tangaridas praktfull :magnific, magnificente, pompose, brillante, resplendente, splendide, sumptuose praktik :(yrkesutövning, verksamhet) practica; :(erfarenhet) practica, experientia practic; :(tillämpning) practica, costume, usage -ad3e; :(kundkrets) clientela; :i ~en in practica praktikabel :practicabile praktikant :practicante praktiker :persona qui practica le medicina, medico practicante/in exercitio praktikvana :experientia practic praktisera :practicar, mitter in practica, exercer; :~nde läkare medico practicante/in exercitio praktisk :practic, functional; :(ändamålsenlig) practic, commode, utile; :(realistisk) practic, realistic, realista, pragmatic; :(händig) practic, dextere; :~ arbetslivsorientering orientation practic del vita laboriose; :~t taget practicamente praktlysing :bot lysimachia punctate praktlysten :qui ama le fasto/luxo praktlystnad :gusto de fasto/de luxo praktmalva :bot malope trifide praktmiss :fig falta enorme praktpjäs :pecia superbe de labor, obra de arte praktrobinia :bot robinia neomexican praktskrud :vestimento de apparato, panoplia; :zool (fågels) plumage -ad3e de apparato prakttavla :fig falta enorme praktupplaga|praktutgåva :(el. praktutgåva) bokb edition magnific/de luxo praktvagn :carrossa praktverk :(praktpjäs) pecia superbe de labor, obra de arte; :bokb edition magnific/de luxo praktälskande :qui ama le fasto/le luxo pralin :pralina prao :orientation practic del vita laboriose praseodym :kem praseodymium prassel :susurro, crepitation; :fig secrete relation amorose foras le maritage -ad3e prassla :facer ruito legier -d3-, susurrar, crepitar; :fig secretemente haber un relation amorose foras le maritage -ad3e prat :(babbel) confabulation; :(sladder) garrulada, commatrage -ad3e; :(storordighet) grandiloquentia prata :parlar, conversar, dialog(is)ar; :(babbla) garrular; :(sladdra) commatrar; :~ för sig själv monologar, soliloquiar; :~ omkull persuader; :~ smörja/strunt dicer absurditates pratbubbla :ballon, globo pratglad :garrule, loquace, multiloque, multiloquente pratig :volubile pratighet :volubilitate pratkvarn :cascada de parolas pratkärring :commatre pratlysten :garrule pratmakare :fanfaron pratsam :multiloque, multiloquente, loquace, garrule pratsamhet :multiloquentia, loquacitate, garrulada pratsjuk :garrule, loquace, multiloque, multiloquente pratstund :confabulation prattagen :vara i ~ garrular praxis :praxis, practica prebende :rel prebenda prebendepastorat :prebendario precedensfall :jur precedente preceptor :preceptor precession :astron precession preciosa|pretiosa :(el. pretiosa) objectos preciose preciositet|pretiositet :(el. pretiositet) preciositate precis :I adv precisemente, justo, exactemente; :~! exactemente! II adj (exakt) precise, exacte, juste; :(noggrann) precise, conscientiose, meticulose, punctiliose, minutiose precisera :precisar, detaliar, specificar, explicitar, esser explicite precisering :precision, specification precision :precision, exactitude, justessa, strictessa, accuratessa precisionsarbete :labor/travalio de precision precisionsinstrument :instrumento/apparato de precision precisionsmätning :mesura de precision precisionsskjutning :tiro de precision precisionsur :horologieria de precision, chronometro precisionsvåg :balancia de precision preciös|pretiös :I adj preciose II preciös s persona preciose precolumbiansk :precolumbian predation :zool predation predator :zool predator predestination :predestination predestinera :predestinar predestinering :predestination predika :predicar, sermonar; :fig sermonisar; :~ evangelium predicar le evangelio, evangelisar predikament :situation difficile predikan :predica, predication, sermon, homilia; :hålla en ~ pronunciar un sermon predikant :predicante, predicator, ministro predikare :predicator, sermonator; :Predikaren bibl le Ecclesiastes predikat :språk, fil predicato predikativ :I adj språk predicative II s språk adjectivo/attributo predicative predikatlogik :fil logica symbolic predikatsfyllnad :språk adjectivo predicative predikning :predica, predication, sermon, homilia predikokonst :homiletica; :som avser ~ homiletic predikosamling :homiliario; :författare till ~ homilista predikotext :texto/passage -ad3e biblic/del Biblia/del Scriptura, versetto predikoton :(från predikstol) tono del pulpito/de predication; :fig (salvelsefullt tal) tono de unction predikotur :torno de predica predikstol :cathedra, pulpito predisponera :predisponer predisponering :predisposition predisposition :predisposition predominans :predominantia predominera :predominar preexistens :preexistentia preexistera :preexister prefabricera :prefabricar prefabricering :prefabrication prefabrikation :prefabrication prefekt :prefecto prefektskap :prefectura prefektur :prefectura preferens :1 (företräde, förmånsrätt) peferentia, privilegio, prioritate; :(böjelse) preferentia, predilection 2 kortsp préférance fr prefera):s preferensaktie :action preferential/privilegiate/de prioritate preferera :preferer prefigera :språk prefixar prefigering :språk prefixation prefix :språk prefixo; :förse med ~ prefixar; :som avser ~ prefixal preglacial :geol preglacial pregnans :pregnantia pregnant :pregnante prehistorisk :prehistoric preja :sjö appellar e fortiar a facer halto; :fig (uppskörta) vender a un precio troppo alte prejudicera :jur prejudic(i)ar prejudicerande :jur prejudicial prejudikat :jur prejudicio prejudikatbildande :jur prejudicial prekär :precari prelat :prelato prelatensisk :prelatic prelatur :prelatura, prelatia preliminär :preliminar, introductori, introductive, preparatori preliminärer :pl preliminares preliminärskatt :imposto preliminar preludiera :mus preludiar preludium :mus preludio prematur :I adj med prematur II s med infante prematur premenstruell :med premenstrual premie :(belöning) premio, precio, gratification, bonus lat; :(försäkringsavgift) premio premiefri :libere de premio premiehöjning :altiamento del premio premieinbetalning :pagamento del premios premielån :impresto de premio premieobligation :obligation a premio premiera :premiar premiesänkning :reduction del premio premiss :premissa, antecedente premium :I (belöning) premio II (högoktanig bensin) benzina de alte numero de octano premiär :teat première fr -jä:r, prime representation premiäraktris :prime actrice premiäraktör :prime actor premiärdansös :prima ballerina it premiärföreställning :première fr -jä:r, prime representation premiärminister :presidente del consilio del ministros, prime ministro premiäruppföra :teat representar pro le prime vice prenatal :med prenatal prenumerant :abonato prenumeration :abonamento, subscription; :säga upp en ~ disdicer un abonamento, disabonar se prenumerationsavgift :costos pl de abonamento/de subscription prenumerationspris :precio de abonamento/de subscription prenumerera :abonar; :~ på en tidning prender un abonamento a un jornal preparandkurs :curso preparative preparat :kem preparation preparatglas :(i mikroskop) coperi-objecto(s) preparation :preparation preparator :preparator preparatris :preparatrice preparera :preparar preparering :preparation preposition :språk preposition prepositionell :språk prepositional, prepositive prepositionsadverbial :språk adverbio empleate/usate prepositivemente/como preposition prepositionsattribut :språk attributo prepositive/prepositional prepositionsuttryck :språk locution prepositive prerafaelit :konst, litt preraphaelita prerafaelitisk :konst, litt preraphaelita; :~ riktning preraphaelismo prerogativ :prerogativa presbyopi :med presbyopia, presbytia presbyter :rel presbytero presbyterian :rel presbyteriano presbyteriansk :rel presbyterian presenning :copertura impermeabile presens :språk (tempore) presente; :~ particip participio presente present :I s presente, dono, donation, donativo II adj (närvarande) presente presentabel :presentabile, monstrabile presentation :presentation, introduction presentatör :presentator presentera :presentar, introducer; :~ en person för någon presentar/introducer un persona a un altere; :~ gevär mil presentar le armas presentförpackning :imballage -ad3e dono presentkort :bono/certificato/cheque eng tshek de dono(s) preservativ :preservativo preservera :preservar preservering :preservation preses :preside, presidente president :presidente presidentkandidat :candidato al presidentia presidentpalats :palatio presidential/del presidente presidentpost :presidentia presidentskap :presidentia presidentur :presidentia presidentval :electiones presidential presidentämbete :presidentia presidera :presider, occupar le sede presidential, diriger como presidente presidium :(ledning, styrelse) presidium; :(ordförandeskap) presidentia preskribera :prescriber preskription :prescription press :I (tryck) pression; :(maskin för pressning) pressa; :(tryckpress) pressa (typographic/de imprimer/de imprimeria); :göra något under ~ facer un cosa sub pression; :sätta ~ på pressurisar; :sätta ~ på någon facer pression super un persona II (tidningar; :tidningsväsen; :kritik i tidningar) pressa; :få god/dålig ~ haber un bon/mal pressa pressa :(sammantrycka) pressar, comprimer; :(göra slät med strykjärn och fuktig duk) repassar al vapor; :(utöva påtryckning på) pressar, fortiar; :~ ihop comprimer; :~ pengar av extorquer moneta a; :~ på urger; :(avtvinga) extorquer; :~ ur exprimer pressando :mus pressando it pressare :typ imprimitor pressattaché|pressattache :attaché fr -she de pressa pressavdelning :servicio de pressa pressbar :compressibile, comprimibile pressbyrå :agentia de pressa, centro de information pressbyråkiosk :kiosque fr kiåsk de jornales presscensur :censura de pressa presscenter :quartiero general del pressa, centro de pressa presschef :porta-voce official pressetik :ethica del pressa pressfoto :photo(graphia) de pressa pressfotograf :photographo de pressa pressfrihet :libertate de pressa pressglas :vitro pressate/comprimite pression :pression pressjärn :ferro de repassar a vapor pressjäst :levatura pressate presskampanj :campania de pressa pressklar :(om trycksak) preste pro le pressa pressklipp :retalio de jornal presskommentar :commentario de pressa presskommuniké|presskommunike :communicato al pressa presskonferens :conferentia de pressa presskorrespondent :correspondente de pressa presskort :carta de pressa presslägga :typ mitter sub pressa pressläktare :tribuna del pressa pressman :jornalista pressmeddelande :communicato al pressa pressmottagning :conferentia de pressa pressning :(com)pression; :(av kläder etc) repassage -ad3e a vapor pressofficer :officiero qui da le media eng mi:djö information militar pressombudsman :ombudsman sv del pressa pressorgan :organo de pressa presspolemik :polemica in le pressa presspropaganda :propaganda in le pressa pressrelease :pressrelease eng -rili:s, communicato al pressa pressrevider :typ ultime proba, proba de pressa pressrosor :fig bon critica in le pressa pressråd :consilio de pressa presstopp :typ stop del pressas presstöd :economic supporto statal/del stato a un jornal pressuppgift :information in le pressa pressuttalande :declaration in le pressa pressveck :plica repassate a vapor pressvisning :demonstration al/pro le pressa prestanda :capacitate; :sport performance eng pöfå:möns; :tekn rendimento prestation :prestation; :sport prestation, performance eng pöfå:möns; :tekn rendimento; :strålande ~ tour de force fr dö fårs prestationsförmåga :capacitate; :sport performance eng pöfå:möns; :tekn rendimento prestationslön :salario dependente del prestation prestationsångest :angustia/anxietate de non obtener satis bon resultatos prestav :prestav ry prestavera :functionar como prestav ry prestera :facer, effectuar, realisar prestige :prestigio, reputation, standing eng stænding prestigefylld :prestigiose prestigeförlust :perdita del prestigio prestigeladdad :prestigiose prestigesak :question de prestigio prestissimo :I adv mus prestissimo it II s mus prestissimo it presto :I adv mus presto it II s mus presto it presumera :(förmoda) presumer, supponer, conjicer, conjecturar; :(förutsätta) presupponer presumering|presumtion :(el. presumtion) (förmodan) presumption, supposition, conjectura presumtiv :presumptive pretendent :pretendente pretendera :pretender pretention :pretention, pretension pretentionslös :sin pretention(es) pretentiös :pretentiose preteritum :språk preterito pretiosa :se preciosa pretiositet :se preciositet pretiös :se preciös pretor :hist pretor pretorian :hist pretoriano; :som avser ~ pretorian pretorsämbete :hist pretura, pretoria preussare :pruss(ian)o Preussen :Prussia preusseri :mil (överdriven militär drill) exercitia exaggerate; :(militärt översitteri) arrogantia militar preussisk :prussian; :kem prussic; :~ blått blau de Prussia preussiska :språk (dialekt) pruss(ian)o; :ålderdomlig ~ borusso prevalens :prevalentia prevalent :prevalente prevention :prevention preventiv :I adj preventive; :med prophylactic II s (förebyggande medel) medicina preventive/prophylactic; :(preventivmedel) preventivo preventivkrig :guerra preventive preventivmedel :preventivo preventivpiller :pilula anticonceptional/contraceptive prick :I s (punkt) puncto; :(fläck) macula; :(anmärkning) mal puncto, aspecto/elemento negative; :sjö marca de navigation; :sport puncto minus; :en bisarr ~ fig un figura bizarre/peculiar; :~en över i fig qualcosa complementari; :på ~en fig exactemente; till punkt och ~a fig totalmente; :träffa mitt i ~ attinger le scopo II adv precisemente, exactemente, al puncto; :klockan två ~ duo horas al puncto pricka :(förse med prickar) punctar; :(träffa mitt i prick) attinger le scopo; :(anmärka på) reprehender, reprobar; :(sticka) piccar, punger prickfri :sport sin punctos minus prickig :maculate, punctate, con punctos pricklinje :linea punctate/de punctos prickmönster :monstra de punctos prickning :fig reprobation prickskytt :tirator de precision/de élite fr eli:t pricksäker :qui attinge le scopo priffe :kortsp préférance fr prefera):s prilla :prisa de tabaco (a mitter sub le labio) prillig :folle, insan prim :mus prima prima :(förstklassig) excellente, perfecte, magnific, magnificente, extra, extrafin, superior, de prime qualitate; :(första) prime; :~! multo bon!, perfecte!; :a ~ vista mus a prima vista it, a prime vista primadonna :prima donna it, diva primal :psyk angustia (de un etate) primari primalskrik :psyk crito pro abreager un angustia (de un etate) primari primalterapi :psyk therapia de un angustia (de un etate) primari primarie :mus prime violinista primas :rel primate primat :I rel primatia II zool primate primitiv :(ursprunglig) primitive, elementari; :(outvecklad) primitive, rudimentari; :~ konst arte primitive; :~t boende habitation rudimentari primitivism :konst, litt primitivismo primitivist :konst, litt primitivista primitivistisk :konst, litt primitivista primitivitet :primitivitate primo :primo lat, primemente, primarimente, in prime/primari loco primtal :mat numero prime primula :bot primula primus :le prime; :~ inter pares primus inter pares lat, le prime inter su equales; :~ motor primus motor lat primuskök :apparato de coction a petroleo, Primus® primär :(första) primari, initial, prime, primitive, original; :(grundläggande, förberedande) primari, elementari, fundamental, basic; :(ursprunglig) prime, primari, essential; :(förstahands-) primari, principal, essential primärbehov :prime/primari besonios/necessitates (del vita) primärgrupp :sociol gruppo social minor con interaction continue primärkredit :ekon credito primari primärlån :ekon presto basic primärminne :data memoria principal primärstadium :stadio primari/initial primärstrålning :fys radiation cosmic primari primärval :pol electiones primari primärvård :med cura primari/initial primör :kul primitia princip :principio; :av ~ gör jag det inte secundo mi principios io non lo face; :i ~ in principio; :mot mina ~er contrari a mi principios; :vara överens i ~ esser basicamente de accordo principal :principal, superior hierarchic; :mus voce principal (del organo) principalansvar :responsa principal principalaxel :mat axe principal principalstämma :mus voce principal (del organo) principbeslut :decision/resolution basic/de principio principfast :fidel a su principios principfråga :question fundamental principförklaring :declaration de principios, programma de base principiell :fundamental, basic, essential; :~t in principio, fundamentalmente, basicamente principlös :sin principios principmänniska :homine de principios principprogram :programma de base, declaration de principios principryttare :rigorista de principios principsak :question fundamental principskäl :av ~ pro rationes de principio principtrogen :fidel a su principios principöverenskommelse :accordo de principio prins :prince, principe; :må som en ~ star benissimo; :~ av blodet prince/principe del sanguine; :som avser en ~ principesc prinsessa :princessa prinsesskrona :corona de prinsessa prinsesstårta :kul torta coperite de marzapane it -ts- verde prinsgemål :prince/principe consorte prinskorv :kul salsicietta prinskrona :corona de prince/de principe prinsregent :prince/principe regente prinstitel :titulo de prince/de principe printer :data impressor, imprimitor printout :data print-out eng printaut prion :med prion prior :prior; :som avser ~ prioral priorat :priorato, dignitate de prior priorinna :priora; :som avser ~ prioral prioritera :dar prioritate a prioritering :prioritate prioriteringsfråga :question de prioritate prioritet :prioritate prioritetsprincip :principio de prioritate prioritetsrätt :derecto de prioritate pris :I 1 (belöning) premio, recompensa 2 (saluvärde) precio, costo; :fast ~ precio fixe; :fastställa ~et på fixar/determinar le precio de, preciar, valutar; :högsta/lägsta ~ precio maxime/minime; :till ett billigt ~ a bon mercato; :till ett ~ av al precio de, a ration de; :till reducerat ~ a precio reducite; :till varje ~ fig a omne/tote costo, costa lo que costa, absolutemente II (beröm) laude, elogio, encomio, commendation; :~ ske Gud! Deo sia laudate!; :sätta ~ på (värdesätta) (ap)preciar III (fångst, byte) captura, prisa IV (nypa) prisa; :en ~ snus un prisa de tabaco prisa :laudar, glorificar, commendar, encomiar, exaltar, magnificar; :~ sig lycklig congratular se prisbelöna :conceder un premio a, premiar prisbillig :a bon mercato prisbomb :acquisition a bon mercato, occasion prischock :augmento/augmentation/altiamento fortissime del precio(s) prisfall :bassa/cadita del precios prisfluktuation :fluctuation/variation del precio(s) prisförhandling :negotiation del precio(s) prisförändring :cambio/cambiamento de precio(s) prisge :abandonar, renunciar, relinquer, sacrificar prisgräns :limite del precio(s) prishöjning :augmento/augmentation/altiamento del precio(s) prisindex :index/indice del precios prisjämförelse :comparation de precios prisklass :categoria de precios priskonkurrens :concurso priskontroll :controlo del precios priskrig :guerra del precios priskurant :lista/catalogo del precios prislapp :etiquetta de precio prislista :lista/catalogo de precios, tarifa prisläge :nivello del precio(s) prisma :prisma prismaformig :prismatic prismakikare :binoculo prismatic prismatisk :prismatic prismedveten :conscie del precios prisnedsättning :bassa/reduction/diminution del precio(s) prisnivå :nivello del precios; :sänka ~n deflar, disinflar prisnotering :(på börs) quotation prispall :sport tribuna/stand eng stænd de ganiator prispolitik :politica del precios prisras :bassa/cadita forte del precios prisreglering :regulamentation/controlo del precios prisse :typo, individuo, homine prisskillnad :differentia de precios prisskruv|prisspiral :(el. prisspiral) spiral del precios prisstegring :augmento/augmentation/altiamento del precio(s); :(allmän) inflation prisstopp :blocamento/congelation del precios prissumma :summa total del precios prissänkning :bassa/reduction/diminution del precio(s); :(allmän) deflation prissätta :fixar/determinar/establir/stabilir le precio, preciar prissättning :fixation/determination del precio(s) pristagare :laureato; :sport ganiator pristak :limite del precio(s) pristävlan|pristävling :(el. pristävling) concurso prisuppgift :indication de precio(s), tarifa prisutdelare :distributor del premio(s) prisutdelning :distribution/repartition de premios/del premio prisutjämning :nivellamento del precios prisutveckling :evolution/movimento del precios prisvärd :1 (värd sitt åsatta pris) que vale su precio 2 (berömvärd) digne de laude, laudabile, commendabile prisvärdhet :laudabilitate prisöverläggning :deliberation del precio(s) prisövervakning :controlo del precios privat :private, particular, personal privatangelägenhet :cosa private privatanställd :persona empleate in/de un interprisa private privatbank :banca private privatbil :auto(mobile) private privatbostad :residentia particular/private privatbruk :uso private/particular/personal privatdetektiv :detective eng ditektiv private/particular privategendom :proprietate private privatekonomi :economia private privatflyg :volo private privatflygplan :avion private privatföretag :interprisa private privatförmögenhet :capital private/particular/personal privathem :casa/domo particular privatim :privatim lat, privatemente privatisera :privatisar privatisering :privatisation privatkapital :capital private/particular/personal privatklinik :clinica/hospital private privatkonsumtion :consumo domestic privatkonto :conto private/personal privatlektion :lection private/particular privatliv :vita private privatläkare :medico private privatlärare :preceptor privatläroverk :collegio/gymnasio/lyceo private privatlån :ekon presto bancari private/personal (sin pignore formal) privatpatient :patiente private privatperson :persona private/individual, particular privatpraktik :med practica private privatpraktiker :med medico in exercitio private privatpraktiserande :med in exercitio private privaträtt :jur derecto private/civil privaträttslig :jur de derecto private/civil privatsamling :collection private privatsamtal :conversation/intervista private/confidential privatsekreterare :secretario particular/private/personal privatskola :schola/collegio private privattryck :boktr edition limitate (que non es vendite officialmente) privatundervisning :inseniamento private/particular privatvåning :casa/domo particular privatägd :in possession private privilegera :privilegiar, avantagiar -d3- privilegiebrev :hist (lettera/littera) patente privilegium :privilegio, prerogativa pro :pro; :~ forma pro forma lat; :~ primo/secundo/tertio/quarto pro primo/secundo/tertio/quarto lat proamerikansk :proamerican probabel :probabile probabilitet :probabilitate probabilitetskalkyl :calculo de probabilitate probat :(beprövad) probate, provate, excellente, efficace, effective probera :(prova, pröva, testa) probar, provar, essayar, experir, experimentar, testar; :(försöka) essayar, tentar, effortiar se; :(undersöka halten av) essayar proberare :probator, essayator probering :essayo probersten :petra de tocca problem :(fråga, spörsmål) problema, question; :(svårighet) problema, caso problematic, difficultate; :ett matematiskt ~ un problema mathematic/de mathematica; :lösa ett ~ (re)solver un problema; :olösliga ~ problemas insolubile problematik :problematica problematisera :(göra problematisk) render problematic; :(fokusera problem) focalisar le problemas problematisk :(som innebär problem) problematic; :(osäker, tvivelaktig) problematic, incerte, dubitose, insecur, questionabile problembarn :infante difficile/problematic/problema problemdiktning :litt litteratura de circumstantias social problematic problemfall :caso problematic problemfri :sin problema(s), sin difficultate, sin complication(es) problemfylld :problematic problemkomplex :problematica problemområde :area/zona disfavorate problemställning :definition/formulation de un problema, problematica procedur :procedura, procedimento, methodo; :jur procedura procedurfråga :question de procedura procedurregel :regula procedural/de procedura procent :percento, percentage -ad3e procentare :usurero procentarränta :usura procentdel :percentage -ad3e procentenhet :percentage -ad3e procenteri :usureria procenthalt :percentage -ad3e procenträkning :calculo del interesses procentsats :percentage -ad3e procenttal :percentage -ad3e procenttecken :signo de percentage -ad3e procentuell :percentual procentvis :in percentage -ad3e process :(förlopp) processo, procedimento; :jur processo, procedura, litigio, lite; :föra en ~ jur processar, litigar; :förlora en ~ jur perder un processo; :göra ~en kort fig secar curte; :som avser ~ processal, procedural; :vinna en ~ jur ganiar un processo processa :jur processar, litigar procession :procession; :som avser ~ processional processionskors :cruce processional processlysten :litigiose processor :data, skogsbr processor processrätt :jur derecto processal/procedural, procedura processrättslig :jur de derecto processal/procedural, procedura processuell :processal, procedural prodekan|prodekanus :(el. prodekanus) univ prodecano, vicedecano, subdecano producent :productor, fabricante producentland :pais productor producentpris :precio de productor producera :producer, fabricar, manufacturar produkt :producto; :mat producto produktansvar :responsabilitate del producto produktförbättring :(a)melioration de un producto produktion :teln production, fabrication, manefactura; :film, teat, radio, TV production produktionsapparat :apparato/medios de production produktionsavdelning :section/division de production produktionsbegränsning :restriction del production produktionschef :director de production produktionsfaktor :factor de production produktionsfaktorskatt :ekon imposto (secundo le factores) del production produktionsförmåga :capacitate productive/productor/de production, productivitate produktionshöjning :altiamento del production produktionskapacitet :capacitate productive/productor/de production, productivitate produktionskedja :linea/catena de production produktionskostnad :costos pl de production produktionsled :linea/catena de production produktionsmedel :medio de production produktionsmetod :methodo de production produktionsminskning :reduction del production produktionsmodell :modello de production, prototypo produktionsnedgång :cadita del production produktionsplan :schedula de production produktionsprocess :processo de production produktionsresultat :resultato del production produktionsökning :augmento/augmentation de production produktiv :productive produktivitet :productivitate produktivitetsutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento del productivitate produktivitetsökning :augmento/augmentation del productivitate produktivkrafter :ekon fortias productive produktutveckling :developpamento/disveloppamento de un producto proengelsk :proanglese, anglophile proeuropeisk :proeuropee, europeista proeuropé|proeurope :europeista profan :(världslig) profan, secular; :(oinvigd) profan, non initiate; :(vanvördig) profan, sacrilege, impie, blasphematori profanation :profanation, sacrilegio profanera :profanar; :person som ~r profanator, sacrilego, blasphemator profanerande :profanatori, sacrilege profanering :profanation, sacrilegio profession :profession professionalisera :professionalisar professionalisering :professionalisation professionalism :professionalismo; :sport sport professional professionell :professional; :göra ~ professionalisar professor :professor universitari/de universitate professorlig :professoral professorsbefattning :professorato professorskompetens :competentia professoral/de professor universitari/de universitate professorsstol :professorato, cathedra (universitari) professur :professorato; :bli kallad till en ~ esser offerite un professorato profet :propheta, vaticinator; :falsk ~ propheta false, pseudopropheta; :ingen är ~ i sitt eget land nemo es propheta in su patria profetera :prophetisar, vaticinar profetförkunnelse :prophetismo profetia :prophetia, vaticination, vaticinio; :ha ~ns gåva haber le dono prophetic/del prophetia profetisk :profethic profetism :prophetismo profetissa :prophetessa profetreligion :prophetismo profetskägg :barba de propheta proffs :sport (jocator) professional proffsboxare :sport boxator professional proffsfotboll :sport football eng futbå:l professional proffsig :professional proffsighet :professionalismo proffslag :sport equipa professional/de professionales proffsspelare :sport jocator professional profil :(bild från sidan) profilo; :(lodrät tvärgenomskärning) profilo, section perpendicular/vertical; :(utvändig struktur) profilo, relievo de superficie; :arkit (listverk) profilo, modulatura; :fig profilo, characteristica; :i ~ de/in profilo profilera :(ge profil åt) profilar, modular; :(ge en egen karaktär) profilar, characterisar; :~ sig crear un profilo distincte pro se; :~ sig som profilar se como profilering :arkit (listverk) modulatura; :fig characterisation profilfräs :tekn fresa a/de profilar profilskola :schola specialisate profilstål :tekn aciero profilate profilteckning :konst profilo; :mat profilo, section perpendicular/vertical profit :profito, beneficio, avantage -ad3e, utilitate; :som ger ~ profitabile, avantagiose -d3-, lucrative, lucrose, beneficiari profitbegär :desiro de profito/de profitar profitera :profitar, prender avantage -ad3e, beneficiar profitör :profitator, exploitator proformafaktura :factura pro forma profoss :mil hist prevosto profransk :francophile, gallophile profylaktisk :med prophylactic profylax :med prophylaxe, prophylaxis progesteron :fysiol progesteron proglottid :zool proglottide, proglottis prognos :prognose, prognosis, prognostico, prevision; :ställa en ~ facer un prognose/un prognosis, prognosticar prognosering :prognostication prognosmetod :methodo prognostic prognostiker :prognosticator prognostisera :prognosticar, facer un prognose/un prognosis prognostisering :prognostication prognostisk :prognostic program :programma; :genomföra ett ~ exequer/executar un programma; :lägga fram ett ~ presentar un programma; :politiskt ~ programma politic, platteforma; :data programma, software eng såftwäö programannonsör :radio, TV annunciator/annunciatrice de radio/de television programbibliotek :data libreria de programmas programblad :teat programma; :radio, TV revista de programmation, guida/magazine eng mægözi:n del programmas programbudget :ekon budget eng bad3it programmate programchef :radio, TV director del programmas, realisator programdisk :data disco programma programenlig :secundo le programma, programmatic programfel :data error de programmation programförklaring :manifesto programhäfte :programma programland :pais que recipe assistentia programmate programledare :radio, TV director del programmas, realisator programmakare :radio, TV programmator programmatisk :programmatic programmera :(upprätta program) programmar, planificar; :data programmar; :~d undervisning inseniamento programmate programmerare :data programmator programmerbar :programmabile programmering :programmation programmeringsspråk :data linguage -ad3e de programmation/de computator programmusik :musica descriptive/de programma programmässig :programmatic programpunkt :puncto programmatic, item programskiva :data disco programma programspråk :data linguage -ad3e de programmation/de computator programstyrd :tekn automatic programtid :radio, TV durata de programma(s) programtrogen :programmatic programutbud :offerta de programmas programvara :data software eng såftwäö programvarupaket :data software package eng pækid3 programvärd :presentator programändring :cambio/cambiamento in le/de programma progress :progression progression :progression progressiv :progressive; :pol progressive, progressista; :~t omljud språk mutation/umlaut ty umlaut progressive progressivitet :progressivitate progressivskatt :imposto progressive prohibitiv :prohibitive, prohibitori prohibitivsystem :systema prohibitive/prohibitori, prohibitionismo projekt :projecto, plano, schema projektanställd :appunctate pro le duration/durata de un projecto projektera :projicer, projectar projektering :projection projektgrupp :gruppo de projecto projektil :projectil, missile projektilbana :trajectoria projektion :projection; :Mercators ~ projection cylindric/de Mercator projektionsapparat :apparato de projection, projector projektionslära :theoria del projection projektionsritning :(designo in) projection projektionsskärm :schermo de projection projektledare :director de un/del projecto, coordinator projektor :projector projektör :projector projicera :projicer, projectar projicering :projection prokinesisk :prochinese -sh- proklamation :proclamation proklamera :proclamar proklitisk :språk proclitic prokommunism :procommunismo prokommunistisk :procommunista prokonsul :hist proconsule prokonsulat :hist proconsulato prokrustesbädd :lecto de Procrusto prokura :jur procuration prokurafullmakt :jur procuration prokurator :procurator prokurist :procurator prolaktin :biokem prolactina prolamin :biokem prolamina prolaps :med prolapso, evagination; :lida av ~ evaginar proletariat :proletariato proletarisera :proletarisar proletarisering :proletarisation proletär :I adj proletari II s proletario; :~er i alla länder, förenen eder! proletarios de tote le paises, uni vos! proletärdiktning :litteratura proletari proletärförfattare :autor de litteratura proletari proletärklass :classe proletari, proletariato prolin :biokem prolina prolog :prologo, exordio, proemio; :framföra/skriva en ~ prolog(is)ar prolongation :(av tidsperiod) prolongation; :(av kontrakt) prorogation, renovation; :film prolongation, continuation; :ekon prolongation, prorogation, continuation prolongera :prolongar promemoria :pro memoria promenad :promenada; :ta en ~ promenar se promenaddäck :sjö ponte de promenada promenadkonsert :concerto de promenada promenadkäpp :baston, canna promenadköra :(bil) conducer lentemente promenadseger :victoria facilissimemente ganiate promenadsko :calceo robuste/pro promenadas promenadstråk :strata principal/pro pedones promenadtakt :tempo satis lente promenadväg :promenada promenadåka :(i bil) ir lentemente promenera :promenar se Prometheus :Prometheo prometium :kem promethium promille :pro mille promillehalt :proportion pro mille; :hög ~ i blodet nivello alte del alcohol in le sanguine prominent :prominente, eminente, distinguite promiskuitet :promiscuitate promiskuös :promiscue promotion :univ promotion (de doctores); :sport promotion promotionsakt|promotionshögtid :(el. promotionshögtid) univ promotion (de doctores); :sport promotion promotionsförrättare :univ, sport promotor promotor :univ, sport promotor promovend :univ studente pro le these/thesis doctoral promovera :univ conferer le grado de doctor, doctorar; :~s obtener le grado doctoral/le doctorato, doctorar se promovering :univ promotion (de doctores); :sport promotion prompt :I adv (ofördröjligen) promptemente, immediatemente; :(punktligt) punctualmente; :(ovillkorligen) inconditionalmente, absolutemente, definitivemente; :(nödvändigtvis) necessarimente II adj prompte, rapide, immediate proms :ekon imposto (secundo le factores) del production promulgation :promulgation promulgera :promulgar promulgering :promulgation pronomen :språk pronomine pronominal :språk pronominal pronominell :språk pronominal prononcera :pronunciar prononcerad :pronunciate propaganda :propaganda; :göra ~ för facer propaganda pro, propagandisar propagandafilm :film de propaganda propagandakampanj :campania de propaganda propagandamakare :propagandista, propagator propagandamaterial :material de propaganda propagandaskrift :opusculo/brochure fr -shy:r de propaganda propagandasyfte :fin de propaganda propagandist :propagandista, propagator propagandistisk :propagandistic propagera :propaga(ndisa)r, facer propaganda pro propan :kem propano propanol :kem propanol, alcohol propylic propedeutik :propedeutica propedeutisk :propedeutic propeller :helice, propulsor propellerblad :pala de helice, ala de propulsor propellerplan :flyg avion a/de helices propellervinge :ala de propulsor propen :kem propene proper :munde, nette properhet :munditia, nettitate propionat :kem propionato propionsyra :kem acido propionic propolis :biol propolis proponera :proponer proportion :(storleksförhållande) proportion; :(mått, dimension) proportion, dimension; :ha känsla för ~er haber le senso del proportiones; :i ~ till in proportion a, proportionalmente a; :saken har antagit överdrivna ~er le cosa ha prendite proportiones/dimensiones dismesurate proportional :mat unitate proportional proportionalism :pol proportionalismo proportionalitet :proportionalitate proportionell :proportional; :~ skatt imposto proportional; :~a val votos/electiones proportional; :~t valsätt proportionalismo proportionera :proportionar, dosar proportionerlig :(väl avpassad) proportionate; :(proportionell) proportionate, proportional proportionssinne :senso del proportiones proportionsvis :a proportion, proportionalmente propos :proposito proposition :proposition; :framställa en ~ facer un proposition, proponer un cosa propositionsförslag :proposition propp :1 (plugg, tapp) bolla, bolletta, tappo, corco, tampon; :el (filo) fusibile; :med embolia, thrombose, thrombosis 2 (statsverksproposition) proposition del budget eng bad3it statal 3 (förberedande kurs) curso propedeutic proppa :borrar; :~ full (re)impler; :~ i sig inglutir, ingurgitar, borrar se de; :~ igen/till tappar, corcar proppbildning :med embolia, thrombose, thrombosis proppfull :borrate; :(med människor) troppo reimplite proppmätt :supersaturate proppskåp :cassa de fusibiles proppsäkring :el (filo) fusibile proprietär :proprietario rural props :(gruvstöttor) props eng propsa :exiger energicamente propå :proposito prorektor :univ prorector, vicerector, subdirector prosa :litt prosa; :skriva ~ prosar prosadikt :poema in prosa prosaförfattare :scriptor in prosa, prosaista, prosator prosaisk :prosaic prosaist :litt prosaista, prosator, scriptor in prosa prosapoem :poema in prosa prosarytm :rhythmo del prosa prosaskildring :roman(ce) in prosa prosastil :stilo de prosa prosastycke :texto in prosa prosaverk :obra de/in prosa proscenieöppning :teat proscenio proscenium :teat proscenio prosektor :med prosector proselyt :proselyto, converso proselytmakare :proselytista, chassator sh- de animas; :~s verksamhet proselytismo proseminarium :seminario elementari/propedeutic prosimier :zool prosimias prosit :~! a vostre sanitate! proskribera :proscriber proskribering :proscription proskription :proscription prosodi :litt prosodia; :specialist på ~ prosodista prosodisk :litt prosodic prospekt :prospecto prospektera :prospectar prospektering :prospection prospekteringsverksamhet :activitate prospective, prospection prost :(kontraktsprost) clerico de un circumspection ecclesiastic; :(domprost) decano prostaglandin :biokem prostaglandina prostata :anat prostata prostatacancer :med cancer del prostata prostataförstoring :med hypertrophia del prostata prostatahypertrofi :med hypertrophia del prostata prostatainflammation :med prostatitis prostataoperation :med prostatectomia prostatit :med prostatitis prostituera :prostituer; :~ sig prostituer se; :~ sitt namn fig prostituer su nomine prostituerad :I adj qui exerce prostitution II s prostituta, puta(na), meretrice, hetera; :kund till ~ cliente de prostituta prostituering|prostitution :(el. prostitution) prostitution; :bedriva ~ exercer prostitution prostämbete :decanato protagonist :(förkämpe) protagonista, campion, advocato; :teat (huvudrollsinnehvare) protagonista protaktinium :kem protactinium protamin :biokem protamina proteas :biokem protease protegera :proteger, patronisar protegering :protection protegé|protege :protegé fr pråte3e protein :biokem proteina proteinbrist :manco/mancantia de proteinas proteinfattig :biokem povre in proteinas proteinhaltig :biokem proteic proteinrik :biokem ric in proteinas proteinuri :med proteinuria, albuminuria protektion :protection protektionism :protectionismo, systema de protection protektionist :protectionista protektionistisk :protectionista protektor :protector; :hist preside protektorat :protectorato protes :pro(s)these, pro(s)thesis protest :protesto, protestation protestaktion :action de protesto protestant :protestante; :rel protestante protestantisk :rel protestante, reformate protestantism :rel protestantismo protestdag :hand (för växel) die de protesto/de protestation protestdemonstration :demonstration/manifestation de protesto/de protestation protestera :protestar; :hand protestar; :person som ~r protestante; :~ en växel hand facer protestar un lettera/littera de cambio protestillverkare :prothesista protestmarsch :marcha -sh- de protesto/de protestation protestmöte :reunion/meeting eng mi:ting protestari/de protesto/de protestation protestnot :nota protestari/de protesto/de protestation proteströrelse :movimento de protesto/de protestation protestskrivelse :declaration protestari/de protesto/de protestation protestsång :canto protestari/de protesto/de protestation protestsångare :cantator protestari/de protesto/de protestation protestyttring :manifestation de protesto/de protestation protetik :med scientia pro(s)thetic/de pro(s)theses protetiker :med prothesista protetisk :med pro(s)thetic prothorax :zool prothorace protokoll :protocollo; :diplom protocollo, ceremonia; :införa något i ~et protocollar un cosa; :upprätta ett ~ facer un protocollo, protocollar; :ta till ~et protocollar protokollchef :protonotario protokollera :protocollar, facer le protocollo protokollföra :protocollar protokollförare :protocollista protokollssekreterare :protocollista protokollär :diplom protocollar, ceremonial proton :fys proton protonkniv :med radio protonic protonstråle :med radio protonic protoplasma :biol protoplasma; :som avser ~ protoplasm(at)ic prototyp :prototypo; :som avser ~ prototypic protozo :zool protozoon lat (pl protozoa) protuberans :anat, astron protuberantia protysk :progerman, germanophile prov :I (undersökning) proba, prova, experimento, experientia, essayo, examine, test eng; :(för att påvisa guld- eller silverhalt) tocca; :(prövning) proba, prova, essayo, examine, tentativa, test eng; :(bevis) proba, prova; :sätta på ~ poner a proba/a prova, probar, provar II (varuprov) monstra, specimen lat, exemplo prova :probar, provar, tentar, essayar, experimentar, testar; :(kläder/skor) essayar; :~ på probar, provar provanställning :empleo de proba/de essayo provborrning :perforation exploratori/de essayo/de proba/de prova provdocka :mannequin fr mankä) Provence :Provence fr pråva)s proveniens :provenientia provensal :habitante provencial/de Provence fr pråva)s provensalsk :provencial, de Provence fr pråva)s provensalska :1 språk provencial 2 (kvinna) femina provencial/de Provence fr pråva)s proverb :teat proverbio; :som avser ~ proverbial provexemplar :specimen lat; :(av trycksak) dummy eng dami provfilma :facer un filmation experimental/de proba/de prova/de essayo provfilmning :filmation experimental/de proba/de prova/de essayo provflygning :volo experimental/de proba/de prova/de essayo provföreläsning :discurso/conferentia de proba/de prova provhytt :cabina de essayage -ad3e proviant :provisiones de bucca, victualias, vivanda, viveres proviantera :approvisionar, provider de victualias/de viveres proviantering :approvisionamento proviantör :approvisionator provins :provincia; :biol phylo; :som avser ~ provincial provinsguvernör :governator provincial/del provincia provinshuvudstad :capital provincial/del provincia provinsialism :provincialismo provinsialistisk :regionalista provinsialläkare :medico de districto provinsiell :provincial provinsstad :urbe/citate de provincia provinstidning :jornal provincial provision :commission provisionsberäkning :calculo de commission provisor :gerente de un pharmacia provisorisk :provisori, provisional, temporari provisorium :construction/installation provisori/temporari provkarta :carta de monstras; :fig multitude de exemplos typic provkollektion :collection de monstras provkök :cocina experimental provköra :essayar provkörning :cursa de essayo/de proba/de prova/de test eng provning :test eng, experimentation, experimento, proba, prova, essayo; :(av kläder/skor) essayage -ad3e; :kul degustation provningsanstalt :institution experimental/de experimentation provnummer :numero de proba/de prova, specimen lat; :exemplar gratuite provocera :provocar provokation :provocation provokativ :provocative, provocatori provokatorisk :provocatori, provocative provokatör :provocator provpredikan :sermon de proba/de prova/de essayo provrum :cabina de essayage -ad3e provryttare :fig (handelsresande) commisso viagiator -d3- provräkning :test eng arithmetic provrör :tubo de test eng provrörsbarn :infante de fertilisation externe/de tubo de test eng provrörsbefruktning :fecundation/fertilisation externe/in vitro lat provsitta :(t ex fåtölj) tentar, probar provsjunga :participar in un audition pro cantatores provskott :tiro/colpo de essayo provskrivning :proba/prova/essayo/test eng scripte provsmaka :degustar, probar provspela :teat, mus participar in un audition pro actores/pro musicantes provstadium :stadio experimental provstopp :(för kärnvapen) prohibition de test eng (pro armas nuclear) provstycke :monstra, specimen lat provsändning :invio de essayo; :radio, TV emission experimental provtagning :test eng provtid :periodo de proba/de essayo/de probation, probation; :rel (i kloster) noviciato provtjänstgöring :periodo de proba/de essayo/de probation, probation provtryck :typ proba/prova (de impression) provtur :viage -ad3e de proba/de prova/de essayo provundersökning :test eng, experimentation, experimento, proba, essayo provundervisning :inseniamento de proba provval :voto/votation de test eng provår :anno probatori/de proba/de prova/de probation provöversättning :traduction/translation de test eng prudentlig :prudente, pedantesc, minutiose, meticulose prudentlighet :prudentia, pedanteria, pedantismo, minutiositate, meticulositate prunell :bot prunella prunk :fasto, fastuositate, pompa, splendor, apparato, magnificentia, ostentation prunka :paradar, ostentar prunkande :fast(u)ose, pompose, ostentatiose prusta :roncar prustrot :bot helleboro prut :utan ~ sin objectiones pruta :(yrka på prisnedsättning) negotiar del precio; :(sänka priset) abassar/reducer le precio prutgås :zool barnacle, branta bernicla lat prutmån :margine prutning :(försök att få prissänkning) negotiation del precio; :(prissänkning) abassamento/reduction del precio prutt :pedito, flato prutta :peder prya :I v participar in orientation practic de labor II s alumno/discipulo feminin de orientation practic de labor pryare :alumno/discipulo de orientation practic de labor pryd :pudibunde, prude fr pryd; :~ person prude pryda :(ad)ornar, decorar, ornamentar, parar; :(med ädelstenar) (in)gemmar pryderi :pruderie fr prydri prydhet :pruderie fr prydri prydlig :nette, nitide prydlighet :nitiditate, nitor, prestantia prydnad :imbellimento, (ad)ornamento, decoration prydnadsbuske :bot arbusto decorative/ornamental prydnadsföremål :objecto decorative, articulo de phantasia prydnadskudde :cossino decorative prydnadssak :objecto decorative, articulo de phantasia prydnadssten :petra decorative; :(ädelsten) petra preciose, gemma prydnadsväxt :bot planta decorative/ornamental prydno :i sin ~ in tote su brillantia prygel :bastonada, fustigation, verberation prygla :bastonar, fustigar, verberar prygling :fustigation, verberation pryl :perforator; :(grej) cosa/ben futile prylsamhälle :societate materialistic pryo :(praktisk yrkesorientering) orientation practic de labor; :(elev i praktisk yrkesorientering) alumno/discipulo de orientation practic de labor pryoelev :alumno/discipulo de orientation practic de labor pryttel :cosa/ben futile prägel :(avtryck, stämpel) stampa; :(beskaffenhet, särart) character, marca, typo, natural prägla :(mynt etc) stampar, cunear, monetar, batter moneta, gravar, imprimer, informar; :fig characterisar, imprimer, informar prägling :(av mynt etc) stampata, cuneage -ad3e, gravura, impression; :fig characterisation, impression präglingsstämpel :cuneo präktig :(hederlig, pålitlig) honeste, digne de fide, fidel, serie; :(storslagen) superbe, magnific, excellente, splendide prälle :predicante, pastor, ministro pränt :(skrift) calligraphia; :(tryck) impression; :sätta på ~ scriber, imprimer pränta :calligraphiar, scriber meticulosemente; :~ in fig facer memorar präntning :calligraphia prärie :prairie fr präri, prateria präriebrand :foco/incendio de prairie fr präri präriehund :zool can de prairie fr präri, cynomo präriehäst :zool mustang eng mastæng prärievarg :zool coyote präst :prestre, sacerdote, curato, ministro, clerico, reverendo, ecclesiasta, ecclesiastico, presbytero; :(protestantisk) predicante, pastor, ministro; :(romersk-katolsk) prestre, curato; :(ortodox) pope; :(kaplan) cappellano; :bli ~ prender le habito; :inviga en ~ consecrar un prestre; :suspendera en ~ interdicer un prestre prästadöme :sacerdotio, dignitate de preste prästbetyg :documento/certification/carta de identitate prästdräkt :vestimento/habito sacerdotal, sottana prästerlig :pastoral, sacerdotal, clerical, ecclesiastic, hieratic prästerskap :sacerdotio, dignitate de prestre/de sacerdote prästestånd|präststånd :(el. präststånd) hist stato sacerdotal, clero prästfientlig :anticlerical prästgäll :(som åtföljer annat ämbete) prebenda prästgård :presbyterio, casa del pastor prästhavre :bot billbergia prästinna :prestressa prästkandidat :seminarista prästkappa :sottana prästkonung :hist rege prestre prästkrage :collo sacerdotal/de sacerdote; :bot leucanthemo vulgar, margarita prästlöfte :voto sacerdotal/de sacerdote prästman :prestre, sacerdote prästmöte :synodo prästrock :sottana prästseminarium :seminario prästtjänstgöringstid :vicariato prästviga :consecrar un prestre, ordinar prästvigning :consecration/ordination sacerdotal/de sacerdote prästvälde :hierarchia prästvälsignelse :benediction del prestre prästämbete :profession/dignitate sacerdotal/de sacerdote, sacerdotio, clericato prål :fasto, fastuositate, pompa, splendor, apparato, magnificentia, ostentation pråla :paradar, ostentar prålig :fast(u)ose, pompose, ostentatiose; :(gräll) troppo colorose pråm :sjö gabarra, barca a fundo platte pråmskeppare :gabarrero prång :passage -ad3e stricte; :(vrå) angulo; :(gränd) vico prångla :vender (dishonestemente); :~ ut falska sedlar emitter billetes bancari/de banca false pröjs :paga(mento) pröjsa :pagar pröva :probar, provar, tentar, essayar, experimentar, testar; :~ lyckan tentar le fortuna; :~ på probar, provar prövad :(erfaren) veteran prövande :tentative prövning :test eng, proba, essayo; :(hård) ordalia; :jur examine; :rel calvario prövningsrätt :jur derecto de examine prövningstid :periodo/tempore de essayo/de proba/de prova, (periodo de) probation; :rel (i kloster) noviciato prövningstillstånd :jur permission de examine prövosten :petra de tocca; :fig ordalia prövotid :periodo/tempore de essayo/de proba/de prova, (periodo de) probation; :rel (i kloster) noviciato PS :(postskriptum) PS, P.S. (postscripto, post scriptum lat, post scipto) psalm :psalmo; :sjunga ~er cantar psalmos, psalmodiar; :som avser ~ psalmic psalmbok :libro/collection de psalmos, psalterio psalmdiktare :psalmista psalmist :psalmista psalmmelodi :choral, cantico psalmodi :mus psalmodia; :som avser ~ psalmodic psalmsång :psalmodia psalmvers :versetto de un psalmo psaltare :mus psalterio; :Psaltaren bibl le Psalterio pseudoklassicism :arkt, konst pseudoclassicismo pseudoklassisk :arkit, konst pseudoclassic pseudokonst :kitsch ty pseudonym :I s pseudonymo, nom de guerre fr dö gä:r, nom de plume fr dö plym; :skriva under ~ scriber sub/con un pseudonymo II adj pseudonyme pseudovetenskap :pseudoscientia pseudovetenskaplig :pseudoscientific psi :(grekisk bokstav) psi psittakos :med psittacose, psittacosis psoriasis :med psoriasis; :som avser ~ psoriatic psoriatiker :med psoriatico pst :~! pst! psychometrisk :psyk psychometric psyka :(gå på nerverna) irritar; :(göra nervös) render nervose psykasteni :med psychastenia psyke :psyche; :(psykiatrisk klinik) clinica psychiatric; :Psyche Psyche psykedelisk :psychedelic; :~t preparat droga psychedelic, psychedelico psykförsvar :mil defensa psychologic psykiater :med psychiatro, (medico) alienista psykiatri :med psychiatria, alienismo psykiatriker :med psychiatro, (medico) alienista psykiatrisk :med psychiatric psykisk :psychic, mental; :~t störd mentalmente/psychicamente disturbate/disequilibrate psykoanaleptikum :farm psychoanaleptico psykoanaleptisk :farm psychoanaleptic psykoanalys :psychoanalyse, psychoanalysis; :gå i ~ facer psychoanalysar se, esser sub psychoanalyse/sub psychoanalysis psykoanalysera :psychoanalysar psykoanalytiker :psychoanalysta psykoanalytisk :psychoanalytic psykobiofysik :psychobiophysica psykodrama :psychodrama psykodramatisk :psychodramatic psykodynamik :psychodynamica psykodynamisk :psychodynamic psykofarmaka :pl drogas psychopharmacologic psykofarmakologi :psychopharmacologia psykofarmakologisk :psychopharmacologic psykofysik :psychophysica psykofysisk :psychophysic psykogen :med psychogene, psychogenic psykogenes :med psychogenese, psychogenesis, psychogenia psykokinesi :psychokinese, psychokinesis psykokirurgi :psychochirurgia psykolingvistik :språk psycholinguistica psykolingvistisk :språk psycholinguistic psykolog :psychologo psykologi :psychologia psykologisera :explicar/explanar/approchar -sh- psychologicamente psykologisering :psychologismo psykologisk :psychologic; :~ krigföring guerra psychologic psykologism :fil psychologismo psykometri :psyk psychometria psykomotorepilepsi :med epilepsia psychomotor psykomotorisk :biol psychomotor psykoneuros :med psychoneurose, psychoneurosis psykoneurotisk :med psychoneurotic psykopat :med psychopathe psykopati :med psychopathia psykopatisk :med psychopathic psykopatologi :med psychopathologia, psychologia pathologic psykopatologisk :med psychopathologic psykoprofylaktisk :med psychoprophylactic psykoprofylax :med psychoprophylaxe, psychoprophylaxis psykos :med psychose, psychosis psykosocial :psychosocial psykosomatisk :med psychosomatic psykostimulantia :farm psychostimulantes, stimulantes pro le systema nervose central psykostimulerande :farm psychostimulante, stimulante al systema nervose central psykoteknik :psychotechnica psykoteknisk :psychotechnic psykoterapeut :psychotherapeuta psykoterapeutisk :psychotherapeutic psykoterapi :psychotherapia psykotisk :psychotic psykrometer :fys psychrometro psykrometri :fys psychrometria psykvård :cura psychiatric pteridofyt :bot pteridophyto pteridofyter :bot (kryptogamgrupp) pteridophytas ptolemeisk :ptolemaic ptolemé|ptoleme :ptolemeo Ptolomaios :Ptolomeo ptomain :biokem ptomaina ptos :med ptose, ptosis ptro :~! halto!, stop! ptyalin :med ptyalina pub :pub eng pab pubertal :puberal, de pubertate, de adolescente pubertet :pubertate, pubescentia, adolescentia; :som kommit in i ~en pubere, pubescente; :som ännu inte kommit in i ~en impubere pubertetsfinnar :med acne juvenil pubertetskris :crise/crisis puberal/de pubertate pubertetsproblem :problema del pubertate/del adolescentia pubertetspsykos :med hebephrenia pubertetsålder :etate del pubertate, pubescentia, adolescentia pubes :anat pubes lat pubeshår :pubes lat public relations|public|relations :public relations eng rileishöns, relationes public publicera :publicar, editar, eder publicerbar :publicabile; :ej ~ impublicabile publicering :publication, edition publiceringsdatum :data de publication publiceringsplikt :obligation de publicar publiceringsregel :codice publicitari publicist :publicista, jornalista publicistik :jornalismo, publication publicistisk :de jornalismo/publication publicitet :publicitate; :ge ~ åt dar publicitate a; :som avser ~ publicitari publicitetshungrig :avide de publicitate publicitetsprincip :principio de publicitate publicitetsvärde :valor publicitari publik :I s publico; :(lyssnare) auditorio, audientia; :(åskådare) spectatores II adj public publikan :publicano publikation :(publicering) publication, edition; :(skrift) publication publikdragande :popular, attractive publikfavorit :favorito (del publico) publikfilm :film popular publikframgång :successo publikfriande :orientate al publico publikgunstling :favorito (del publico) publikkontakt :contacto con le publico publikrekord :record eng rekå:d del numero de auditores/spectatores publiksiffra :numero de auditores/spectatores publiksport :sport popular publiksuccé|publiksucce :successo publiktillströmning :affluentia de publico publikum :publico publikunderlag :numero de auditores/spectatores presumptive publikundersökning :investigation public publikvänlig :popular, attractive puck :sport puck eng pak puckel :I (upphöjning på rygg) gibbo II (stryk) bastonada, battimento puckelformig :gibbose puckeloxe :zool zebu puckelrygg :dorso gibbose puckelryggig :gibbose; :~ person gibboso puckelryggighet :gibbositate puckelval :zool megaptero puckla :~ på bastonar, batter pucklig :inequal, scabrose pudding :kul pudding eng puding; :fig juvene femina belle (e abundante) puddingform :modulo pro pudding eng puding puddling :tekn puddelage -ad3e, puddelation pudel :zool pudel, can de aqua puder :pulvere (cosmetic) puderbeströ :pulverar puderdosa :cassa de pulvere puderform :i ~ pulverulente, in pulvere pudersnö :nive pulverose/pulverulente pudersocker :kul sucro in pulvere pudervippa :cossinetto a/de pulvere pudra :pulverar pudrad :coperte de pulvere; :bot pulverulente pudrig :(beströdd med puder) coperte de/plen de pulvere; :(puderlik) pulverose pueril :pueril; :~a drag psyk puerilismo puerilitet :puerilitate Puerto Rico|Puerto|Rico :Porto Rico puertorican :portoricano puertoricansk :portorican puertoricanska :portoricana puff :I s (knuff, stöt) pulsata, colpo legier -d3-; :(svag knall) crac/fracasso legier; :(utblåsning av rök) sufflo; :(del av puffärm) ample parte arrugate de un manica buffante; :(benlös pall) scabello sin gambas II interj puf! puffa :(knuffa) pulsar; :(knalla svagt) crac©ar/fracassar legiermente -d3-; :(blåsa ut i puffar) sufflar; :(göra reklam) reclamar; :~s pulsar puffig :(om ärm) buffante puffra :arma a/de foco puffärm :manica buffante pugilism :sport pugilismo pugilist :sport pugilista pugilistisk :sport pugilistic puh :~! puh! puka :mus timbal, tympano pukslagare :mus timbalero, tympanista puktörnesläktet :bot ononis pula :(knåpa) laborar/travaliar minutiosemente pulka :slitta lappon pulla :1 zool gallina; :fig juvene femina 2 kortsp (skål för spelmarker) bassinetto pro jetons fr 3ötå); :(pott) moneta investite pullmantåg :järnv traino Pullman eng pulmön pullmanvagn :järnv (wagon) Pullman eng pulmön pullover :pullover pulouvö, tricot fr triko pulpa :anat pulpa pulpaaktig :pulpose pulpainflammation :med pulpitis pulpet :scriptorio, bureau fr byro; :(skolbänk) banco de schola pulpettak :arkit tecto de scriptorio pulpit :I med pulpitis II sjö pulpit eng palpit, pulpito puls :pulso; :fig vitalitate, dynamismo; :förhöjd ~ pulso accelerate; :låg ~ pulso lente; :oregelbunden ~ pulso intermittente/irregular; :ta ~ prender le pulso; :fig tastar, sondar pulsa :(i snö) vadar (in nive) pulsar :astron pulsar pulsera :pulsar pulserande :pulsative, pulsatile, pulsatori; :~ smärta dolor pulsative; :~ trafik traffico que pullula pulsering :pulsation pulsfrekvens :frequentia del pulso pulslös :sin pulso pulsslag :pulso, pulsation, battimento del pulso pulstagning :med (le) prender le pulso pulsåder :anat arteria; :som avser ~ arterial, arteriose pulsåderbråck :med aneurisma pulsåderinflammation :med arteritis pult :mus (notställ) supporto (pro folios) musical; :(podium) podio pultron :coardo, persona coarde/pusillanime/poltron pulver :pulvere pulveraktig :pulverose pulverfin :pulverose, pulverulente pulverform :pulverulentia, pulvere; :i ~ in pulvere pulverformig :pulverulente, in pulvere pulverisera :se pulvrisera pulverisering :se pulvrisering pulverkaffe :caffe instante/in pulvere pulvermetallurgi :metallurgia del pulveres pulversläckare :extinctor a pulvere pulversnö :nive pulverose/pulverulente pulvrisera|pulverisera :(el. pulverisera) pulverisar, atomisar, vaporisar, reducer in pulvere, triturar pulvrisering|pulverisering :(el. pulverisering) pulverisation, tritura, trituration pulvriseringsapparat :pulverisator, vaporisator puma :zool puma, cuguar pump :pumpa; :gå/åka på ~en fig esser le dupe pumpa :I pumpar; :~ någon på något fig per interrogation persistente pressar information ab un persona; :~ upp en cykelring pumpar aere in/inflar un pneu de bicycletta II bot cucurbita; :(klotformig glasflaska för kaffekokning) ballon a/de caffe pumparm :bracio/manivella de pumpa pumpaväxter :bot (familj) cucurbitaceas; :som hör till ~na cucurbitacee pumpcylinder :cylindro de pumpa pumpernickel :kul pumpernickel ty, pan nigre de Westfalia pumphus :(i motor) corpore de pumpa pumpkolv :piston de pumpa pumpmaskinist :pumpero pumpmotor :motor de pumpa pumpning :pumpage -ad3e pumps :calceos/scarpas décolleté fr dekålte (sin lacettos) pumpstation :(för vattenuppfordring) station de pumpage -ad3e, castello de aqua; :(tankstation) station de gasolina/de benzina pumptillverkare :constructor de pumpas pumpventil :valvula de pumpa pumpverk :pumpa punch :sport punch eng pantsh pund :(viktenhet) libra, medie kilogramma; :num libra; :~ sterling num libra sterling eng stö:ling; :förvalta sitt ~ fig usar su talento punda :usar narcoticos pundhuvud :persona stupide/fatue pundig :stupide, fatue pundkurs :num curso del libra (anglese) pundtecken :num symbolo/signo del libra (£) pung :(påse) bursa, sacco; :(börs) porta-moneta; :anat scroto; :zool marsupio punga :~ ut med disbursar pungbjörn :zool phascolarcto, koala pungbråck :med hernia scrotal, varicocele pungdjur :zool marsupial; :(ordning) marsupialia pungdjävul :zool sarcophilo satanic pungformig :anat scrotiforme punggrävling :zool peramele; :~ar (familj) peramelidas pungmullvadar :zool (familj) notoryctidas pungmård :zool dasyuro pungräkor :zool (ordning) mysidaceas pungräv :zool trichosuro pungråtta :zool opossum eng öpåsöm; :pungråttor (familj) didelphyidas pungslå :extorquer pungsten :anat testiculo pungvarg :zool thylacino punier :hist puno punisk :hist punic; :~a krigen le Guerras Punic punjabi :språk punjabi ind punk :punk eng pank punka :(punktering) panna de pneu punkare :punk eng pank punkfrisyr :pectinatura punk eng pank punkmusik :musica punk eng pank punkt :puncto; :(moment) puncto, momento; :(spets) puncta; :typ puncto; :den kritiska ~en le puncto critic; :den springande ~en le puncto saliente, le essentia; :död ~ puncto morte, impasse fr ä)pas; :högsta ~en le summitate, le cyma; :låt mig tala till ~! lassa me parlar!; :och därmed ~! basta!; :~ för ~ puncto per puncto; :svag ~ puncto debile; :sätta fingret på den ömma ~en fig poner le digito super le plaga; :sätta ~ för stoppar; :sätta ~en över i fig poner le puncto super le i; :sätta ut komma och ~ språk punctuar; :öm ~ puncto dolente/dolorose; :fig puncto delicate punktalglas :lente convexe concave punktbebyggelse :habitation isolate/solitari punktbelysning :illumination selective punktbeskattning :imposto individual/a merces specific punktera :(sticka hål i/på) puncturar, perforar; :(markera med punkter) punctuar; :med facer un punction; :mus marcar per un puncto; :fig puncturar punktering :punctura, perforation; :(på däck) panna de pneu; :med punction punktformad|punktformig :(el. punktformig) in puncta; :(spetsig) cuspidiforme punktgravyr :konst gravure fr -vy:r de multe lineas e punctos punkthus :turre residential/de appartamentos punktinsats :operation solitari/isolate/sporadic punktion :med punction punktkontroll :controlo isolate/sporadic punktlig :punctual, exacte, a tempore punktlighet :punctualitate, exactitude punktlinje :linea de punctos punktmarkera :sport marcar punktmarkering :sport marcage -ad3e punktmusik :musica punctuate/in curte punctos (separate de grande intervallos e longe pausas) punktskatt :imposto individual/a merces specific punktskrift :braille fr braj punktstrejk :exopero selective/intermittente punktsvets :soldatura per punctos punktsvetsa :soldar per punctos punktuell :punctual punktvis :puncto per puncto punktöga :zool ocello puns :tekn stampator; :(hålstans) perforator punsa :tekn stampar; :(stansa) perforar punsch :kul punch eng pantsh punschglas :vitro a punch eng pantsh punschkylare :situla a/de glacie pro punch eng pantsh pupill :anat pupilla; :(myndling) pupillo pupillaravstånd :distantia pupillar pupillarreflex :fysiol reflexo pupillar/del pupilla pupillavstånd :distantia pupillar pupillreflex :fysiol reflexo pupillar/del pupilla pupillutvidgande :farm mydriatic; :~ medel mydriatico pupillutvidgning :fysiol dilatation pupillar, mydriasis puppa :zool pupa, nympha, chrysalide pur :(ren, oblandad) pur; :(oförfalskad) non falsificate, genuin, pur; :(idel) mer, pur, toto; :av ~ avundsjuka per pur invidia; :av ~ nyfikenhet per mer curiositate purfinsk :finnese pur purfärsk :toto fresc purgativ :farm remedio purgative/purgatori/laxative, purgativo, purga, laxativo purgatorium :purgatorio purgera :purgar, prender un purga/purgativo/laxativo purgering :purgation, laxation purin :kem purina purism :språk, konst purismo purist :språk, konst purista puristisk :språk, konst purista, puristic puritan :puritano puritanism :puritanismo puritansk :puritan purjolök :bot porro purken :de mal humor, malcontente purpra :purpurar purpur :text purpura purpura :med purpura purpurfärg :(color de) purpura purpurfärga :purpurar purpurfärgad :(de color de) purpura, purpurin, purpuree purpurhäger :zool hairon purpuree purpurmantel :purpura purpurröd :purpura, purpurin, purpuree purpursnäcka :zool purpura, murice, murex lat purpurtyg :purpura purra :sjö eveliar purrning :sjö evelia purser :flyg, sjö purser eng pö:sö purung :multo juvene puré|pure :kul purée fr pyre, pappa puréstöt|purestöt :battitor de purée fr pyre puss :1 (liten vattensamling, pöl) stagnetto 2 (kyss) basio, osculo pussa :basiar, oscular, dar basios/osculos/un basio/un osculo; :~s basiar/oscular le un le altere pussel :puzzle eng pazl; :lägga ett ~ facer un puzzle pusselbit :pecia de puzzle eng pazl pussig :inflate pussighet :inflation pussla :~ ihop combinar (per un labor satis intricate) pust :(bälg) suffletto; :(vindstöt) sufflo; :(utandning) sufflo; :(andetag) halito; :med insufflation pusta :I v sufflar, respirar, anhelar, flar; :med insufflar II s puszta ung, steppa hungare pustel :med pustula pustning :halito/respiration penose pustulos :med eruption pustulose pustulös :med pustulose puta :I v (pluta) mitter/poner foras le labios; :(stå ut, skjuta fram) protuberar II s cossino putig :protuberante putmage :ventre protuberante puts :I s (rappning) stucco it, gypso; :(putsning) polimento, lustrage -ad3e; :(prydlighet) nettitate; :(putsmedel) lustro, polimento II s (spratt, upptåg) truc(o), buffoneria III adv ~ väck subito disparite/evanescite putsa :(snygga till) nettar; :(polera) polir, lustrar, furbir, brunir; :(rengöra) nettar; :(rappa) stuccar, ingypsar, revestir de gypso/de stucco it; :(hyfsa, bättra på) meliorar; :~ näsan sufflar se le naso putsare :politor, furbitor, brunitor putsbruk :gypso putsduk :panno pro polir/lustrar/furbir/brunir putslustig :drolle, comic, buffonesc, burlesc putslustighet :drolleria, buffoneria putsmedel :pasta a/pro polir/lustrar/furbir/brunir putsning :(polering) polimento, lustrage -ad3e; :(rappning) revestimento de gypso/de stucco it; :(förbättring) melioration putstrasa :panno a/pro polir/lustrar/furbir/brunir putsvägg :muro ingypsate/stuccate putt :I adj de mal humor, malcontente II s sport putt eng pat putta :pulsar; :sport facer un putt eng pat putte :parve puero puttefnask :parve puero putten :I s; :gå i ~ faller II adj de mal humor, malcontente putter :I (småkokning) subbullimento; :(bubblande) ebullition; :(knatter) crepitation; :(muttrande) murmure II sport putter eng patö puttning :sport putt eng pat putto :konst putto it (pl putti) puttra :(småkoka) subbullir; :(bubbla) ebullir; :(knattra) crepitar; :(muttra) murmurar puttrig :(mysig) agradabile; :(vresig) de mal humor pyelit :med pyelitis pyelocystit :med pyelocystitis pyelonefrit :med pyelonephritis pyemi :med pyemia pyemisk :med pyemic pygmeisk :de pygmeo pygmé|pygme :pygmeo pygméfolk|pygmefolk :populo de pygmeos pyjamas :pyjamas eng pöd3a:möz, pajama (av hindustani epai-jama) pykniker :persona de typo pycnic pyknisk :pycnic pyknometer :fys pycnometro pylon :arkit pylon pyngel :(bylte, knyte) fardo, fardello, pacco, pacchetto; :(skräp, smörja) antiqualia, cosalia pynt :I (prynader) ornamentos, decorationes, guarnitura; :(grannlåt) auripelle II sjö puncta pynta :(ad)ornar, decorar, parar, imbellir, guarnir pyntning :ornamentation, decoration, guarnition, guarnitura pyodermit :med pyodermitis pyra :arder lentemente, arder sin flamma pyramid :pyramide; :stympad ~ pyramide truncate pyramidal :pyramidal pyramidbana :biol systema pyramidal pyramidbygge :construction pyramidal pyramidformad|pyramidformig :(el. pyramidformig) pyramidal pyramidisk :pyramidal pyramidpoppel :bot poplo nigre italic pyre :bambino pyreneisk :pyrenee; :Pyreneiska halvön le Peninsula Iberic Pyrenéerna|Pyreneerna :le Pyreneos pyretrin :kem pyretrina pyrexi :med pyrexia pyridin :kem pyridina pyridoxin :med pyridoxina pyrimidin :biokem pyrimidina pyrit :miner pyrite; :som avser ~ pyritic, pyritose pyroelektricitet :fys pyroelectricitate pyrofor :kem pyrophoro pyroforisk :kem pyrophore, pyrophoric pyrofosfat :kem pyrophosphato pyrofosforsyra :kem acido pyrophosphoric pyrogallol :kem pyrogallol pyrola :bot pyrola pyrolaväxter :bot (familj) pyrolaceas pyrolys :kem pyrolyse, pyrolysis pyroman :pyromano pyromani :pyromania; :som avser ~ pyromane pyrometer :fys pyrometro pyrometri :fys pyrometria pyrometrisk :fys pyrometric pyrop :miner pyropo; :som avser ~ pyrope pyrosis :med pyrosis pyroteknik :pyrotechnica pyrotekniker :pyrotechnico pyroteknisk :pyrotechnic pyroxen :miner pyroxeno Pyrrhos|Pyrrhus :(el. Pyrrhus) Pyrrho pyrrhusseger :victoria pyrrhic/de Phyrrho pyrrol :kem pyrrol pys :I (liten pojke) pupo II (pysljud) sibilation pysa :(väsa) sibilar; :fig vader via, partir pysch :rysch och ~ imbellimento pysljud :sibilation pysning :sibilation pyssel :parve labor/travalio (minutiose) pyssla :(syssla) occupar se, esser occupate; :(knåpa) laborar/travaliar minutiosemente; :~ om curar, respicer pyssling :pusillo, homunculo Pythagoras :Pythagoras pythagoreisk|pytagoreisk :(el. pytagoreisk) pythagoric; :~a tal mat numeros pythagoric pyton :I s zool python II adv (avskyvärt) abominabilemente, detestabilemente; :lukta ~ puter; :må ~ sentir se multo mal pytonorm :zool python pyts :situla; :en full ~ situlata pytsa :infunder per un situla pytsvis :in situlas pytt :I interj bah! II s kul fritura de carne, allio e patata hachate -sh- pytteliten :minuscule pyttipanna :kul fritura de carne, allio e patata hachate -sh- pyttsan :~! bah! pyxis :pyxide päla :(avhåra för garvning) pilar päll :baldachino päls :(djurhud) pelle; :(körsnärsarbete) pellicia pälsa :~ av (flå) excoriar, pellar, decorticar, spoliar; :~ på fig inveloppar de vestimentos calefaciente pälsaffär :pellicieria pälsbagge :zool attageno pälsberederi|pälsberedning :(el. pälsberedning) pellicieria pälsdjur :animal de pellicias pälsfladdrare :zool galeopitheco pälshandel :commercio de pellicias, pellicieria pälshandlare :mercante de pellicias, pelliciero pälsjägare :chassator sh- de pellicias, trappator pälskappa :(mantello de) pellicia pälskrage :collo/collar de pellicia pälsmal :zool tinea de pellicieria pälsmössa :bonetto de pellicia pälsvara :pellicieria, pellicia pälsvaruaffär :pellicieria pälsverk :pellicieria, pellicias pälsänger :zool attageno pälsätare :zool (ordning) mallophaga pär :par pärla :I s perla, margarita; :fig (uppskattad person) perla; :kul aperitivo, vitro; :dyka efter pärlor piscar perlas; :kasta pärlor för svin fig jectar perlas/margaritas ante porcos; :oäkta ~ perla false/artificial/de imitation; :äkta ~ perla natural II v perlar pärlband :fila de perlas pärlbroderad :brodate de perlas pärlbroderi :broderia de perlas pärlbåt :zool nautilo pärlcollier :collar/catena de perlas pärlemor :matreperla, nacre; :belagd med ~ nacrate pärlemorfjärilar :zool (släkte) argynnis lat pärlemorglans :brillantia de matreperla/de nacre pärlemorglänsande :nacrate pärlemorinläggning :incrustation de matreperla/de nacre pärlemorknapp :button de matreperla/de nacre pärlemorskiftande :nacrate pärlemorskimmer :lucentia (tremulante) de matreperla/de nacre pärlemorskimrande :nacrate pärlfiskare :piscator de perlas pärlfiske :pisca de perlas pärlformad :in forma de perla, perlate, perliforme pärlgarn :filo de coton perlate pärlglans :brillantia/lustro nacrate/de perla pärlgrå :gris perla pärlhalsband :collar/catena de perlas pärlhyacint :bot muscari pärlhöna :zool pintada port, gallina de Guinea pärlhöns :zool (familj) numididas pärlkedja :collar/catena de perlas pärlmussla :zool ostrea perlifere/margaritifere, meleagrina pärlrad :fila de perlas pärlskimrande :nacrate pärlsocker :kul sucro perlate pärlspont|pärlspånt :(el. pärlspånt) planca con un lista vertical protuberante pärlstav :arkit lista perlate pärlstickning :broderia de perlas pärluggla :zool aegolio pärlvit :blanc perlate/nacrate pärm :(på bok) copertura, coperi-libro; :(mapp) camisa, porta-folio, dossier fr dosje; :från ~ till ~ del prime pagina al ultime päron :bot pira päronformad|päronformig :(el. päronformig) piriforme päronträ :piriero päronträd :bot piriero pärs :ordalia pärskap :dignitate de par på :I prep super, sur, a, in, de; :en räkning ~ 1 000 kronor un nota de 1.000 coronas; :gå ~ posten ir al posta; :gång ~ gång plure vices, plus de un vice; :~ detta sätt in iste maniera/modo; :~ ett tidigt stadium a un stadio initial; :~ gatan in le strata; :~ grund av a causa de; :~ måfå al hasardo; :~ nytt de novo; :~ prosa in prosa; :~ prov in judicio; :~ svenska in svedese; :~ söndag dominica (proxime); :~ söndagarna le dominicas; :skjuta ~ en hare tirar contra un lepore; :som svar ~ in responsa a; :svara ~ frågan responder al question/al demanda; :ute ~ landet in le campania; :vara ~ sitt rum esser in su camera II adv arbeta ~ (vidare) continuar a travaliar/a laborar; :det frestar ~ att springa currer es fatigante; :hitta ~ inventar, fabular, fabricar; :slå ~ radion connecter/aperir le radio påannons :radio, TV annuncio påannonsera :radio, TV annunciar påannonsering :radio, TV annunciation påbackning :(påfyllning) replenamento påbetning :fiske escamento påbetsling :bridamento påbjuda :decretar, injunger, ordinar påbrå :(anlag) predisposition; :(ursprung) origine påbröd :replenamento påbud :decreto, injunction, ordine, ukaz ry påbudsmärke :pannello imperative påbyggnad :superstructura; :(på fartyg) accastellage -ad3e påbyggnadskurs :curso complementari påbyltad :inveloppate de multe vestimentos påbörda :imputar påbörja :comenciar, inceptar, inciper; :(en karriär) imbraciar pådrag :(motorhastighet) rapiditate, velocitate; :(uppbåd av mänskliga resurser) fortia pådrivande :impellente, impulsive; :(förmanande) hortative; :mus pressando it pådrivare :impulsator, stimulator pådrivning :pression, incitation, stimulation pådyvla :persuader; :~ någon en bok persuader un persona de prender/comprar un libro påfallande :obvie, conspicue, saliente, evidente, manifeste, clar, frappante, spectacular påfart :entrata, accesso påfartsramp :rampa de entrata/de accesso påfartsväg :via de entrata/de accesso påflugen :importun, indiscrete påflugenhet :importunitate, indiscretion påfordra :exiger, demandar, reclamar, peter påfordran :exigentia påfrestande :penose, fatigante påfrestning :effortio, tension; :(prövning) ordalia påfund :invention, idea, capricio, excogitation, fingimento påfyllnad :replenamento påfyllnadsförpackning :refill eng ri:fil påfyllning :replenamento påfågel :zool pavon påfågelsblå :blau pavon påfågelsfjäder :pluma de pavon påfågelsspinnare :zool (familj) saturniidas påfågelsstjärt :cauda de pavon påfågelsöga :(på påfågelsstjärt) oculo (del cauda) de pavon; :zool (fjäril) pavon diurne, vanessa påföljande :sequente påföljd :consequentia, jur sanction påföra :ekon debitar påg :puero pågå :(fortgå) durar, continuar; :(äga rum) evenir, haber loco pågående :presente, actual påhejare :acclamator påhejning :acclamation påhitt :invention, idea, capricio, excogitation, fingimento påhittad :ficticie, fictive påhittig :ingeniose, inventive, imaginative påhittighet :ingeniositate påhopp :fig attacco, aggression, offensiva påhugg :(tillfälligt arbete) labor/travalio temoporari/interime påhällning :infusion påhälsning :visita (non benvenite) påhäng :carga, incombramento påhängsen :importun, indiscrete, intruse; :~ person intruso påhängsenhet :importunitate, indiscretion, intrusion påhängsvagn :semitrailer eng semitreilö påk :fuste, baston, massa; :röra på ~arna fig hastar påkalla :(begära) demandar, peter; :(kräva) exiger, peter; :av behovet ~d necessari, indispensabile; :~ någons uppmärksamhet attraher le attention de un persona påklädare :teat vestitor påklädd :vestite påkläderska :teat vestitrice påklädnad|påklädning :(el. påklädning) vestitura påklädningsdocka :pupa a vestir påklädsel :vestitura påkommen :acute påkostad :expensive, exclusive, elegante påkostande :penose, molestante påkänning :effortio, tension; :(prövning) ordalia påkörning :collision, choc sh- påla :(slå ner pålar) palar; :(förse med pålar) palissadar pålaga :ekon imposto, carga pålandsvind :vento marin/del mar pålbro :ponte super palos pålbyggnad :construction lacustre/palustre/super palos; :hist palafitta påle :palo, pertica, poste, garrote sp; :en ~ i köttet fig un caso de irritation; :spetsa på en ~ impalar pålitlig :(om person) digne de fide/de fiducia/de confidentia; :(om sak) secur, solide; :(om företeelse) credibile, veridic; :från ~ källa de fonte digne de fide; :~a preventivmedel contraceptivos secur pålitlighet :fidelitate, credibilitate, soliditate, securitate pålkran :tekn ariete pålle :cavallo pålrot :bot radice conic/coniforme pålstek :sjö nodo de palo pålverk :palissada pålägg :(extra tillägg) augmento, additivo; :kul guarnitura pålägga :incargar, imponer, injunger, quotisar; :lantbr elevar bestial de procreation; :~ en skatt imponer un contribution påläggskalv :lantbr vitello de procreation; :fig juvene promittente (del futuro), homine del futuro påläggssöm :text application påläst :vara dåligt ~ esser mal orientate påminna :advertir, admoner, rememorar, recordar, admonestar, moner; :~ sig memorar, rememorar se, recordar se påminnelse :admonition, admonestation, memento, monition påmönstrad :sjö inrolate påmönstring :sjö inrolamento pånyttfödelse :renascentia, regeneration; :fil, biol palingenese, palingenesis; :som avser ~ palingenetic påpassad :attentivemente guardate påpasslig :attente, attentive, alerte, vigilante påpasslighet :attention, alerta, vigilantia påpeka :monstrar, indicar, signalar, facer observar påpekande :remarca, observation påpälsad :inveloppate de vestimentos calefaciente påringning :telephonata påropa :jur annunciar påräkna :contar super påsa :~ sig formar protuberantias sacchesc påse :sacchetto; :slå sina påsar ihop fig maritar se påseende :till ~ como specimen, pro examine/revision; :vid första ~ a prime vista påsformig :sacchesc påsig :sacchesc, troppo ample påsk :pascha; :annandag ~ lunedi de pascha; :första söndagen efter ~ quasimodo; :Glad ~! Allegre Pascha!; :i ~as le pascha anterior/passate; :som avser ~ paschal påskafton :vigilia de pascha påskalamm :agno paschal/de pascha påskdag :die/jorno/dominica de pascha påskeld :foco paschal/de pascha påskferie :vacantias pl paschal/de pascha påskfirande :festa de pascha; :(judarnas) pascha påskhare :lepore paschal/de pascha påskhelg :festa de pascha; :(judarnas) pascha påskina :låta ~ intimar, insinuar, facer creder, indicar påskkort :carta paschal påskkärring :maga de pascha påsklilja :bot narcisso jalne/silvestre påsklov :vacantias pl paschal/de pascha påsklördag :sabbato sancte påskrift :(utanskrift på brev etc) superscription, adresse; :(text på etikett etc) inscription; :(underskrift) signatura påskris :ramettos (plumose) de pascha påskrivet :få ~ fig esser reprimendate/criticate; :ge någon ~ fig dar un reprimenda a un persona, reprimendar/criticar un persona påsksed :costume paschal påsksmällare :pecia pyrotechnic tirate al vigilia del pascha påsktid :tempore paschal påskvecka :septimana sancte påskynda :(ac)celerar, avantiar, expedir, hastar, precipitar, fortiar påskägg :ovo paschal/de pascha påslag :(tillfälligt tillägg) augmento/addition temporari; :arkit ultime strato de gypso o mortero påslakan :drappo de lecto a sacco påspädd :augmentate påspädning :augmento, augmentation påssjuka :med parotiditis påste :kul the a sacchetto påstigning :(le) montar; :endast ~ solo/solmente montar påstridig :obstinate, pertinace, insistente, assertive; :vara ~ insister påstridighet :obstination, pertinacia, pertinacitate, insistentia, assertion påstruken :(berusad) ebrie, inebriate påstå :asserer, affirmar, pretender, allegar, mantener, insister påstådd :pretense påståelig :obstinate, pertinace, insistente, assertive; :vara ~ insister påståelighet :obstination, pertinacia, pertinacitate, insistentia, assertion påstående :assertion, affirmation, pretension, pretexto, allegation, insistentia påståendesats :språk phrase declarative påstötning :fig admonition påsyn :till ~ como specimen, pro examine/revision; :vid första ~ a prime vista påsättbar :applicabile påt :labor/travalio minute/minutiose påta|påtaga :I ~ sig assumer, cargar se de, prender super se; :(syssla) occupar se, esser occupate II påta (böka, gräva) foder, fossar; :(knåpa) laborar/travaliar minutiosemente påtaglig :(uppenbar) evidente, obvie, flagrante, prominente, remarcabile, notabile, marcate; :(förnimbar) perceptibile, tangibile, sensibile, visibile, appreciabile påtala :protestar contra, criticar, reprimendar; :~ ett fel corriger un error påtalan :reprimenda påteckning :signatura påtryck :stampage -ad3e; :fig pression; :utöva ~ exercer pression, pressar påtrycka :stampar, impressionar; :fig pressar påtryckare :persona qui exerce pression påtryckargrupp :gruppo de pression påtryckning :stampage -ad3e; :fig pression; :utöva ~ exercer/facer pression, pressar påtryckningsgrupp :gruppo de pression, lobby eng låbi; :medlem i en ~ lobbyista påtryckningsmedel :medio/instrumento de pression påträngande :importun, indiscrete, intruse; :~ person intruso; :~ sätt importunitate, intrusion påträngsenhet :importunitate, indiscretion, intrusion påtvinga :fortiar a påtänd :fig ebrie de narcotico påtänkt :projectate, intendite påtår :secunde tassa påve :papa, pontifice; :som avser ~n pontifical, papal; :~n le Sancte Patre; :~ns ofelbarhet le infallibilitate pontifical/del papa; :tvista om ~ns skägg fig litigar super bagatellas; :vara ~ portar le tiara påveanhängare :papista påvebulla :bulla papal påvedöme :dignitate pontifical, pontificato, papato påvekyrka :ecclesia catholic (roman) påver :povre påverka :influentiar, influer super, exercer influentia super påverkad :(onykter) ebrie, inebriate, in stato de ebrietate påverkan :influentia, effecto, impacto; :utöva ~ på influentiar, influer super, exercer influentia super påverkbar :suggestibile påverkbarhet :suggestibilitate påvestol :pontificato; :~en le Sancte Sede påveval :election papal/pontifical/del papa påvevärdighet|påveämbete :(el. påveämbete) dignitate pontifical, pontificato, papato påvisa :(påpeka) indicar; :(bevisa) provar påvisbar :(möjlig att bevisa) provabile; :(uppenbar) apparente, obvie påvlig :papal, papalin, pontifical, apostolic; :~ soldat papalino påyrka :insister a, exiger påökt :få ~ reciper un augmento/augmentation del salario pö :~ om pö pauc a pauc, poco a poco pöbel :plebe, populaceo, turba, gentalia pöbelaktig :vulgar pöbelaktighet :vulgaritate pöbelhop :plebe, populaceo, turba, gentalia pöbelledare :ochlocrate pöbelvälde :ochlocratia pöl :I (liten vattensamling) stagnetto II (valsformig kudde) cossino cylindric/transversal (de lecto) pölsa :kul platta de pulmones hachate -sh- e granulos de hordeo pölsig :troppo ample e informe pörte :arkit parve casa sin camino ma con focar e bucca de fumo pös :(på klädesplagg) ample parte buffante pösa :(svälla) inflar; :(svämma över) exuberar; :(påsa sig) buffar; :(jäsa) fermentar; :fig esser orgoliose, pavonisar pösig :buffante, inflate; :fig orgoliose pösmage :ventre inflate pösmunk :kul pastisseria inflate, bolla de Berlin; :fig fanfaron